I am Back For You
by Eun Byeol
Summary: Setelah 17 tahun hidup di China, Kim -Tan- Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.
1. Chapter 1

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae), KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

~at Incheon Airport~

Senyum merekah di bibir seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan tampan yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil pada kedua tangan dan lehernya guna menghilangkan pegal yang menyerangnya. Dilangkahkah kakinya menuju pintu bertuliskan 'International Arrival'.

"Kibum-sshi!"

Sebuah suara yang menyabutkan namanya tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Reflex, dia menoleh kepalanya, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah papan nama yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'Tan Kibum' terpampang jelas di sana, segera dihampirinya orang itu.

"Annyeong, anda Tuan Tan Kibum?"

"Ne, anda dari The Style?"

"Ne, saya Jung Yunho dari The Style yang bertugas menjemput anda, Kibum-sshi."

"Kajja ke apartemen yang akan ku tempati."

"Ne, Kibum-sshi. Biar saya bawakan koper anda."

"Tidak perlu, Yunho-sshi. Gomawo sudah menjemputku."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar bandara, mencari mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemen yang akan ditempatinya. Ingin segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur yang empuk. Ya, pemuda tampan yang dari keluar dari pesawat tersebut bernama Tan Kibum.

.

.

.

_**Sarangi ireohkae ggeutmeoril boryeodo**_

_** Ibyeoli eoneusae naege dagawa**_

_**Annyeong insal geonnedo**_

_** Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneunge**_

_** Eoryeounngeol jageumman siganeul jwo**_

_** I can't live without you, my all is in you..**_

__Dering ponsel mengganggu acara Kibum mari-melepas-penat-dan-segera-tidur. Kedua matanya masih tertutup, disibakkannya selimut hangat yang memanjakan dirinya –mengingat suhu memang dingin mala mini- dengan berat hati dan malas. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja nakas samping tempan tidur guna menemukan ponsel nista yang telah mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Tanpa repot-repot membuka matanya secara sempurna dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, disentuhnya icon hijau pada ponsel flat touchscreennya.

"Yeoboseo." Rancaunya setengah sadar.

_"Yack! Tan Kibum! Anak nakal, kenapa tidak segera menghubungi eomma, eoh?"_

Mendengar teriakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga, sontak dia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan seluruh rohnya yang tadi masih tertinggal di dunia mimpi telah berkumpul sempurna. Tentu saja dia tidak akan sudi menderita tuli mendadak di usia muda hanya karena teriakan menggelegar itu. 'Cinderella eomma' adalah dua kata yang dia temukan di layar ponselnya, dia menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Eomma mau membuat anak eomma yang tampan ini tuli?"

_"Aigoo~ kau yang mencari gara-gara. Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungi eomma setibanya di Seoul, eoh? Eomma sudah bilang kan? Eomma meragukan kecerdasanmu."_ Ledek eommanya –Heechul- di sebrang sana.

"Mianhae eomma, aku sangat lelah sehingga lupa menghubungi eomma. Dan tentu saja aku tetap cerdas." Ucap Kibum tidak terima dengan pernyataan eommanya.

_"Eomma maafkan. Bagaimana penerbangannya? Lancar kan? Yunho-sshi menjemputmu tepat waktu kan? Sekarang kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?"_ tanya Heechul bertubi-tubi.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang terlontar dari eommanya. Meskipun eomma nya terkenal cerewet dan galak, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah sosok yang penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian

"Penerbangannya lancar, eomma, dan Yunho-sshi melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku juga sudah makan, sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan wanita paling cantik seantero jagat raya."

_"Kau pintar sekali menggombali eommamu hah? Ingat pesan eomma dengan baik. Makan teratur, istirahat cukup dan hiduplah dengan baik di sana."_

"Arraseo, eomma."

_"Ya sudah, kembalilah tidur. Besok kau akan mulai bekerja bukan?"_

"Ne, eomma. I'm gonna miss you so much, eomma."

_"Tapi eomma tidak, ada appamu yang selalu menemani eomma."_

"Ya! Eomma tidak menyayangiku lagi."

_ "Hahaha, eomma bercanda Kibummie, nae chagiya. I'm gonna miss you more."_

"Saranghae, eomma." Kibum tersenyum –yang tentu saja Heechul tidak bisa melihatnya-

_"Jeongmal saranghae, chagiya. Sweet dreams. Muuuach."_

"Ne, eomma."

'Pip' sambungan lintas negara itupun terputus. Kembali direbahkan tubuh lelahnya guna meneruskan kenyamanannya kembali di alam mimpi. Membayangkan sesosok gadis kecil manis dan polos dengan senyum cantik yang menghias bibirnya. Menemani tidurnya malam ini -dan malam-malam lalu- serta bertemu dengannya di alam mimpi indahnya.

"I'm back for you, noona."

.

.

.

~di lain tempat~

Di sebuah apartemen minimalis sederhana yang bersih dan rapi, nampak di sebuah sofa panjang nan empuk seorang namja jangkung dengan surai ikal madunya menyamankan diri di paha seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang mengelus lembut surai namja itu. Tak lupa di tangan namja itu ada sebuah benda kotak hitam bernama PSP yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dia menenggelamkan diri dalam keasyikannya memecahkan rekor terbarunya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kyu, ini sudah larut malam. Besok ada meeting penting bukan?" tanya sang yeoja memecah keheningan tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya –mengelus-elus surai madu sang namja.

"Kau mengusirku, noona?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun- balik. Ditekannya tombol 'pause' di PSP nya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang yeoja.

"Iya." Jawab yeoja itu cuek.

"Aiish, tega sekali kau, Hae noona. Shireo, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku menginap di sini ya." Ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja itu –Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terulur memeluk erat perut ramping Donghae serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, menghirup wangi bunga chamomile yang menguar.

'Hangat,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, Kyunnie. Apa kata tetengga kalau kau sering menginap? Kau ingin aku menjadi bahan gossip?"

"Abaikan saja, aku tidak peduli dengan tetanggamu. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu, noona."

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku peduli, Kyu. Lagipula lebih dari 12 jam setiap harinya kita habiskan bersama. Kau tidak bosan melihatku terus?."

"Tidak akan pernah bosan."

"Kau tidak mau membuat Cho ahjusshi kecewa karena kau tidak maksimal dalam meeting besok kan? Proyek itu impian Cho ahjusshi bukan?" Donghae masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aiish, arraseo!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae dan menjerit frustasi. "Aku pulang. Tapi ada syaratnya. "Kyuhyun menyeringai evil membuat Donghae agak merinding.

"Mwo?"

"Kissu~" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk, evil smirk masih setia terpatri di bibirnya.

"Cih, perhitungan sekali kau ini." Donghae mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. "Cha! Pulanglah."

"Sebentar sekali," Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Kau harus melunasi hutangmu ini besok, noona. Aku akan menagihnya."

"Arra!"

Donghae hendak mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan lift. Tapi saat di depan pintu apartemen Donghae, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masuklah, noona. Ingatnya, kunci pintu dan jendela, pastikan juga kompor mati."

Seulas senyum tersemat di bibir Donghae mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Arraseo, Kyu."

"Baiklah, aku pulang, noona. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya."

"Ok." Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari membentuk lingkaran.

"Bye." Kyuhyun melangkah pergiseraya melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula oleh Donghae.

Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik lift, Donghae tidak segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Didongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang yang dengan indahnya menghiasi malam awal musim semi ini. Tak lama setelahnya dipejamkan kedua matanya seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Bummie-ah?"

T~B~C


	2. Chapter 2

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae), KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Para karyawan berbaris di depan pintu guna menyambut presiden direktur baru mereka yang akan mulai bekerja hari ini. Sesosok namja tampan berwibawa tampak keluar dari mobil lamborgininya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung megah pencakar langit di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Presdir Tan." Semua karyawan yang berbaris membungkuk sopan saat sang presdir baru memasuki gedung.

"Ne, bekerjalah dengan giat." Ditampilkannya seulas killer smile andalannya sekilas.

"Mari ke ruangan anda, presdir." Yunho mempersilakan atasan barunya itu untuk menuju ruangan sang presdir.

Setelah menaiki lift dengan tujuan lantai 12, sampailah rombongan presdir perusahaan itu –yang terdiri dari 6 orang- di depan pintu seduah ruangan yang bercat coklat dengan ukiran indah bergaya Korea yang unik. Salah satu pegawai yang ikut dalam rombongan tersebut membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan, presdir." Ucap Yunho. Sementara sang presdir hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan tersebut yang ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya menduduki sofa yang memang diperuntukkan tamu.

Menyadari kedatangan sang atasan, sontak orang-orang itu bangkit dari duduknya guna menyambut presdir dan membungkuk hormat saat sang presdir ada di ujung deretan sofa yang saling berhadapan –di sebuah single sofa.

"Silahkan duduk." Ujar sang presdir, dan merekapun kembali duduk.

"Tuan-tuan, silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda kepada Presdir Tan." Tutur Yunho yang duduk di samping kanan presdir.

"Annyeong, presdir Tan, naega Park Yoochun imnida. Saya salah satu direktur di The Style. Saya bersama manajer Kim Junsu-sshi yang ada di samping saya menangani pemasaran produk."

"Naega Lee Jinki imnida. Saya juga salah satu direktur di The Style. Bersama manager Kim Kibum –Key- yang juga berperan sebagai ketua designer menangani design produk The Style." Katanya sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja di samping kirinya.

Sang presdir mendengarkan dengan seksama perkenalan dari para petinggi di perusahaannya. Setelah sesi perkenalan tersebut usai, mereka dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka denga baik.

Kini sang presdir sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus dipelajarinya tentang The Style, tentu saja ditemani pegawainya bernama Yunho yang memberikan penjelasan-penjelasan saat presdir menanyakan seputar The Style.

"Presdir Tan-"

"Kibum. Panggil saja Kibum saat kita sedang berdua, Yunho hyung." Sang presdir a.k.a Tan Kibum memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Tapi-"

"Kau keberatan aku panggil hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi tidaklah sopan bagi saya memanggil anda se-informal itu."

"Gwaenchana, hyung, aku ingin kita lebih akrab."

"Baiklah, Kibum-sshi, ah maksudku Kibum-ah." Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyung, jam berapa aku boleh pulang hari ini?"

"Ehm, mungkin jam 6 sudah bisa. Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, Kibum-ah?" ujar Yunho seraya membiasakan lidahnya memanggil Kibum secara informal.

"Ne, aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali, menenggelamkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

.

.

.

-somewhere else-

'Ceklek'

Pintu jati berwarna coklat madu dengan arsitektur ala eropa tersebut terbuka, menampilkan tiga orang namja berjas rapi berjalan keluar. Tampak gadis cantik di belakang meja dengan name tag 'Sekretaris Lee' di mejanya, ditundukkan kepalanya sopan saat ketiga namja itu melewatinya. Namja jangkung yang di tengah menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang –ke arah yeoja tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut membentuk gerakan bibir tanpa suara "Hwaiting, Cho Kyuhyun!" seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan sejajar dengan dagunya. Namja yang diberi semangat tersebut tersenyum, lalu berlalu menyusul kedua namja yang telah mendahuluinya.

Sampailah ketiga namja tersebut yang bernama Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon –biasa dipanggil Yesung karena suara indahnya- dan Cho Kyuhyun di sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Meeting Room' pada pintunya. Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan lebih dulu, sedangkan Siwon dan Yesung berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Orang-orang di ruangan itu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk menyambut ketiga orang itu –lebih tepatnya namja yang berjalan di depan terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di kursi pada ujung meja, sedangkan Siwon dan Yesung di hadapan samping kanan-kiri Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai meeting kita." Ujar Siwon mengawali.

"Sajangnim, ini proposal yang sajangnim minta." Ucap salah seorang peserta rapat dan menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Yesung yang kemudian diserahkan kepada sang direktur a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara peserta rapat lain juga sudah memegang kertas yang berisi sama.

Kyuhyun membaca dengan cermat proposal tersebut. Setelah selesai membacanya, dia meletakkan –membanting- proposal tersebut di atas meja. Raut muka kesal, marah dan kecewa terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun, yang meguar aura horror di ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Proposal macam apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah super-mega-giga dingin menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja bagaikan bom waktu.

"Memaksa mereka menjual rumahnya akan menimbulkan konflik yang merepotkan, bahkan bisa sampai di meja hijau." Kyuhyun berkata masih setia dengan nada dingin nan menusuknya.

"Kau ini bisa bekerja atau tidak hah? Kau ingin 'membereskan' mejamu sekarang?" amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun meledak sudah.

"Mi-mianhae, sa-sajang-nim." Tutur karyawan itu tergagap, ditundukkan kepalanya dalam –takut akan murka sang raja iblis *digampar SparKyu*

Meeting pagi itu berlangsung selama 1 jam 30 menit dengan suasana menyeramkan yang disebabkan oleh murka sang direktur yang menghiasi jalannya rapat.

"Manager Choi, aku ingin kau mengadakan survey ulang." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Arraseumnida, sajangnim."

"Manager Kim, lakukan negosiasi kembali kepada para penghuni di kawasan proyek kita." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Akan saya laksanakan, sajangnim."

"Aku minta semua orang bekerja keras, proyek ini harus sukses. Meeting usai." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi kemurkaannya, diiringi dengan peserta rapat yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

Kyuhyun membimbing langkah panjangnya menuju ruang pribadinya.

'Braaak'

Ditutupnya kasar pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa menghiraukan yeoja cantik yang telah berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa dia? Marah lagi?" tanya gadis itu –Lee Donghae- entah kepada siapa.

-inside of Kyu's room-

Kyuhyun menghembaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi. "Aiiish, tidak berguna." Disapu wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia.

Mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap telpon yang ada di mejanya. Dipenjetnya salah satu tombol yang ada pada telpon tersebut, yang langsung menghubungkannya pada ruangan lain. "Sekretaris Lee, masuklah."

'Tok tok tok'

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sesosok yeoja anggun dengan pakaian formal rok selutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang dipercantik dengan highheels shoesnya. Yeoja tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sejenak di hadapan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi kerjanya di seberang meja.

"Ada yang harus saya lakukan, sajangnim?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja tersebut, dia malah melangkah menghampiri sofa tamu yang panjang lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Duduklah, Donghae-sshi."

Yeoja tersebut –Donghae- memilih single sofa di hadapan Kyuhyun sebagai tempat duduk.

"Di sini, noona." Kata –perintah- Kyuhyun seraya menepuk sebelah kiri tempatnya duduk.

Donghae tersenyum, mengerti tindakan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sedang suntuk dan butuh teman berbagi cerita. "Arraseo, Kyu." Diapun menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun.

Baru saja dia menempelkan pantatnya di sofa, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dari samping. Hanya sebentar saja Donghae kaget akan tindakan namja tampan itu, sedetik kemudian kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung lebar Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi ketenangan dan kenyamanan kepadanya.

"What's going on, eoh?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Mereka tidak becus bekerja."

"Kurangilah bad temperament mu itu, Kyunnie. Lihatlah kedua tandukmu sudah tumbuh panjang mengalahkan tanduk Hell Boy." Gurau Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah malaikat yang bisa melenyapkan tandukku." Ujar Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan posisi memeluk Donghae. Dihirupnya dalam aroma harum khas tubuh Donghae yang mampu membuatnya damai.

"Ini tentang proyek itu? Mau cerita kenapa, Kyu-ah?"

"Para penghuni di kawasan proyek tidak mau menjual rumah mereka dan pergi dari sana. Dan dengan bodohnya Kangta –peserta rapat yang menunjukkan proposalnya- mengusulkan untuk melakukan tindakan pemaksaan." Adu Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ehm, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita menawarkan pekerjaan kepada mereka di resort yang akan dibangun di kawasan tersebut? Tentu saja disesuaikan dengan kemampuan mereka. Jadi hal itu juga mengurangi beban kita mencari karyawan kan? Mengertilah, Kyu-ah, mereka akan kehilangan rumah dan mungkin saja lahan penghasil uang mereka, tentu saja akan sangat sulit membujuk mereka."

Usai mendengarkan saran Donghae, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan mood yang sudah kembali membaik.

"Kau pintar, noona. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh otak cerdasku? Gomawo, noona. Saranghae~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Dikecupnya pipi tirus Donghae berkali-kali.

"Sudah, Kyu, geli." Donghae menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun dengan menahan wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku memang pintar, Kyu." Timpal Donghae narsis.

"Arra~ memang tepat memilihmu menjadi sekretarisku." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

-at 1 p.m.-

"Ayo makan siang bersama, noona." Ajak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Donghae.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kyuhyun-ah." Tanpa sadar Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga terlihat sangat imut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi menggoda seperti itu, noona, aku jadi ingin 'memakan'mu saat ini juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Yack! Sajangnim yadong. Kajja, aku sudah lapar."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Donghae possessive saat menuju kantin perusahaan.

"Kyu-ah, ini kantor." Ucap Donghae dengan nada gugup+malu+panic tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, malah dia semakin mempererat genggamannya. Obsidian tajamnya seolah mengatakan jangan-berani-mendekatinya-Lee-Donghae-hanya-milik-Cho-Kyuhyun-seorang kepada para namja yang menatap 'lapar' Donghae.

Sesampainya di kantin Donghae memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"Noona, kenapa sakarang kau tidak pernah membuatkan aku bekal?"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau selalu mengeluh dengan masakanku dan mengkritiknya tidak enak. Aku jadi malas membuatkan untukmu."

"Tapi aku selalu menghabiskannya tanpa sisa kan?"

"Tetap saja aku sebal kau bandingkan dengan Wookie –Kim Ryeowook- yeojachingu Yesung oppa yang kau bilang mahir memasak itu. Kenapa kau tidak meminta padanya saja?" ucap Donghae dibuat sesinis mungkin.

"Kalau kulakukan itu, Yesung hyung bisa melempar kepalaku dengan kura-kura anehnya itu, noona. Maka dari itu belejarlah memasak dari Teukie ahjumma."

"Aku sudah belajar dengan eomma." Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, seorang waitress mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Gamsahamnida." Donghae tersenyum tipis mengucapkan terima kasih kepada waitress itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun bersikap acuh dengan memgenakan topeng keangkuhannya.

"Cheonma. Silahkan menikmati." Waitress tersebut membungkuk lalu berlalu kembali ke habitatnya.

"Berdoa dulu, Kyu-ah, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan kita kenikmatan ini." Donghae merebut sumpit yang siap digunakan Kyuhyun menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Arra. Seperti biarawati saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya, menyusul Donghae yang telah melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Amin." Keduanya mengakhiri doa bersamaan.

"Selamat makan, Kyuhyunnie."

"Ne~"

Kyuhyun siap menyuapkan daging yang telah dipotongnya ke dalam mulutnya tapi Donghae menginterupsi kegiatannya tersebut.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Sayur itu baik untuk kesehatan, Kyu." Omel Donghae melihat hasil karya Kyuhyun mari-lenyapkan-makanan-tidak-enak-ini-dari-piring-suciku.

"They are so awful, noona, my tongue and my stomach can't accept it."

"Aigoo~ it's nonsense. Just open your mouth and swallow it away." Donghae memberikan deathglare terdahsyatnya kepada Kyuhyun, namun tidak mempan sama sekali bagi evil seperti dia, yang ada malah raut wajah Donghae sekarang menjadi lucu.

"Aiiiish! I'll do it." Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan menerima bendera putih dari Kyuhyun –menyerah.

"Deathglare mu payah. Kau harus belajar dulu padaku baru menggunakannya." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yack! Evil Kyu! Cepat habiskan makananmu. Awas kalau sayurnya tak kau makan."

"Arraseo!"

Donghae terkikik pelan saat mendapati ekspresi jijik+terpaksa+merana Kyuhyun memakan sayurnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa membawa'nya', Kyu-ah." Panic Donghae seraya meraba kedua saku blezernya mencari sesuatu setelah selesai makan. "Mianhae."

Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih dan menyesal Donghae. "Gwaenchana, noona, nanti saja di kantor." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Ne~ kajja kita kembali sekarang." Ajak Donghae.

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun mempersilahkan seseorang yang ingin menemuinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sekumpulan berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya.

"Permisi, sajangnim, mianhamnida mengganggu anda."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah begitu akrab di telinganya –dan hatinya. Obsidiannya menangkap sosok Donghae yang kini berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya seraya membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae untuk mendekat kepadanya. Donghae mematuhi instruksi dari Kyuhyun.

"Mian karena kelalaianku kau terlambat minum obat." Donghae kini berdiri di sebelah kursi kerja Kyuhyun, dia menundukkan kepalanya meyiratkan penyesalan.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka sikap Donghae yang seperti itu. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diraihnya dagu Donghae dengan tangan kanannya untuk melihat wajah cantik Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, noona." Kyuhyun menatap dalam manic kelam Donghae seraya tersenyum tulus –bukan evil- tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Donghae.

"Segeralah diminum, Kyu-ah." Donghae menyodorkan segelas air putih yang ada di meja Kyuhyun kepada sang empunya meja. Diambilnya 3 butir obat berbeda dari botol kecil tempat obat itu, setelahnya Donghae memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak segera diminum, Kyu-ah?" tanya Donghae heran saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi kedua tangannya –obat dan segelas air-

"Aku mau minum dengan cara yang kuajarkan padamu saat kau deman, noona." kata Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirk kebanggaannya yang menjadi pesona tersendiri baginya –menurut Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan gelas itu kembali di mejanya.

"Nde?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung akan perkataan Kyuhyun, namun tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya merinding melihat evil smirk Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa dia mendapatkan sinyal bahaya mengancam.

Tidak sabar menunggu Donghae mengerti, Kyuhyun memasukkan ketiga butir obat itu ke dalam mulut Donghae tanpa seizin pemiliknya, untung saja Donghae tidak menelannya. Dirainya pinggang ramping Donghae dan diraupnya bibir ranum Donghae tanpa aba-aba. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Donghae meminta akses masuk untuk lidahnya. Donghae yang mengerti –'cara' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun- pun membuka mulutnya. Lumatan pertama, lidah terlatih Kyuhyun mengambil satu butir obat dari dalam mulut Donghae lalu memindahkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya. Lumatan kedua, diambilnya lagi satu obat. Lumatan ketiga, diambilnya obat terakhir dalam mulut Donghae.

"Euungghmm.." desah Donghae.

Entah sejak kapan satu tangan Kyuhyun sudah berpindah menekan tengkuk Donghae guna memperdalam ciumannya dan satu tangannya masih setia mendekap erat pinggang ramping Donghae. Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Donghae agar melingkar di lehernya, setelah itu kembali mendekap pinggang Donghae. Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar mempermudahkan dirinya mengeklaim bibir manis nan menggoda Donghae. Lidahya menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Donghae, mengabsen deretan gigi rapinya, menyapu langit-langitnya dan tak lupa menyapa penguasa mulut Donghae dan mengajaknya berperang lidah yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae hanya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun semampunya.

"Ky-kyuuuuh…"

Paru-paru Donghae mulai memberontak meminta tambahan pasokan oksigen yang benar-benar sudah menipis. Didorongnya dada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan sesi ciuman panas mereka. Paham akan maksud Donghae, Kyuhyun menghentikan lumatannya dan perlahan memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae yang sedikit bengkak dikarenakan ulahnya itu. Tercipta benang saliva tipis saat bibir mereka terpisah. Donghae tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, segera dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa agar paru-parunya tidak meronta-ronta lagi.

"Obatnya jadi manis, aku lebih semangat minum obat. Hutangmu semalam lunas." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap saliva mereka yang tertinggal di sudut bibir kenyal Donghae.

.

.

.

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari paras tampan seorag namja yang kini sedang focus menyetir di tengah ramainya jalanan Kota Seoul. Tak jarang di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menyetir menyusuri keramaian, kedua matanya mencuri pandang pada sebuah gantungan kunci dengan sebuah tokoh kartun yang terletas di dashboard mobil. Dia pun juga menyenandungkan sebuah lagu anak-anak yang penuh kenangan untuknya.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..**_

_**You make me happy when sky agrey..**_

_**You never know, dear, how much I love you..**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away..**_

Dibelokkannya mobil lamborgini keluaran terbaru itu di sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup besar nan sederhana, terlihat di depan pagar ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Shappire Blue'. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia bergegas keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang lama –bahkan sangat lama- tak dikunjunginya. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menyusuri seluk-beluk rumah tersebut, satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya adalah pekarangan belakang.

"Tidak banyak berubah." Dia berkata lirih, killer smile andalannya pun masih senantiasa mengembang di bibirnya.

Sesampainya di pekarangan belakang, kedua bola matanya mengitari seluruh penjuru mencari sesuatu –seseorang- yang lama tak dijumpainya. Keadaannya sangat ramai, banyak anak-anak bermain dan berlari ke sana-sini dengan riang. Tak lama kemudian bidikan matanya terkunci pada sosok yeoja paruh baya –kira-kira- berusia setengah abad lebih sedang mendorong ayunan seorang anak. Dia mengenali wajah yang begitu familiar itu, seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang turun ke bumi. Langkah kakinya sedikit berlari menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"Eomma." Namja tampan dengan killer smile nya itu kini telah berada tepat di belakang yeoja tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Nde?" merasa dipanggil, yeoja tersebut menengok ke belakang. Sontak kedua matangnya terbelalak mendapati dirinya langsung dipeluk erat oleh seorang namja asing.

"Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, eomma."

"Nu-nuguya?"

Namja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya pada yeoja paruh baya –Leeteuk- yang dipanggilnya eomma tersebut dan menatapnya intens.

"Kibummie, eomma."

"Ki-Kibummie? Nae Kibummie?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya, sedangkan namja itu –Kibum- menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kedua pipi namja yang ada di depannya itu. Cairan bening hangat mengalir dari kedua mata indah Leetuk, dibawanya kembali Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

"Neomu bogoshippoyo, chagiya."

"Nado, eomma."

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian saling meluapkan rindu, Leeteuk melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak bertemu Donghae, Kibum-ah?"

"Noona ada di sini?" kedua mata Kibum berbinar-binar mendengar nama orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya dalam 17 tahun terakhir ini disebut.

"Ne, dia baru saja pamit pulang, tapi dia bilang akan mampir ke kamar Sulli yang sedang sakit sebentar."

Tanpa aba-aba dan mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk lebih lanjut, Kibum berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. Kedua matanya dengan siaga menyapu seluruh daerah yang tertangkap olehnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kibum, seorang yeoja cantik –sosok yang sedang dia cari- berjalan melewati dirinya di belakangnya meninggalkan panti asuhan Shappire Blue.

Senyum yeoja anggun dengan high heels dan surai hitam sebahunya yang dia biarkan tergerai mengembang tatkala mendapati sosok namja tampan yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah memastikan jalanan aman, yeoja itu menyeberang menuju sisi jalan lain menghampiri namja yang telah menunggunya.

"Sudah lama, Kyu-ah?" tanyanya saat sudah di hadapan namja itu.

"Aniyo, noona."

Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil bermerk Sonata dan melaju pergi menjauh dari panti asuhan Shapphire Blue.

-back to Kibum-

"Eodiseoyo, noona?"

T~B~C

To~Be~Continue


	3. Chapter 3

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Dengan mata sendu Kibum melangkahkan kakinya gontai kembali ke dalam rumah, tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya telah membimbingnya sampai di ruang tamu.

"Kibum-ah, gwaenchanayo?" sebuah suara lembut mengembalikan rohnya yang berkelana entah kemana kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Nan gwaenchana, eomma." Senyum tipis –agak terpaksa- tercetak di wajahnya, mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja.

"Kemarilah, eomma menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kibum, Leeteuk berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kibum hanya mengernyit bingung, namun dia tetap mengekori (?) Leeteuk.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah ruangan yang Kibum identifikasikan sebagai ruang kerja Leeteuk. Didudukkan dirinya pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruang itu. Kedua onyx Kibum menjelajahi seluruh interior ruangan, sementara Leeteuk sibuk mencari sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Leeteuk menghampiri Kibum setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, dia duduk di samping Kibum.

"Ini." Leeteuk menyodorkan sesuatu –sebuah foto berukuran 4x6- kepada Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya dengan raut wajah bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Leeteuk kenapa dia diberi foto sebuah yeoja manis dengan surai hitam sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai sedang tersenyum riang. Mengerti akan tatapan Kibum siapa-yeoja-yang-ada-di-dalam-foto-ini?-kenapa-eomma-memberikannya-padaku? Itu, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan membuka suara.

"Itu uri Donghae, Kibum-ah. Cantik kan?"

"Hae-Hae noona?" kedua matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya dengan sendirinya menanyakan hal itu pada Leeteuk, sekedar untuk memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah menangkap ucapan Leeteuk.

"Ne." jawab Leeteuk seraya menangguk mantap. Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya kini dari Leeteuk kepada sosok yeoja mempesona dalam foto di tangannya, mata polos yeoja itu seakan memerangkapnya.

Kedua sudut bibir Kibum melengkung naik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Neomu yeppo."

Leeteuk yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman super lirih dari mulut Kibum menyunggingkan angelic smile yang dimilikinya.

"Mengapa tadi kau langsung berlari, Kibum-ah? Pasti sulit bagimu mengenali wajah Donghae saat ini."

"Aku hanya sangat senang akan berjumpa dengannya, eomma."

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya, eoh?" Leeteuk tersenyum menggoda.

"Eumh, begitulah eomma. Rengekkan manja dan tangisan cengengnya selalu saja memenuhi otakku selama ini. Apa dia masih kekanakan seperti itu, eomma?"

"Yah, dia sudah menjadi seorang dewasa, Bum-ah. Tentu saja dia gengsi bersikap seperti itu."

Leeteuk dan Kibum tertawa bersama mengingat betapa cengeng dan kekanakkannya si kecil Donghae dulu.

"Oh iya, eomma, di mana apaa? Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi." Tanya Kibum penasaran karena tidak menemukan sosok namja tegas yang juga ia rindukan.

Seketika sorot mata Leeteuk meredup. "Appamu sudah di surge, Kibum-ah." Jawab Leeteuk pelan. Kumpulan cairan bening siap meluncur dari sudut mata indahnya kapan saja. Kibum membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar kabar duka dari Leeteuk.

"Lima tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas." Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya, kini air mata yang ditahannya sekuat mungkin telah meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Uljima, eomma." Kibum mengusap air mata Leeteuk lembut. "Jeosonghaeyo aku tidak mengetahui tentang Kangin appa." Kibum menarik tangannya dari pipi Leeteuk dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat sedih dan menyesal tidak berada di saat Kangin –pemilik panti asuhan, suami Leeteuk- kembali kepada Tuhan.

Kangin dan Leeteuk adalah sepasang suami istri yang tidak dikaruniai anak. Untuk menghilangkan kesedihan istrinya, Kangin membangun panti asuhan ini. Dia tidak ingin istrinya yang sangat menyukai anak-anak dan sangat keibuan itu tertekan.

"Gwaenchana, Kibum-ah. Kita doakan saja appamu bahagia di sana." Ujar Leeteuk menenangkan Kibum dari penyesalannya saraya menepuk pelan bahu Kibum.

"Ne, eomma. Tuhan pasti menjaga appa dengan baik, appa adalah orang yang berhati mulia." Leeteuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Bagaimana kabar Tuan dan Nyonya Tan di Cina? Apa mereka merawatmu dengan baik?"

"Ne, eomma, mereka sangat menyayangiku. Kabar mereka baik."

"Syukurlah, eomma senang mendengarnya. Besok eomma akan memberitahu Donghae kalau kau ada di Seoul."

"Aniyo,eomma. aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk noona."

"Aiish, arraseo. Terserah padamu saja, Kibum-ah."

Leeteuk dan Kibum bercengkerama melepas rindu. Kibum menceritakan kehidupannya di Cina dengan orang tua angkatnya yang begitu menyayanginya. Dia juga menceritakan tujuan kedatangannya ke Korea Selatan, yang tidak lain adalah untuk mengembangkan salah satu perusahaan appanya dalam bidang fashion di Seoul.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mobil mewah yang membelah kesibukan lalu lintas kota Seoul, terdapat seorang namja tampan bersurai ikal coklat madu yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir dan seorang yeoja cantik bersurai hitam pekat sepanjang bahunya yang dibiarkan terurai sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul pada petang hari tersebut melalui kaca mobil.

"Kyunnie-ah, kau mau mengajakku makan malam di mana?" tanya yeoja itu –Donghae- kepada namja yang focus dengan kemudi di sampingnya –Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae sekilas dan tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia. Kalau kuberitahu sekarang tidak asyik lagi." Perhatiannya kembali pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Yack! Kyunnie pelit." Donghae memasang wajah cemberut. "Makanannya harus enak, ne?" seketika rona wajah Donghae berubah menjadi riang kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Donghae. 'Cepat sekali moodnya berubah,' batin Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun dan Donghae disibukkan dengan isi kepala mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya memasuki parkiran sebuah restoran mewah bergaya eropa, lalu diparkirkannya Sonata itu.

"Ayo turun, noona." ujar Kyuhyun -yang ternyata sudah berdiri membukakan pintu untuk Donghae- membuyarkan lamunannya.

Donghae keluar dari mobil dan dengan segera tangan kanannya yang tidak menenteng tas jinjingnya digenggam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membimbing Donghae masuk ke dalam restoran. Tidak henti-hentimya Donghae mengamati keadaan restoran yang –Donghae pikir- aneh.

"Kyunnie-ah, sepertinya sudah tutup, kita pulang saja. Sepi sekali tidak ada pengunjungnya." Donghae menuturkan argument sekaligus rasa penasarannya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman misterius –lagi- oleh Kyuhyun.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah meja yang hanya terdapat dua kursi dengan lilin di atasnya dan ditemani dengan red rose favorit Donghae. Romantis. Satu kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun menuntun Donghae menuju salah satu kursi dan menariknya, mempersilakan Donghae untuk duduk. Sementara Kyuhyun menempati satu kursi lain di depan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, lalu muncullah seorang pelayan yang membawakan makannan –steak danging sapi- dan wine –dibantu oleh sebuah meja dorong dengan roda di keempat sisinya *aduh, author bingung ngomongnya* Setelah pelayan itu meletakkan makanan dan menuangkan wine untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae, dia permisi undur diri. Tidak sampai di situ saja suasana romantic yang tercipta, suara melodi biola yang berduet dengan piano mengalun merdu nan lembut menemani acara dinner mereka.

"Kyu-"

"Aku mengusir semua pengunjung, noona." Kyuhun memotong perkataan Donghae, sekaligus menjawab rasa penasaran yang bersarang di pikiran Donghae. "Ayo makan. Steak di sini terkenal yang paling enak."

"Euhm." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memotong steak yang ada di hadapannya."

"Masshita." Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum senang seusai menyuapkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae melalui acara dinnernya –yang romantic- diselingi dengan canda tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Usai menghabiskan makan malamnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dan lagu yang mengalun dari instrument biola dan piano kini adalah Marry U, lagu dari boyband super terkenal asal Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut dan meraih tangan kanan Donghae dengan tangan kirinya. Donghae terbelalak kaget saat dilihatnya sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik –dan terkesan sangat mahal- bertahtakan batu rubi biru disertai mutiara-mutiara di sepanjang kalung tergeletak di dalam kotak itu.

"K-kyu-"

"Lee Donghae, would you marry me?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae –lagi- saat Donghae hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Sontak Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar permintaan –lamaran- Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya tangan Donghae erat dan ditatapnya kedua manic kelam Donghae dalam.

"Haha.. ja-jangan ber-can-canda, K-kyu.." Donghae tertawa canggung untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

"Aku serius, Donghae-ah. Saranghae." Tegas Kyuhyun dengan menekan setiap katanya.

Donghae menemukan kesungguhan di kedua obsidian Kyuhyun. Donghae bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya tanpa melukai hati Kyuhyun, otaknya sibuk merangkai kata yang tepat.

"A-aku belum siap. Mi-mian." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut menangkap raut kekecawaan, kesedihan ataupun kekesalan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan terus menunggumu tanpa lelah. Simpanlah ini –kalung- sampai kau siap."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Lee Donghae."

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

Saat di mobil selama perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfer di antara mereka. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae tidak ada yang berniat buka suara suara guna memecahkan keheningan yang melanda. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa disadari Donghae, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan apartemennya. Donghae segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya dari alam antah-berantahnya, mencoba bersikap biasa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menyergap merekan.

"Kau mau mampir, Kyu?"

"Ani, istirahatlah, noona."

"Baiklah, gomawo."

Donghae hendak membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae berbalik kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Wae geurae, Kyunnie-ah?"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kepada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam terpaku. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae lembut dan sayang, sekedar ingin menjelaskan kepada Donghae betapa ia mencintai Donghae. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengulas senyum.

"Masuklah, noona."

"Euhm." Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya memandangi mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya dan lenyap di tikungan. Tidak ada lambaian tangan dan senyum riang seperti biasanya, atau sekedar kata 'hati-hati' saat mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun. Pikiran Donghae masih kalut akan kejadian tadi –lamaran Kyuhyun.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya terseok-seok menuju apartemennya. Begitu sampai di dalam apartemen, dia hanya berjalan menuruti ke mana kakinya akan membawanya. Balkon. Kini Donghae berdiri di balkon apartemennya seraya memandangi langit malam berhias bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan. Kedua mata polosnya menerawang entah jauh ke mana.

"When will you come back, eoh? Bogoshippoyo." Rancaunya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Senyum terus mengembang menghiasi bibir kissable nya. Tak bosan-bosannya dia pandangi selembar foto yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk saat di panti asuhan petang tadi. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintasi pikirannya.

#flashback#

Terlihat seorang yeoja kecil nan manis sedang asyik mencorat-coret kertas gambarnya di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, membentuk sebuah pola gambar ikan yang didominasi oleh warna orange, sementara namja kecil di sampingnya tengah meyibukkan diri membaca sebuah buku ensiklopedia –yang diduga terlalu berat untuk menjadi bacaan seorang murid kelas 2 SD berusia 6 tahun- sambilm menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Semilir angin sore hari membelai surai hitam mereka.

"Bummie-ah, lihat! Lucu kan?"

Yeoja kecil itu menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada namja kecil di sebelahnya dengan kedua mata polosnya yang berbinar-binar. Diturunnya buku ensiklopedi yang tengah dia baca dan menatap kertas gambar itu datar.

"Lucu apanya? jelek." Ujar si namja kecil -Kibum- lalu memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada buku yang sejenak ia tinggalkan.

Yeoja kecil nan manis itu –Lee Donghae- mem-pout-kan bibir dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya serta memasang ekspresi kesal di wajahnya yang -menurut Kibum- begitu imut.

"Yack! Nemo tidak jelek, dia lucu, Kibummie~" Seru yeoja kecil itu yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Kibum itu.

"Gambarmu aneh, noona."

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak lain –yang terdiri dari 5 orang- muncul di hadapan kedua anak yang sedang asyik beragumen tersebut. Seorang yeoja kecil –yang diperkirakan sebaya dengan Donghae- merebut kertas gambar Donghae. Seketika Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah merebut –paksa- gambar miliknya. Melihat siapa yang telah menyambar gambarnya secara kasar itu, sontak Donghae menundukkan kepalanya –takut.

"Iihhh, jelek sekali, mengerikaa, seperti gambar anak TK saja." Maki yeoja itu, dipandangnya remeh gambar Donghae dan membuangnya ke dalam kubangan lumpur yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka kini.

"Yaah! Hyunna-ah, kenapa kau membuangnya? hanya aku yang boleh mengatakannya jelek." Teriak Kibum jengkel dengan kelakuan temannya di panti itu.

Donghae bangkit hendak mengambil kertas itu, namun dengan segera Hyunna mendorong Donghae dengan kuat hingga Donghae jatuh tersungkur di dalam kubangan lumpur tersebut bersama dengan gambarnya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kibum kalap. Tanpa dikomando, segera dihampirinya Donghae yang sudah berlumuran lumpur dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kibum-ah, kenapa kau berteman dengannya? Bergabunglah dengan kami, dia tidak pantas menjadi temanmu." Kata namja kecil bertubuh tambun yang berdiri di samping Hyunna.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Shindong-ah. Jangan ganggu Donghae noona lagi. Enyahlah dari hadapan kami!" perintah Kibum dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk.

"Kau akan menyesal, Kim Kibum." Ucap Hyunna terakhir kali dengan nada mengancam sebelum melenggang pergi dengan teman-temannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isak tangis keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Uljima, noona, mereka sudah pergi."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hueeeee~" Bukannya berhenti tapi isak tangis Donghae malah pecah semakin keras. kibum gelagapan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk meredakan tangisan Donghae.

"Ya-yah! Kenapa malh semakin keras?"

Setelah bisa menenangkan diri, akhirnya Donghae menghentikan acara mari-menangis-tersedu-sedu-sepuasnya-dan-sekeras-mungkin.

"Go-gomawo hiks Ki-hiks Kibummie hiks." Ujar Donghae yang masih sesegukan.

Kibum terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah childish Donghae saat itu. "Cheonma, noona. ayo masuk ganti bajumu lalu minta Teukie eomma mengobati lukamu."

Donghae memandangi keadaan dirinya yang berantakan sejenak. Dilihatnya pakaiannya yang telah berantakan dan kotor oleh lumpur serta dipandanginya sejenak beberapa luka lecet di siku dan lututnya.

"Hueee~ aku terluka, sakiiiit~" tangis Donghae kembali pecah.

Kibum hanya menatap cengo Donghae. 'Padahal tadi sudah diam, sekarang diteruskan menangis lagi?' batin Kibum heran akan sikap cengeng Donghae yang melebihi batas kewajaran –menurutnya.

Tanpa menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan acara tangis-menangisnya, Kibum menuntun Donghae ke dalam rumah menemui Leeteuk.

#flashback ends#

Kibum tersenyum geli mengingat sosok yang ada di masa lalunya itu.

"Noona, kau cengeng sekali. Hmm, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Diletakkannya foto itu di dadanya. Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya, merilekskan sendi-sendinya dan beranjak memasuki dua mimpi indahnya yang senantiasa ditemani oleh sosok yeoja yang sangat dia rindukan.

.

.

.

"Dongeng apa hari ini? Snow White lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri segerombolan anak yang tengah duduk membentuk lingkaran di halaman belakang panti asuhan Sapphire Blue, dengan satu yeoja dewasa ikut duduk melingkar yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di luar lingkaran, berhadapan dengan yeoja cantik itu.

"Kyu oppa!" teriak salah satu yeoja kecil yang ikut duduk melingkar dan segera berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyembut pelukan yeoja kecil itu dan menempatkan dia dalam pangkuannya. "Sulli-ah, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, oppa. Donghae eonnie cudah mengucil cakitnya." Jawabnya lucu dengan cadelnya. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Sulli seraya tersenyum.

"Hyung! Jangan menganggu noona yang cedang belcerita. Huh cebal~" Tutur namja kecil bermodel rambut ala jamur yang duduk di pangkuan Donghae yang tengah bersungut ria dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mianhae, Taeminnie. Noona menceritakan dongeng apa?"

"Beauty and The Beast, oppa." Jawab bocah kecil lainnya yang bernama Tiffany.

"Jinjja? Biasanya selalu Snow White?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Yack! Kyu evil, aku kan tidak hanya bisa satu dongeng saja. Lagipula nae dongsaengdeul yang manis ini menyukai Snow White, jadi tidak masalah kan?" Donghae angkat bicara guma membela diri.

"Ehmm, kalau dipikir-pikir Beauty and The Beast itu seperti Hae eonnie dan Kyu oppa." Kata anak lain yang bernama Victoria -dengan tangan kiri diletakkan di dagu dan telunjuk tangan kanan di kepala membentuk pose berpikir- yang melerai –secara tidak langsung- perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, Vic noona?" tanya namja kecil dengan mata bulatnya –Minho- penasaran.

"Karena Hae eonnie yang cantik dan baik hati mau bersama dengan Kyu oppa yang jelek dan jahat." Jawab Victoria tanpa dosa. Sontak hal ini menimbulkan tawa terbahak-bahak dari anak-anak dan juga Donghae yang mendengarnya.

"Ya-yah! Vic-ah, Kyu oppa ini sangat tampan dan baik hati, berbeda sekali dengan Beast yang kejam dan buruk rupa itu." Jelas Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menekan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Tidak elit sekali kalau dia marah atas penuturan polos anak kecil.

"Aku cetuju dengan Vic noona!" seru Taemin yang mengangkat tangannya setinggi .mungkin.

"Ya, aku juga setuju." Paduan suara anak-anak lain terdengar menyetujui argument Taemin, bahkan Sulli yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun pun turun berseru keras.

"Yack! Kalian ingin membully ku ramai-ramai, eoh?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah pura-pura kesalnya. "Ya sudah, akan ku kembalikan lagi ice cream nya kepada penjualnya." Kyuhyun berucap dengan memamerkan evil smirk kebanggaannya.

Mendengar dua kata yang menarik itu –ice cream- sontak mata anak-anak tersebut berbinar senang.

"Shireo oppa/hyung. Kau tampan dan baik hati, bla bla bla…" mereka pun melancarkan serangan rayuan maut kepada Kyuhyun ditambah dengan puppy eyes yang sangat menggemaskan yang tentu saja sulit menolak permohonan mereka.

"Arraseo. Masuklah, Teukie eomma sudah menunggu." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Yeyeye!" anak-anak itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berlarian memasuki rumah, tidak sabar menikmati sensasi lembut, dingin dan manis dari ice cream.

Donghae terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dongsaengdeulnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Kyuhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Donghae berdiri, dengan senang hati Donghae menyambutnya.

"And this is for you, my Beauty, who always accompany me." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar merah nan indah dari balik jas hitamnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Donghae.

"Gomawo." Donghae tersenyum memamerkan angelic smile nya yang tengah mampu menjerat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terjebak dalam pesonanya.

"Noona! hati-hati dengan Beast!" tiba-tiba teriakan Minho menggelegar dan merusak suasana romantis yang berusaha Kyuhyun ciptakan.

"Ne, Minho-ah!" Donghae balas berteriak.

"Yack! Choi Minho! Awas kau!" Kyuhyun tidak mau tertinggal ikut berteriak meramaikan suasana, sekaligus mengacaukan suasana romantis nya bersama Donghae.

Donghae asyik menertawai Kyuhyun, tetapi di saat Donghae lengah itulah dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Donghae, lalu kabur dari Donghae sebelum sang angel bertransformasi menjadi devil.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun pervert!"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang melibatkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Tidak dihiraukan usia mereka yang sudah tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

'tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kibum yang tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi.

"Masuk," Kibum mempersilakan seseorang yang mengetok pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk. Begitu pintu dibuka, muncullah sosok namja jangkung dengan mata rubahnya yang berbalut jas hitam menutupi kemeja kuning yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, hyung." Kibum tersenyum mendapati sosok Yunho lah yang ternyata memasuki ruangannya. Kibum memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan informal karena saat ini adalah istirahat makan siang.

"Kibum-ah, kau mau makan siang di mana?"

"Terserah hyung saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama yeojachinguku saja, we are going to have lunch together. Sekalian kukenalkan padanya, dia itu sangat cantik. Tapi awas ya kalau kau menyukainya, dia hanya milikku seorang."

Kibum terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Yunho. Setelah mengenal Yunho selama beberapa hari ini, ternyata Yunho adalah orang yang menyenangkan tapi kalau soal pekerjaan dia selalu serius dan tidak pernah main-main. Sosok Yunho yang professional itulah yang membuat Kibum mudah akrab dangannya.

"Aniya, hyung. Mana mungkin aku merebut wanitamu?"

"Baguslah. Belakangan ini sepertinya kau sedang senang, kau sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mau berbagi cerita denganku?"

"Ehmm, aku akan menceritakannya kapan-kapan." Kibum tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Aiiish, terserah kau saja. ayo pergi, aku tidak mau BooJae ku menunggu lama. Kajja."

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Yunho keluar dari ruangannya.

Sejenak Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegangi dada sebelah kirinya di mana jantungnya berada.

'Kenapa jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih kencang seperti waktu itu?' batin Kibum. Waktu itu yang dimaksud Kibum adalah saat dia keluar dari panti asuhan Sapphire Blue untuk mengejar Donghae tapi tidak bertemu –padahal Donghae melintas tepat di belakangnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho menoleh ke belakang ketika menyadari Kibum tidak berada di sampingnya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ah, aniya hyung."

Kibum kembali berjalan sejajar dengan Yunho menuju mobil Yunho yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sudut café, terlihat dua yeoja yang salah satunya berambut hitam sepanjang punggungnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda -Kim Jaejoong- dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat keemasan –Lee Donghae- *Hae ganti warna rambut* yang dibiarkan tergerai. Tak lupa hadir pula seorang namja bersurai coklat madu yang duduk di samping Donghae tengah asyik menarikan jarinya pada gadget canggih di tangannya, tidak dihiraukannya dua yeoja yang sedang bertukar cerita itu.

Yunho memasuki sebuah café di mana dia dan kekasihnya –Jaejoong- berjanji akan bertemu. Kibum masih setia mengikuti langkah Yunho. Yunho mengedarkan pandangan matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok cantik kekasihnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kajja, Kibum-ah. Dia tidak sendiri, nanti kukenalkan kau pada mereka, biar kau tambah teman." Yunho melangkah mendekati tempat di mana kekasih dan temannya duduk.

"Annyeong, chagiya. lama menungguku?" sapa Yunho seraya bercipika-cipiki dengan Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, Yunnie-ah. Kau datang dengan seseorang?"

"Ne, dia presdir baru yang aku ceritakan." Jawab Yunho. "Hey, cepat kemari." Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Saat Kibum sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho, sontak kedua matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok yeoja yang sangat familiar duduk di hadapannya, sosok yeoja yang beberapa hari ini dia pandangi melalui refleksinya di foto.

"BooJae, Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kenalkan dia presdir baru The Style. Tan Kibum." Yunho memperkenalkan diri Kibum kepada tiga orang yang duduk bersamanya.

"Annyeong, Kibum-sshi. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Yunnie sudah banyak bercerita tentang dirimu."

"Ne." Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih terpaku, pandangan matanya lurus menatap yeoja di depannya tanpa berkedip.

-Donghae POV-

Ki-Kibum?

Ahh, tidak mungkin. Yunho oppa bilang namanya Tan Kibum. Mana mungkin namja asing di hadapanku ini adalah Bummie-**ku. ***Donghae tidak tahu kalau orang tua angkat Kibum bermarga Tan*

**-**Donghae POV ends-

"Naega Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida, Kibum-sshi." Donghae menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya sabagai salam kenal dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Kibum.

"Tan Kibum imnida. Bangapseumnida, Donghae-sshi." Kibum pun balas tersenyum pada Donghae, ditampilkannya killer smile andalannya.

Donghae menyikut pinggang namja bersurai ikal di sampingnya yang mengacuhkan kehadiran empat manusia yang duduk bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan kedua obsidiannya dari iPhonenya yang telah menampilkan aplikasi permainan yang ada di smartphonenya itu.

"Kyu.."

Donghae memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat sangat imut bagi Kibum yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Donghae. Diambilnya iPhone dari tangan Kyuhyun secara paksa tanpa izin sang pemilik.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namjachingu Donghae noona."Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata pada akhir kalimatnya. Dirangkulkannya lengan kirinya di pinggang Donghae possessive. Dia tidak suka cara Kibum yang memandang miliknya –Donghae- dengan intens.

Jedeeerr!

Petir serasa menyambar Kibum. Dapat dirasakan hatinya perih mendengar pernyataan –klaim- Kyuhyun yang bagaikan ribuan pisau tajam menghujam jantungnya. Seketika sorot mata Kibum meredup.

'Noona…' batin Kibum nelangsa.

.

.

.

T~B~C


	4. Chapter 4

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Deru suara mesin mobil Kyuhyun berhenti saat tiba di depan sebuah kompleks apartemen modern minimalis –tempat di mana Donghae tinggal.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Kyu-ah. Good night." Donghae membuka pintu dan akan beranjak keluar, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun dan menariknya kembali ke tempat duduk penumpang di samping Kyuhyun yang tadi dia duduki.

"Wae?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku mampir dulu, noona?"

"Ini sudah sangat larut, Kyuhyunnie, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Lagipula aku tidak enak pada tetangga kalau kau-"

"Arra arra. Ck, noona tidak punya alasan lain?" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Aku akan mengarangnya nanti." Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"Donghae noona menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan memasang tampang kesal yang imut –menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat tidak cocok dengan ekspresi itu, Kyu-ah, terlihat menyeramkan." Ledek Donghae.

"Ish, aku akan membalasmu, noona." Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis.

"Apa yang akan kau laku-UUUMMPPHHH!"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan aksi menantang-Kyuhyun, bibir kenyal Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibir ranumnya. Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendapati serangan dadakan Kyuhyun, dirinya meronta dalam bekapan bibir Kyuhyun, tapi apa daya tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya. Yang bisa Donghae lakukan sekarang hanyalah memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan aksinya.

Bibir penuh Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir manis Donghae yang selalu sukses menggoda iman Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam dan menutup rapat bibirnya. Kesal akan aksi jangan-biarkan-Kyuhyun-masuk yang dilancarkan oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Donghae sedikit keras sehingga membuahkan desahan dari Donghae.

"Eunghh."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Donghae yang sedikit terbuka karena mengeluarkan desahan. Dijelajahinya semua penghuni goa hangat yeojachingunya. Tidak hanya lidahnya yang aktif bekerja, Kyuhyun mendatangkan bala bantuan. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman panasnya, kelapanya pun sedikit dimiringkan untuk mempermudah dirinya menginvasi bibir manis dan goa hangat Donghae.

Donghae mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga dia membutuhkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah meronta-ronta meminta pasokan oksigen. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan tanda peringatan dari Donghae, perlahan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya yang menciptakan benang saliva tipis. Donghae segera mengambil oksigen sepuas-puasnya, memenuhi hasrat paru-parunya akan oksigen.

"Hosh.. hosh.. MMPPPHHH!"

Baru beberapa detik Donghae memenuhi paru-parunya, Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibirnya dengan ganas. Dihisap, dijilat dan dikulumnya bibir manis Donghae layaknya lollipop. Donghae memukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun, ia kesal dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang tanpa permisi dan aba-aba langsung menyambar bibirnya. Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Donghae, dengan tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas dia memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Donghae melototkan kedua matanya dan memasang pose kesal yang malah terlihat sangat imut di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau menggairahkan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum –seringai- mesumnya yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Donghae. Ditatapnya manic indah Donghae intens.

"PERVERT." Ucap Donghae yang semakin kesal mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"SEXY." Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan kata-kata membalas ucapan Donghae.

"Hobi sekali menciumku, tidak bosan?" Tanya Donghae.

"A-N-I. Jika bisa, aku ingin menempelkan bibir noona di bibirku sepanjang waktu." Kyuhyun ber-evil-smirk ria.

"Yadong! I hate you."

"But I love so much, Lee Donghae."

"Menyingkir dariku, aku mau turun." Titah Donghae.

"Saranghae." Sebelum Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Donghae, dikecupnya lembut kening Donghae, kecupan yang sarat akan cinta.

"Have a good sleep." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Donghae lembut.

"Ne, have a good sleep too." Balas Donghae seraya tangan halusnya terangkat menyentuh pipi tirus Kyuhyun, tak lupa pula ia sunggingkan angelic smile nya yang mempesona.

Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak turun, kali ini tidak ada tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya. Donghae tidak langsung memasuki apartemennya, dia berdiri di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne. Masuklah, noona."

"Aniyo."

"Aku ingin melihatmu masuk dulu."

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya, dia tahu betul karakter Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. "Baiklah."

Donghae berbalik, dia membimbing kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung apartemennya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Donghae yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang ditelan tembok besar gedung.

"Jeongmal saranghamnida, Donghae-ah."

Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen Donghae. Dikendarai mobilnya menggilas keramaian malam jalanan kota Seoul menuju kediamannya yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari apartemen yeojachingunya.

.

.

.

Donghae menapaki lantai apartemennya, dihempaskan tubuh letihnya yang dikarenakan padatnya menjalani hari di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang santai. Disenderkannya kepalanya yang terasa berat di senderan sofa dan memijat pelipisnya guna menghilangkan pening yang mendera. Sekelebat bayangan akan seseorang di masa lalunya dan orang yang baru bertemu dengannya tadi siang di kafe menyambangi pikirannya.

"Kibum. Tan Kibum." Gumamnya.

"Aish. Lee Donghae pabbo." Donghae memukul pelan kepalanya. "Tentu saja dia bukan Kibummie-mu, Donghae. Kibummie sudah hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya di Cina." Donghae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya salah. Alam pikirannya menerawang kembali ke masa lalu –masa kecilya.

#flashback#

Terlihat seorang namja kecil sedang kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Fokusnya tersita pada seseorang, kekhawatiran menyusup relung hatinya tatkala sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Hongki-ah, kau tahu di mana Donghae noona?" Tanya namja kecil itu –Kibum- pada namja kecil lain yang sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang tengah panti asuhan bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Mollayo." Jawab namja kecil bernama Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mainan yang ada di tangannya.

"Aish." Kibum mendengus kesal, keputusasaan hampir melandanya. Sejenak ia berpikir dengan kepala dingin, mencoba menganalisis di mana kemungkinan orang yang ia cari –Donghae- berada.

"Pasti di sana." Ujar Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya -berlari kecil- menuju tempat yang ia perkirakan –ia yakini tepatnya- menjadi tempat keberadaan Donghae.

"Benar ternyata." Ucap Kibum tersenyum lega saat mendapati sosok yeoja kecil yangusianya lebih tua darinya sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel di pekarang belakang, dengan posisi kaki ditekuk ke atas dan menyembunyikan wajah polosnya di lututnya. Dihampirinya sahabat yang selalu menemaninya menghabiskan waktu dan selalu menempel padanya.

"Noona, sedang apa sendirian di sini? Aku mencarimu." Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Donghae.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menerobos gendang telinganya, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja. Kibum hanya diam, menunggu Donghae membuka mulut.

"Huweeee~" tangis Donghae pecah seketika. Kibum kebingungan melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Yah, noona, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kibum gelagapan.

"Huweeeeeeee~" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Donghae malah semakin kenjang menangis.

Kibum membantu Donghae berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Donghae. Saat menangis, marah atau bad mood biasanya Donghae yang merupakan hug-a-holic akan merasa lebih baik setelah dipeluk. Jadi memeluk Donghae saat ini adalah pilihan terbaik menurut Kibum. Setelah tangisan Donghae tidak lagi terdengar dan hanya menyisakan isakan dari mulut mungil Donghae, Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Waeyo, noona? Ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau menangis."

"Hiks Kanginnie appa bilang hiks kau dan orang tua barumu hiks akan pergi ke Cina huweee~" setelah menyampaikan pada Kibum kegalauan hatinya, tangis Donghae kembali pecah.

Kibum kembali menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. "Uljima, noona, aku tidak akan pergi lama." Kibum mengelus-elus punggung Donghae mencoba memberinya ketenangan. "Aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Jinjjayo?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan menatapnya, matanya berbinar mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Ne." jawab Kibum mengangguk yakin.

"Yaksok?" Donghae menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya pada Kibum.

"Yaksok." Kibum mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Donghae.

"Noona mau menungguku?"

"Euhm." Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu noona tidak boleh menangis lagi. Aku ingin noona tersenyum."

Donghae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ditariknya kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang disebut senyum, senyum yang sangat manis yang Donghae persembahkan untuk Kibum.

"Saat mengantarku pergi, noona tidak boleh menangis, eoh?"

"Ne, Bummie-ah."

"Kajja kita masuk, noona. Kangin appa, Teukie eomma dan orang tua baruku sudah menunggu."

Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae, menggandengnya memasuki panti asuhan.

Kini Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae berdiri di depan panti asuhan Sapphire Blue. Mereka hendak mengantar kepergian salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang sekarang ini sudah resmi diadopsi oleh pasangan suami-istri asal Cina-Korea –Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul- yang belum dikarunia seorang anak setelah 5 tahun menikah.

"Kami permisi, Kangin-sshi, Leeteuk-sshi." Kata sang kepala keluarga.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Hangeng-sshi, Heechul-sshi." Balas Kangin.

"Tolong jaga uri Kibummie." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja, Leeteuk-sshi. Kami sangat menyayanginya." Ujar Heechul yang menggandeng tangan Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, jadilah anak yang baik dan berbakti, ne?" pesan Kangin.

"Ne, Kangin appa." Kibum menggangguk. "See you, Hae noona." Kibum menyunggingkan senyumnya yang dibalas senyum –sangat- manis dari Donghae.

Kibum memasuki mobil bersama kedua orang tua –angkat- nya. Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis sesuai dengan apa yang Kibum katakan padanya. Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang digandeng Leeteuk. Saat mobil yang membawa Kibum beranjak pergi, Donghae tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari Leeteuk dan berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"Bummie-ah! Gaijima!" teriak Donghae sambil berlari dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua matanya.

"Donghae-ah!" seru Kangin dan Leeteuk yang mengejar Donghae.

Kibum yang melihat Donghae berlari mengejarnya lewat kaca spion mobil, membuka kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah aku, noona!" seru Kibum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

'Bruk'

Donghae terjatuh mencium kerasnya jalan beraspal, kedua lutut dan sikunya pun terluka mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakit hiks."

Donghae tetap berusaha bangkit dan kembali berlari, namun apa daya dia hanya mampu berjalan tertatih dengan luka yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Kibum begitu tak tega melihat Donghae dengan luka-lukanya. Dia paling tahu kalau Donghae tidak tahan dengan sakit. Hati Kibum perih melihat Donghae yang menderita.

"Aigo, kau terluka chagiya. Uljima, ne?" Leeteuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae dan meraih tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya saat ia dan Kangin berhasil menyusul Dongahe.

"Hiks hiks." Donghae balas mendekap Leeteuk erat dan terus terisak.

"Ayo kita pulang dan obati lukamu, chagiya." Kangin mengambil alih tubuh Donghae dari pelukan Leeteuk –istrinya- dan menggendongnya menuju panti asuhan Sapphire Blue.

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu hangat Kangin untuk meredam isakannya.

#flashback ends#

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?" setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Donghae.

"Dia sudah mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik, Lee Donghae, jangan terlalu banyak berharap lagi." Donghae mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku, Bummie-ah?" Donghae tersenyum miris, entah kepada siapa dia lontarkan pertanyaannya.

Donghae bangkit dari rebahannya di sofa empuk apartemennya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi akan dapat menghilangkan penat yang melandanyanya. Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya dengan berendam air hangat, dia beranjak merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya dari masalah dan kegalauan hatinya.

.

.

.

-six months later-

_**Umareta bashou toka miteta fuukei mo  
Nani mo kamo chigau bokura no iku  
Sore zore no michi wa itsuka dokoka de  
Tsunagatte iru kara hitori janai yo  
**_

Dering ponsel menginterupsi Donghae yang tengah bergelut dengan peralatan masak di dapur. Diulapnya tangan yang kotor pada celemek yang dikenakannya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya di Minggu pagi yang cerah, Donghae menekan icon 'answer' pada iPhone nya dan me-loudspeake-nya.

"Yeobboseyo." Sapa Donghae yang tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran dan daging.

"Sedang apa, noona?"Sseseorang yang Donghae kenal dari seberang sanamelontarkan pertanyaan.

"Memasak. Waeyo, Kyu?" jawab serta tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengganggu kesibukannya memasak.

"Mwo? Aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Kyuhyun diselingi tawa yang bagi Donghae terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Wae? Masalah kalau aku memasak?"

"Aku hanya takut dapurmu kebakaran, noona." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Donghae tapi sepertinya Donghae bisa merasakan aura kejahilan Kyuhyun.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun, you're annoying!"

"Hehehe.. apa yang kau masak, noona?"

"Emm chicken doritang, pudding strawberry, kimchi-"

"Yah, itu makananmu semua, noona." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Sesukaku." Ucap Donghae acuh.

"Ada yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun, berharap Donghae memasak makanan favoritnya.

"Chicken steak, daging babi cincang, jajangmyeon dan sup-Aaauwww!"

Kali ini teriakan Dongahe yang telah memotong perkataannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tengah berbinar ria mendengar permohonannya terkabul, sontak menjadi panic mendengar teriakan –kesakitan- dari Donghae.

"Noona! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarat kekhawatiran. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Aku akan ke sana, noona. Bertahanlah!"

'tuut tuut tuut'

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Dia bergegas menuju garasi mengambil mobil dan segera mengemudikannya ke apartemen Donghae. Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya tidak dapat dikategorikan pelan dan hati-hati, konsentrasinya hanya terfokus pada Donghae. Tak jarang ia mendapat cacian dari pengguna jalan lain karena gaya mengendaranya yang ugal-ugalan serta hampir menyerempet mobil lain.

Ternyata dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya, Kyuhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan selamat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung apartemen Donghae, dia bergegas menaiki lift menuju lantai 11 di mana Donghae tinggal.

'Brak'

Pintu apartemen Donghae terbuka secara tidak elit, menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang merupakan pelaku penganiayaan pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menekan bel terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen yeojachingunya itu, dia tahu password pada kunci otomatis di pintu –passwordnya adalah tanggal lahir Donghae. Segera Kyuhyun langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kemungkinan di mana Donghae berada –dapur.

"Noona! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun berteriak panic ketika berjalan menuju dapur.

Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun semakin memuncak, didapatinya Donghae yang duduk di kursi meja makan mini yang hanya terdiri dari 4 kursi dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Ada apa, noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Hiks jariku teriris pisau." Jawab Donghae seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang masih mengeluarkan –sedikit- darah.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

15 detik..

"Huwahaha." Tawa meledak seketika dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Yack! kenapa kau tertawa, eoh? Ini gara-gara kau, evil!" Donghae memasang wajah cemberut, kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tertawa nista di atas penderitaannya.

"Ha..ha.. mian mian." Kata Kyuhyun setelah tawanya agak mereda seraya memegang perutnya.

"Lucu sekali, hanya teriris pisau saja noona menangis seperti itu. Membuatku panic setengah mati dan meregang nyawa di jalan."

"Tapi ini semua salahmu. Kau yang mengajakku mengobrol saat aku sedang memasak." Donghae tidak mau kalah berargumen.

"Ok ok. Mianhae Hae-baby." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak obat yang disimpan di ruang tamu aka ruang santai, kemudian duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Sini biar ku obati." Kyuhyun meraih telunjuk Donghae yang terluka, sementara Donghae hanya pasrah menyerahkan telunjuknya.

"Perih." Keluh Dongahe.

"Sebentar lagi. Anak kecil saja tidak akan menangis mendapatkan luka seringan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah membalut luka Donghae dengan plester .

"Tapi ini sakit, Cho Kyuhyun."

Chuup~

Kyuhyun mengecup luka Donghae yang sudah ditutup plester.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan, chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae.

"Ehm, gomawo." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada lagi yang perlu diobati? Mungkin ini juga sakit." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Donghae.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun mesum!" Donghae memelototkan matanya dan beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang tertunda –memasak.

"Noona, kau belum membayar biaya pengobatan. Ayolah, sebentar saja. Aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku."

"Aish, kau selalu pamrih, Kyu-ah." Donghae tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mulai merajuk di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengekorku, Kyu. Duduklah dengan tenang." Titah Donghae, namun Kyuhyun tetap membuntuti ke mana pun Donghae berjalan.

Donghae menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik, tetapi dirinya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang karena Kyuhyun sudah memenjarakannya diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan kulkas.

"Mau ke mana, chagiya?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Poppo." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya yang dikecup kilat oleh Donghae.

"Sudah. Jangan menghalangiku, ne?" pinta Donghae.

"Belum cukup, chagiya."

Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae yang bagaikan candu baginya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah aktivitasnya. Dilumatnya bibir ranum Donghae yang selalu menggodanya dengan intens tanpa menyisakan sedikit celah pun yang tidak disentuhnya. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun dan meremas lengan kemeja Kyuhyun. Celemek yang masih bertengger di tubuh Donghae sudah terlepas entah kapan. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun telah menerobos masuk kaos tipis yang dikenakan Donghae dan bergerilya di punggung Donghae . Kyuhyun sesekali memberi sedikit ruang bagi Donghae untuk menarik napas, lalu kembali memagut bibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan melingkarkan kaki Donghae pada pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh langsing Dongahe dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk mempertahankan ciuman panasnya. Dihempaskannya tubuh Donghae di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu dan menindihnya. Kini bibir Kyuhyun ke leher Donghae, membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di sana. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun merobek kaos Donghae sehingga menyajikan pemandangan kulit putih mulus Donghae dengan dua gundukan yang tertutupi bra hitam terekspose dengan jelas.

Bibir Kyuhyun semakin beranjak turun dari leher menuju dada Donghae. Tak jarang pula desahan erotis Donghae yang sudah tak tertahankan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Donghae merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pahanya, menyusup rok mini yang dipakainya dan berangsur-angsur semakin naik menuju pangkal pahanya. Tak lain lagi tangan Kyuhyun lah yang telah melakukannya. Donghae sadar bahwa yang perbuatan Kyuhyun sudah melewati batas yang telah ditetapkannya.

'Tidak. Sudah cukup, Kyu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan 'mahkota' ku sekarang. Aku belum siap'. Batin Donghae.

Donghae meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik menggerayangi tubuhnya, meminta pada Kyuhyun agar dia menghentikan perbuatannya. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun, Donghae memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"An-andwae, Kyuuuh.. henti.. anh.. kanh… je-jebal.. eunghh.." rancau Donghae sudah payah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegitannya menjamah tubuh Donghae. Ditatapnya manic kelam pekat Donghae.

"Arraseo, noona. Tidak sebelum menikah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Mianhae." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae lembut, menyalurkan penyesalannya.

"Gwaenchana." Donghae tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghae dan duduk di sofa. Donghae menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan kaos yang telah disobek Kyuhyun dan hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya mengganti pakaiannya yang acak-acakan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mencengkram lengan Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Kyuhyun melepaskan Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamarnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu di mana tadi Kyuhyun menunggunya tapi dia tidak menemukan namjachingunya itu. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, matanya menangkap siulet namja jangkung yang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Tak salah lagi, namja jangkung itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang tengah menerawang jauh ke depan, kedua tangannya ia selipkan di saku celananya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa melamun di sini, eoh?" suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku tidak melamun, noona." Dustanya.

"Aish, pembohong. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Aku memikirkan malaikatku yang cantik." Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Donghae.

"Ck, mulai menggombal lagi, eoh? Ayo sarapan." Donghae melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dari pundaknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

"I'm coming, chagiya." Kyuhyun terkikik dan menyusul Donghae.

Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Donghae yang telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat hamparan makanan yang –menurutnya- begitu melimpah di meja makan karena tidak biasanya Donghae memasak makanan yang begitu banyak seperti itu.

"Kenapa noona memasak makanan seheboh ini? Ada sup rumput laut juga." Akhirnya Kyuhyun meluapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa, Kyu?"

"Aku ingat. Hari Minggu kan?" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Donghae menghela napasnya berat. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak ingat."

"Tidak ingat apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hari ulang tahunmu, Cho Kyuhyun, 3 Februari."

"Jeongmal? Jadi noona memasak semua ini untukku?" pekik Kyuhyun girang.

"Bukan. Ini semua untuk tetanggaku." Sungut Donghae kesal pada Kyuhyun yang notabenenya mempunyai IQ tinggai –di atas rata-rata- tapi hari ini sangat lemot.

"Jangan marah, noona, ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Mana hadiahku?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Kau bisa membelinya sendiri kan?"

"Aigoo~ Lee Donghae ini pelit sekali. Lalu kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku di awal pergantian hari?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Daripada aku begadang sampai dini hari, aku lebih memilih tidur."

"Iiish, tidak perhatian sekali." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak perhatian, aku tidak akan bangun pagi-pagi dan memasak ini semua untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"Benar juga. Apa masakan noona ini enak? Tidak beracun kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk hamparan masakan Donghae yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan ya sudah. Aku akan memakannya sendiri." Kesabaran Donghae habis juga.

"Aigoo~ fishy ku rakus sekali mau menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini." Kyuhyun belum puas menggoda Donghae.

"Kau membuatku kesal. Pulang saja sana." Usir Donghae, dipasangnya wajah cemberut ala Lee Donghae yang terlihat imut di mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan marah, noona, kau terlihat jelek dan tua." Ejek Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengecup bibir manyun Donghae dan kembali duduk kembali.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae mengangkat sendok sayur yang dipegangnya, bersiap menggetok jidat jenong Kyuhyun dengan benda itu. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, bisa repot kalau Cho sajangnim di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu mengalami amnesia –pikir Donghae berlebihan.

"Gomawo, noona." Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum tulus yang membingkai paras tampanya –bukan seringaian.

"Ne, cheonma. Saengil chukkae, Kyunnie-ah." Angelic smile yang menjadi pesona utamanya menghiasi wajah cantik Donghae. mood Donghae mudah sekali berubah.

"Gomapta, Lee Donghae ku yang manis."

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyu." Donghae meletakkan makannan kesukaan Kyuhyun di piringnya menggunakan sumpit.

"Ne." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencicipi makanan -yang telah Donghae ambilkan- di piringnya.

"Hmmm, mashita. Daebak, noona." Donghae menyunggingkan senyum puasnya mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

"Mana kue tart-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tidak menemukan kue khas ulang tahun itu.

"Aku tidak sempat membuatnya. Makan saja yang ada." Titah Donghae.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menikmati acara sarapan bersama mereka, yang tak lain acara peringatan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Canda dan tawa pun terlontar dari kedua sejoli itu. Tak jarang aktivitas suap-menyuapkan pun juga berlangsung. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang sering meminta Donghae untuk menyuapinya.

.

.

.

T~B~C


	5. Chapter 5

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Di sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah keramaian kota Seoul, seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum terduduk seorang diri di mini barnya. Beberapa botol minuman keras seperti wine dan jenis minuman berakohol –yang terbilang bekadar tinggi- lain tergeletak berserakan di meja mini bar tersebut. Wajahnya kusut dan penampilannya acak-acakan yang sepadan dengan keadaan apartemennya yang tak kalah berantakan pula. Entah sudah berapa puluh gelas yang ia pecahkan setelah digunakannya untuk meneguk minumannya. Ia tidak peduli kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat bagaikan ditimpak beban berton-ton, ia sudah mabuh berat. Kibum hanya ingin melupakan sejenak –walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa- rasa sakit –hati- yang menderanya, melupakan sosok yang telah membuatnya patah hati.

"Ternyata kau sudah melupakanku." Kibum bermonolog ria.

"Pabboya Tan Kibum, kau masih mengharapkannya, eoh?" Kibum tertawa miris, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Semudah itu kau berpaling dariku, noona. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku sedetikpun." Kibum meneguk minumannya.

"Kau kejam Lee Donghae!" dilemparkannya gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Dengan mudah kau ingkari janjimu, hah? PEMBOHONG!" Kibum mengumpat orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat seperti itu seraya berteriak-teriak. Untung saja apartemennya ini kedap suara dari luar.

Kibum sudah tidak kuasa membendung air matanya yang akhirnya mengucur begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Toh di ruangan itu hanya ada Kibum saja kan? Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa 6 bulan lalu, di mana saat ia kehilangan harapannya.

#flashback#

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namjachingu Donghae noona." Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata pada akhir kalimatnya. Dirangkulkannya lengan kirinya di pinggang Donghae possessive.

Jedeeerr!

Petir serasa menyambar Kibum. Dapat dirasakan hatinya perih mendengar pernyataan –klaim- Kyuhyun yang bagaikan ribuan pisau tajam menghujam jantungnya. Seketika sorot mata Kibum meredup.

'Noona…' batin Kibum nelangsa.

"Ah ani, calon suami Cho Donghae." ralat Kyuhyun.

"Yack! jangan sembarangan mengganti namaku! Lagipula siapa yang akan menikah denganmu, eoh?" Donghae menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja kau, noona, siapa lagi yang akan kau nikahi selain aku?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan pedenya.

"Iiish, percaya diri sekali. Aku akan menikah denganmu kalau kau sudah menjadi pria sukses dan hebat." Sanggah Donghae.

"Aku sudah punya keduanya, noona." Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Tapi kau masih kekanakan, Kyu." Donghae tidak mau kalah berargumen.

"Stop! Kalian berdua kekanakan, jangan bertengkar di sini, memalukan." Jaejoong melerai pertikaian kecil antara sepasang kekasih berbeda usia 2 tahun tersebut.

"Kau culik lalu bawa kabur saja Donghae, Kyuhyun-ah. Beres kan?" usul Yunho asal-asalan.

"Ide bagus, hyung." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya, sementara Yunho dan Kyuhyun mendapat deathglare gratis dari yeojachingu masing-masing.

"Yack! jangan memperkeruh suasana, Yunnie-ah." Jaejoong menjitak kecil kepala Yunho. "Lebih baik segera pesan makanan saja, aku sudah lapar."  
"Jweosohamnida, Kibum-sshi, kau harus menyaksikan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan seperti tadi." Donghae meminta maaf pada Kibum yang sedari tadi bungkam dan terlupakan.

"Gwaenchana, Donghae-sshi." Kibum memaksakan tersenyum.

Yunhho memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, akhirnya pesanan mereka pun datang. Selama menyantap makanannya, Kibum hanya bungkam. Tak seperti lainnya yang saling melempar candaan. Dia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja bila ditanya, Yunho yang lebih sering mewakilinya dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong ataupun Donghae. Sesekali Kibum mencuri pandang pada Donghae yang ada di hadapannya dan tentu saja dilempari deathglare oleh Kyuhyun –yang Kibum tidak sadari.

"Aku permisi ke toilet." Kibum bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, ia melangkah meninggalkan dua pasang kekasih itu.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menyusul Kibum yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke toilet yang ada di pojok café.

Kyuhyun memasuki toilet khusus untuk pria itu dan menemukan Kibum yang sedang mencuci tangannya di westafel. Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Kibum dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan Kibum, namun namja di sampingnya itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dia sangat manis bukan, Kibum-sshi?" sebuah suara memecah lamunan Kibum.

"Nde?" Kibum menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissue kemudian merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Donghae. Cantik, menarik, lembut, perhatian, baik hati, apalagi hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Sexy? Benar kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Kibum mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau dia **milikku." **Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kibum di toilet yang terbilang sepi.

Kibum berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya yang sudah membuncah hingga ubun-ubun. Kuku jemarinya memutih karena kepalan tangannya yang terlalu kuat. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum keluar dari toilet, stoic face sudah terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Ekspresi datar dan dingin yang menjadi topeng seorang Tan Kibum untuk menyamarkan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

#flashback ends#

"Kau kejam, Donghae-ah. Kejam. Kejam." Bagaikan sebuah mantra, Kibum melantunkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dengan kepala ditopang oleh meja mini barnya.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan hanya menemukan hamparan warna putih dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya dirinya seorang diri.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba mencari petunjuk di mana ia berada namun nihil.

"Hiks.. hiks.." suara isakan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Diedarkannya kedua matanya mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Retina matanya membidik sosok yeoja kecil mengenakan dress baby blue yang tengah duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ia peluk, berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya. Kibum yang merasa familiar dengan sosok itu, mendekatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri gadis cilik itu.

"Heyo, kenapa kau menangis di sini?" Kibum hendak berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan mengulurkan tangannya menepuk pundak gadis cilik itu.

Yeoja kecil itu berdiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kibum. Kibum terbelalak kaget mendapati sosok yang ia kenal itu.

"Hae noona?"

"Bummie-ah, gajima." Donghae –kecil- menatap Kibum dengan mata sendunya yang sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam dengan kedua lutut dan siku yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sedikit.

"Uljima, Donghae-ah." Kibum hendak menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae namun sosok di hadapannya itu bergerak mundur, menjauh dari dirinya.

"Gajima.. hiks.. gajima.. Kibummie.." perlahan sosok Donghae pun lenyap.

"NOONAAAAA….!" Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya, sontak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi mini bar tempatnya terlelap. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dan menurunkannya. "Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae." Air mata menerobos keluar begitu saja dari kedua onyx Kibum.

.

.

.

Donghae turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya, mengantarkannya ke pati asuhan Sapphire Blue sore itu. Dia membimbing kakinya yang beralaskan high heels 15 cm-nya menaiki tangga lalu menuju sebuah ruangan –dapur- di mana ia yakini seseorang yang ia rindukan ada di sana. Tak lupa ia ukir senyum menawannya di bibir pink tipisnya.

"Eomma!" pekiknya senang, dihampirinya yeoja paruh baya berhati malaikat itu.

"Donghae-ya." Yeoja paruh baya –Leeteuk- yang dipanggilnya berbalik dari kegiatannya -memasak.

Donghae segera menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan Leeteuk yang sudah ia anggap eommanya sendiri. Tidak disadarinya ada makhluk lain lebih tepatnya seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan panjang yang ada di dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu.

"Bogoshippoyo, eomma." Rengek Donghae manja.

"Aish, kau ini. Dua hari yang lalu kita baru bertemu, chagiya." Leeteuk terkekeh dengan sikap manja anak asuhnya yang ia sayangi seperti anak kandung.

"Pokoknya aku tetap merindukan eomma."

Namja tampan yang sedari tadi menonton adegan hangat eomma-aegya di hadapannya dan belum disadari keberadaannya oleh Donghae tersenyum tipis. 'Belum berubah,' batinnya.

"Kau datang sendiri, eoh? Tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniya, dia sibuk. Eomma sedang memasak apa? Biar aku bantu, ne?" Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak perlu, chagiya, sudah selesai. Eomma khawatir kau malah akan meluluhlantakkan dapur eomma." Canda Leeteuk.

"Yah, eomma~" Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggempungkan kedua pipinya, membentuk pose sebal ala Donghae. Leeteuk terkikik geli melihat tingkah childish Donghae padanya.

Donghae membalikkan badannya, hendak duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kedua manic nya membulat mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal sudah duduk manis di sana –kursi- sedang menyesap secangkir teh.

"Kibum-sshi?" Donghae menarik kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Donghae-sshi." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan melemparkan killer smile nya.

Donghae balas mengangguk. "Annyeong. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Kibum-sshi?" Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Dia ini-" Leeteuk hendak bicara, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum menyela.

"Kangin ahjusshi adalah teman lama appaku." Ujar Kibum. Kibum memberikan tatapan jebal-jangan-memberitahunya-eomma pada Leeteuk yang ada di hadapannya duduk di sebelah Donghae. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengatakan 'Arraseo, eomma paham' lewat sorot matanya pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum lega.

"Oh, begitu." Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi selama ini kau yang sering memberikan pakaian, mainan dan ice cream untuk dongsaengdeul ku?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Gamsahamnida atas kebaikanmu, Kibum-sshi." Donghae berterima kasih, tak lupa ia mengukir angelic smile nya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku Donghae-sshi. Aku melakukannya karna aku menyayangi mereka."

"Chagiya, sebaiknya kau ajak Kibum berkeliling rumah kita dan menemaninya mengobrol." Usul Leeteuk. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Leeteuk mengedipkan satu matanya pada Kibum dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ne, eomma. Kajja, Kibum-sshi. Aku akan memperkenalkan dongsangdeul ku yang manis padamu." Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Kibum mengekor di belakang Donghae yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pekarangan belakang –tempat di mana dongsaengdeulnya bermain.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya pada Leeteuk dan dilihatnya Leeteuk mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan serta bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata 'Hwaiting' tanpa suara. Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya pula tanpa suara, 'Gomawo, eomma.'

Kibum dan Donghae mengayunkan kedua kakinya menyusuri pekarangan belakang panti asuhan sambil mengobrol.

"Pekerjaanmu pasti banyak tapi kau meluangkan waktumu ke sini. Kau tidak sibuk, Kibum-sshi?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku sedang jenuh Donghae-sshi." Jawab Kibum. "Kau sendiri?" Kibum balas bertanya.

"Kyuhyun mengizinkanku pulang lebih awal."

"Dia tidak ikut denganmu?"

"Apa terlihat sekali kalau dia selalu menempel padaku?" Donghae melempar canda pada Kibum dan terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Kau sering berkunjung ke sini, Donghae-sshi?"

"Ne, aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untuk ke sini walaupun sebentar. Biasanya kalau libur aku sering menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama Teukie eomma dan dongsaengdeul ku. Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak berjumpa Teukie eomma dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tumbuh di tempat ini, Kangin appa dan Teukie eomma adalah tempatku bersandar, mereka sangat berarti untukku." Cerita Donghae panjang lebar. Kibum mendengarkannya dengan seksama –walaupun dia sudah tahu yang dikatakan Dongahe.

"Dan 'dia' juga." Tambah Donghae.

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum spontan. "Kyuhyun-sshi?" Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti, senyum yang sulit Kibum artikan. 'Siapa yang noona maksud?' Kibum bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hiks.. appo." Suara tangisan seorang namja kecil berambut mangkuk menginterupsi percakapan Kibum dan Donghae.

Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya yang bernama Taemin yang tengah menangis, disusul Kibum di belakangnya.

"Omona, Taeminnie kenapa, Minho-ya?" tanya Donghae -seraya berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya- pada namja kecil bermata bulat yang sedang menenangkan Taemin di sampingnya.

"Taeminnie terjatuh saat bermain kejar-kejaran, noona." Adu Minho.

"Aigoo~ sakit kah Taemin-ah?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Taemin yang belum juga menghentikan tangisnya.

"Minho-ya, tolong ambilkan kotak obat, ne?" pinta Donghae.

"Ne, noona." Minho melesak pergike dalam rumah mengambil apa yang Donghae minta.

Tak lama kemudian Minho muncul sembari berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Donghae.

"Hosh.. ini, noona.. hosh.." Minho menyerahkan kotak obat sambil terengah-engah setelah berlari marathon sejenak.

"Gomawo, Minho-ya." Donghae menyabar kotak obat yang diberikan Minho dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin yang masih terisak.

"Tahan sebentar ne chagiya?" tutur Donghae lembut, Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae mulai mengobati luka Taemin dengan sangat hati-hati. Pertama membersihkan luka itu dengan mengoleskan cairan antiseptic seraya meniup-niupnya agar mengurangi sakitnya, lalu menutupnya dengan plester bergambar hewan yang lucu.

"Sakit sakit pergilah.. janganlah datang lagi.. Sakit sakit pergilah.. janganlah datang lagi.." Donghae melafalkan beberapa kata.

'Cuup~' terakhir dikecupnya luka Taemin.

"Nah, noona sudah mengusir sakitnya, pasti lukanya cepat sembuh." Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Taemin seraya ngecak rambut mangkuknya sayang.

"Gomawo, noona." Taemin mengecup pipi Donghae dan melangkah pergi bersama Minho.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, pikiran Kibum melayang ke masa lalunya.

#flashback#

"Hiks.. hiks.." seorang yeoja kecil menangis tersedu-sedu di duduk bawah pohon apel.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hae noona?" tanya namja kecil yang berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan yeoja kecil yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu.

"Tangan ku terdarah, Kibummie. Huweee~" adunya pada namja kecil tadi -yang tak lain adalah Kibum- seraya memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang terluka.

"Noona tunggu sebentar, ne? aku akan mengambil obat dulu."

"Ehm." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan lama-lama, Bummie-ah." Tambahnya.

"Ne." kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum muncul dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Dia duduk di hadapan Donghae dan menyiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan dari dalam kotak obat itu.

"Mana tangan noona yang terluka." Pinta Kibum. Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kibum mengobati luka Donghae dengan telaten, lalu menutup lukanya dengan plester bergambar ikan berwarna orange –nemo.

"Sakit sakit pergilah.. janganlah datang lagi.. Sakit sakit pergilah.. janganlah datang lagi.." Kibum melafalkan beberapa kata.

'Cuup~' terakhir dikecupnya luka di punggung tangan Donghae.

"Sudah kugunakan mantra untuk mengusir sakitnya, noona pasti akan segera sembuh. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Tutur Kibum seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Ne, aku sudah sembuh! Gomawo, Kibummie~" Donghae tersenyum senang.

#flashback ends#

"… Kibum-sshi?"

Kibum tersadar dari khayalannya tentang kenangan masa lalunya dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya bingung seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kibum-sshi?"

"Ah, oh, ne. Nan gwaenchana, Donghae-sshi." Kibum tersenyum kikuk.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang bola mata mengawasi mereka berdua dari jendela. 'Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian.' Batin Leeteuk yang melihat dari kejauhan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di pekarangan belakang panti asuhan, tak jauh dari pohon apel tempat Taemin terjatuh tadi. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dan disusul oleh Kibum. Suasana canggung mendadak melanda mereka berdua, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan.

"Nde?" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum dan mengernyit heran.

"Tadi saat mengobati Taemin. Itu seperti mantra." Kibum tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Donghae.

"Oh." Donghae tersenyum dan pandangannya kembali ke depan. "Itu adalah mantra pengusir sakit." Kibum tidak berniat memotong perkataan Donghae yang sepertinya akan berlanjut.

"Seseorang yang menciptakan mantra itu. Dia bilang itu mantra yang ampuh. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat konyol tapi entah kenapa aku masih mempercayainya sampai sekarang. Aku terlihat bodoh ya, Kibum-sshi?"

"Aniyo. Apa orang itu berarti untukmu, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Kibum –sedikit- was-was.

Donghae menghela napasnya. "Mollayo. Dia seseorang di masa laluku. Kadang aku merasa aku sangat bodoh masih memikirkannya, padahal aku tidak pernah tahu apa dia masih mengingatku atau tidak." Donghae tersenyum miris.

'Tentu saja aku selalu ingat padamu, noona, setiap waktu.' Batin Kibum.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu selalu mengingatmu?" Kibum semakin tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Entahlah, aku sudah menunggunya terlalu lama."

"Apa kau lelah? Kau menyesal menunggunya?"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa orang yang baru dikenalnya 6 bulan ini ingin sekali tahu tentang masalah pribadinya?

"Ah, mianhamnida telah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Donghae-sshi." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana, Kibum-sshi."

Hening sesaat.

Donghae melihat jam tangan soft purple yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kibum-sshi?" tanya Donghae melenyapkan keheningan.

"Kau mengusirku, Donghae-sshi?" Kibum balas bertanya. Donghae dan Kibum tertawa bersama.

"Aniyo, Kibum-sshi, hanya saja aku khawatir kau kelelahan. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat sibuk dan kurang istirahat kan?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kita berteman bukan?"

"Oh, ne." Kibum mengangguk.

'Ya, teman.' Batin Kibum miris mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"Kau tidak pulang Donghae-sshi?"

"Aku masih ingin memandang bintang di sini."

'Kau masih suka melakukannya, eoh?' tanya Kibum tentu saja dalam hati karena ia tidak mau mengutarakannya pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu, Donghae-sshi. Aku akan berpamitan pada Leeteuk ahjumma dulu." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Donghae balas mengangguk. "Ne, stay healthy, Kibum-sshi."

Sepeninggal Kibum, Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi kemerlip bintang yang terhampar di langit.

"Apa kau tidak akan kembali, Kibummie? Apa aku harus belajar melepasmu?" Donghae menghela napasnya berat.

Setelah puas melakukan hobinya –memandangi bintang-, Donghae beranjak dari kenyamanannya di bangku yang didudukinya bersama Kibum tadi. Donghae merasa sesuatu terinjak oleh sepatu high heelsnya. Donghae membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang mengganjal langkahnya tadi. Kedua matanya membulat seketika mendapati benda yang tidak asing yang kini berada di tangannya.

#flashback#

"Bummie-ah…" rengek seorang yeoja kecil manja pada seseorang yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya yang duduk di sampingnya di bawah pohon apel.

"Hmm…"

"Yah! Berhentilah memainkan benda membosankan itu –PSP- dan perhatikan aku!"

Namja yang dipanggil Bummie aka Kibum itu mem-pause PSP-nya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang mengganggu keasyikannya yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Waeyo, Donghae noona ku yang manis? Aku sudah hampir menang."

"Bummie-ah, kau tau? Teukie eomma bilang hari ini hari valentine." Kata Donghae antusias.

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum datar.

"Eomma bilang hari valentine itu hari kasih sayang, banyak orang yang memberikan hadiah pada orang yang disayangi." Lanjut Donghae tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi datar Kibum yang tidak tertarik akan berita yang dibawanya.

"Noona mau memberiku hadiah?" tebak Kibum asal.

"Ehm." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, ternyata tebakan Kibum benar 100%.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum mulai tertarik.

"Ini." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci dengan icon kartun clownfish bernama nemo yang dibagian perutnya tertera huruf Hangul bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae' kepada Kibum. Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli hadiah, jadi aku memberikan benda kesayanganku untuk Kibummie." Kata Donghae cengengesan.

"Tapi bukankah benda ini sangat berarti untuk noona?"

"Ne. Itu adalah hadiah dari appa dan eomma ku. Maka dari itu aku mempercayakannya padamu. Aku titip kenanganku yang berharga padamu, ne?"

Kibum agak ragu menerima hadiah dari Donghae. Bukan karena dia tidak suka, bukan. Ia malah bahagia Donghae mau mempercayakan 'harta berharganya' pada Kibum. Yang Kibum khawatirkan adalah ia tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, pasalnya gantungan kunci sederhana itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan Donghae dan orang tuanya yang tersisa sebelum kedua orang tua Donghae meninggal dalam sebuah bencana kebakaran saat usia Donghae 4 tahun yang melahap rumah Donghae dan merenggut seluruh yang ia punya –termasuk orang tuanya.

"Noona yakin?"

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk mantap tanpa keraguan. "Kibummie adalah orang yang kupercaya selain Kanginnie appa dan Teukie eomma."

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Kibum akhirnya. Senyum yang sangat manis terkembang di bibir Donghae.

Cuup~

Donghae membelalakkan kedua mata polosnya, reflex tangannya memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kibum.

"Itu hadiahku. Aku titip sejuta sayang ku pada noona." Kibum mengumbar killer smile nya.

#flashback ends#

Air mata mengalir tanpa ijin dari kedua manic indah Donghae. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Berbegai perasaan berkecamuk melanda dirinya –senang, haru, bersalah- eits kanapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Bukankah seharusnya Donghae senang orang yang paling ia tunggu dan rindukan selama 17 tahun ternyata ada di dekatnya. Kepada siapa ia merasa bersalah? Kyuhyun kah?

Terlihat sosok namja tinggi tampan sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu di pekarangan belakang panti asuhan Sapphire Blue. Ditelusurinya seluruh daerah yang ia rasa ia lalui. Langkahnya terhenti, dia terkejut saat melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat dicintainya berdiri di hadapannya dengan berlinang air mata. Terlebih lagi saat sorot matanya membidik pada benda yang berada di tangan yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Kim.. Kibum…"

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bo'ong.. khekhekhe *pinjem evil laugh Heechullie*

.

.

Air mata semakin deras menuruni pipi porselen Donghae. "Kibummie.." bisik Donghae.

Kibum sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berakting. Dihampirinya Donghae dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Noona.."

Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa membiarkanku menunggumu terlalu lama, eoh? Kenapa membohongiku, Kim Kibum!" Donghae meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan Kibum dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Kibum. Namun Kibum tak melepaskannya, dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae seolah-olah Donghae akan pergi dan menghilang kalau ia lepaskan.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, noona. Aku memang jahat."

"Aku membencimu, Kim Kibum."

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, noona. Kau boleh mengomeliku sesukamu dan memukulku, tapi jangan benci aku. Jebalyo~" Kibum tak kuasa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

"Pabboya Kibummie." Donghae akhirnya menyerah karena tenaganya yang kalah besar dari Kibum. Tangan Donghae terangkat balas memeluk Kibum.

"Ne. Nan jeongmal pabbonikka." Balas Kibum mengiyakan perkataan Donghae.

"Bogoshippoyo." Ujar Donghae lirih. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kibum dan mencengram jas hitam Kibum erat.

"Nado. I miss you so much, Lee Donghae." Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae yang beada dalam dekapannya, dihirupnya aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae yang membuatnya tenang. Kini kemeja bagian depan Kibum basah akan air mata Donghae.

Leeteuk yang mengintip mereka dari jendela ikut menitikkan air matanya –air mata haru dan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T~B~C**


	6. Chapter 6

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen)

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Tampak seorang namja dan yeoja duduk di single ayunan yang bersebelahan di sebuah taman kecil –pekarangan belakang Sapphire Blue- yang ditemani dengan gemerlap cahaya bintang-bintang. Keheningan yang menyelimuti menggambarkan suasana canggung yang melanda mereka. Mereka memilih menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan langit malam berhias bintang. Keduanya menyelami pikiran masing-masing, merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar, noona?" Kibum memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Donghae balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan bintang.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Kibum.

Hening. Entah mengapa mereka bersikap seperti orang yang baru kenal, bukan seperti seseorang yang telah lama berpisah dan saling merindu. Padahal ada banyak pertanyaan dan cerita di benak mereka yang ingin mereka lontarkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu? Mereka sehat? Mereka merawatmu dengan baik kan?" kali ini Donghae yang membuka suara.

"Ne, mereka sehat. Mereka sangat menyayangiku bahkan kadang aku lupa kalau aku hanya anak adopsi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Apa noona hidup dengan baik? Apa orang-orang masih sering mem-bully-mu?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum –di sampingnya- yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan… cemas ?

"Aniya, mereka hobi sekali melakukan itu padaku." Donghae tersenyum miris, Kibum bertambah khawatir mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Tapi kau tahu kan Teukie eomma selalu menjadi malaikat penolongku?" 'Selain dirimu,' lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Ah, ne." Kibum mengangguk. "Teukie eomma memang malaikat tanpa sayap."

"Kibum-ah, gomawo." Donghae tersenyum menampilkan angelic smile nya, senyum yang sangat Kibum rindukan selama 17 tahun terakhir.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Kau sudah bersedia menjaga 'harta'ku yang kutitipkan padamu. Gomapseumnida."

"Cheonma, noona." Kibum balas tersenyum, melemparkan killer smile nya yang mampu memikat hati yeojadeul.

Donghae mencondongkan badannya ke arah Kibum.

Cuup~

Dikecupnya pipi kanan Kibum sekilas. Kibum terpaku sejenak menerima perlakuan Donghae yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang memompa aliran darah dalam tubuhnya.

"Ku kembalikan yang kau titipkan padaku, Kibum-ah." Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Sejuta sayangmu."

Sontak ribuan pisau tak kasat mata menghujam jantungnya, menjatuhkan dirinya yang tengah melayang ke langit ketujuh dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras di dasar bumi.

'Cinta dan sayang ku memang untukmu, noona. Apakah karena namja itu? Kau tidak bisa menerimanya karena dia?' Tanya Kibum, yang tentu saja hanya dia simpan di hatinya.

"Ne." Kibum tersenyum, namun senyum miris yang ia tampilkan kini, sayang sekali Donghae tidak menangkap kepedihan dari senyum Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah kembali ke Korea, eoh?" tanya Donghae, ia memasang wajahnya yang –pura-pura- kesal.

"Aku ingin memberi noona kejutan tapi noona malah tidak mengenaliku." Kibum membela diri.

"Yack! bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, eoh? Kau sudah bertambah tinggi bahkan kau sekarang menjulang lebih tinggi daripada aku, wajahmu juga sudah berubah. Eh tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenali sifat dinginmu, bocah es?"

Kibum terkikik mendengar Donghae yang mengoceh sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul -?-

"Tapi aku tetap tampan kan?" ucap Kibum narsis.

"Aish, percaya diri sekali."

Hening kembali melanda. Baik Kibum maupun Donghae sedang mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Apa semuanya masih sama?" tanya Donghae.

"Ye?" Kibum mengernyit bingung, menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Kelas akselerasi, juara kelas, kesayangan guru, nilai sempurna, apa masih seperti itu?"

"Ne." Kibum memasang senyum lembutnya, kembali memandang lurus ke depan –seperti Donghae.

"Memenangkan olimpiade?"

"Euhm." Kibum mengangguk.

"Lulus dari universitas dengan nilai terbaik?"

"Euhm." Kibum kembali menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Presdir muda yang kompeten?"

"Euhmmm… mungkin."

"Game addict?"

"Tentu!" jawab Kibum mantap, membuat tawa Kibum dan Donghae meledak.

"Dan satu lagi yang perlu ditambahkan, noona. Aku ini peminum yang hebat." Ujar Kibum berbangga diri seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Issh, apa yang perlu dibanggakan?"

"Itu salah satu bakatku, noona."

"Bakat apanya? Itu hobi, Kibummie." Donghae kekeh pada argumennya.

"Terserah noona sajalah." Kibum pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Ternyata kecerdasanmu tidak habis dimakan usia ya, kau tetap Kibummie yang jenius." Kibum dan Donghae kembali tertawa.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, noona?"

"Ye?" gantian Donghae yang dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum yang agak ambigu baginya.

"Kekanak-kanakan, cengeng, penakut, manja, polos, pabbo-"

"Yah! Apa aku seburuk itu?" Donghae memotong perkataan Kibum, memelototkan kedua matanya membentuk pose kesal. Sementara Kibum tersenyum geli melihat gaya marah Donghae yang malah terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Memang noona seperti itu."ucap Kibum dengan nada meledek.

"Kau tidak lihat aku tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, anggun dan mempesona, eoh?" sanggah Donghae membela diri dengan bernarsis ria. Atmosfer canggung yang melanda tanpa mereka sadari telah menghilang.

"Percaya diri sekali noona ini. Tidur dengan lampu menyala terang?"

"Ani, aku bisa tidur nyenyak dengan lampu padam. Kita harus hemat energy, Kibummie"

"Ice cream addict?"

"Aku sudah besar, Kibummie. Sekarang aku lebih menyukai bunga, many kinds of rose."

"Noona sudah banyak berubah." Kibum menyimpulkan. 'Apa hatimu juga sudah berubah?' batin Kibum.

"Ehm, begitulah. Kau tau, Kibummie?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau dan Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak persamaan, hanya saja kau tidak jahil seperti si evil itu." Donghae terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Donghae noona." Panggil Kibum.

"Nde?"

"Mianhae." Kibum memberi jeda sejenak. "Mianhae karena telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menunggu ku terlalu lama."

"Gwaenchana. Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Dan kau pun juga telah menepati janjimu untuk kembali. Gomawo, Kibummie." Donghae tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Kibum terjerat dalam pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

"Sudah larut, kajja kita pulang, Bummie-ah." Ajak Donghae.

"Ne. Kuantar pulang, noona."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taxi."

"Tidak baik seorang yeoja cantik pulang sendirian larut malam begini." Goda Kibum.

"Aish kau ini, baiklah."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan –ruang tamu tepatnya- apartemen modern minimalis yang berada di salah atu sudut ibukota Korea Selatan, terlihat seorang yeoja berkacamata duduk bersila di ujung sofa panjang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di pangkuannya dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. Sementara di ujung sofa lainnya seorang namja bersurai ikal coklat madu asyik dengan benda kotak hitam di tangannya –yang bernama PSP. Ya, mereka berdua tak lain adalah Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun, sepasang kekasih dengan selisih usia 2 tahun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ditekannya tombol 'pause' pada PSPnya dan melemparnya kasar di meja. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan –menatap Donghae intens.

"Apa aku begitu cantiknya sampai kau menatapku seperti itu?" celetuk Donghae tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari layar laptop.

"Noona." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang retoris bagi Kyuhyun, dia malah gantian memanggil Donghae.

"Ehmm." Donghae hanya merespon dengan gumaman.

"Noona~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"Ehmm." Respon Donghae masih sama.

"Cho Donghae!" panggil Kyuhyun sebal dengan Donghae yang mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie-ya? namaku Lee Donghae." Donghae menanggapi dengan santai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Noona, aku bosan." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak biasanya kau bosan berkencan dengan 'istri'mu."

"Yack! tatap aku saat berbicara denganmu, noona."

Donghae menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, berusaha bersikap sabar dengan sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada dirinya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Donghae, mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari laptop dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku." Titah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mengabaikanmu, eoh?"

"Neo, Cho Donghae."

Donghae masih berusaha menekan emosinya. "Aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan, Kyu-ah."

"Tinggalkan saja laporan tak penting itu." Usul Kyuhyun asal.

"Aku tidak mau mendapatkan semburan api neraka gratis darimu jika tidak segera menyelesaikannya. Iya kan, sajangnim?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu, noona."

"Aku tau."

"Minta saja Yesung hyung mengerjakannya."

"Tapi aku harus professional, Kyu. Aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gunjingan pegawai lain. Kau tahu kan mereka tidak menyukaiku."

"Aish." Kyuhyun mendengus frustasi dengan sifat keras kepala Donghae –yang tertular darinya. Kyuhyun mengambil laptop Donghae dan meletakkannya di meja, tak lupa pula mematikannya.

"Yack! apa yang kau lakukan, aku belum menyimpannya." Teriak Donghae kelabakan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae yang hendak menghampiri laptopnya dan mendudukkan Donghae di pangkuannya.

"Sssttttt.." Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir –pink- tipis Donghae. "Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakiti Donghae-ku." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur merapikan rambut namja di depannya –yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. "Gomawo sudah melindungiku."

Kyuhyun melepas kacamata Donghae, mengusap pipi Donghae dengan ibu jarinya lembut serta menatap manic kelam Donghae yang polos. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, mempertemukan bibir penuhnya dengan bibir yeojachingunya yang tak bosan ia rasakan. Tangannya masih setia bertengger di kedua pipi Donghae, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Donghae perlahan, sementara Donghae memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Namun tak selang lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Donghae mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Entah kenapa Donghae tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan bibirnya sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Ehm, kau ingin makan sesuatu, Kyunnie-ya?" tanya Donghae balik tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia paksakan senyumnya mengembang guna menutupi sesuatu yang aneh yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tak tahu apa.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, noona." Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae, indra penciumannya menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae.

"Noona."

"Ehmm."

"Mianhaeyo."

"Untuk?" Donghae bingung mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meminta maaf, seingatnya Kyuhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Mokpo untuk memperingati hari kematian orang tuamu."

Hampir setiap tahun semenjak mengenal Donghae, Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya mengunjungi makam orang tua Donghae di Mokpo –kota kelahiran Donghae- saat peringatan hari kematian mereka –ortu Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu-ah." Donghae mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut tetapi Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya mengingat posisi mereka sekarang. "Kau kan harus ke Jepang."

"Menyebalkan sekali, kanapa harus 5 hari? Itu terlalu lama." Sungut Kyuhyun. "Ah, akan ku suruh Siwon hyung dan Yesung hyung saja menggantikanku." Ide cemerlang muncul saat ia teringat akan dua orang tangan kanannya tersebut.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. "Andwae, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak boleh lepas tanggung jawab seperti itu." Omel Donghae.

"Tapi kau akan ke sana sendiri, noona." Kyuhyun berkata sarat kekhawatiran.

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyu, dan aku tidak akan tersesat. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat." Ucap Donghae menenangkan Kyuhyun yang khawatir berlebih –menurut Donghae.

"Terserah noona sajalah." Kyuhyun menyerah. "Angkat telpon dan balas pesan dariku selama aku di Jepang, ne?"

"Arraseumnida, sajangnim." Ucap Donghae formal seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish, apa-apaan noona ini. Aku calon suamimu, Cho Donghae."

"Aigooo~ sudah kubilang berapa kali, eoh? Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Cho Donghae."

"Lee Donghae."

"Cho Donghae."

"Lee Donghae."

"Cho. Donghae." ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"CHO DONGHAE. Tidak ada bantahan." Ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Terserah!" Donghae mengalah, percuma berdebat dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang pantang mengalah.

"Cho Donghae. Terdengar merdu dan pas." Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Donghae hanya melihatnya dengan wajah kesal tingkat akut.

"Kyunnie-ya." nada bicara Donghae sudah halus kembali, sepertinya moodnya sudah membaik. Cepat sekali?

"Waeyo, chagiya?"

"Kau ingat teman masa kecil ku di Sapphire Blue yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Yang kupercaya menjaga 'harta' ku." Donghae memberi clue.

"Oh, ada apa memangnya?" Kyuhyun sudah bisa menangkap apa –siapa- dimaksud Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Dia ada di Korea dan sudah mengembalikannya."

"Jinjja? Baguslah."

"Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Nugu?"

"Tebak dulu, Kyu."

"Mana aku tahu, chagiya."

"Kim Kibum, ah ani, Tan Kibum." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"MWO-MWOYA?" seru Kyuhyun histeris. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingat dengan presdir muda -atasan Yunho- yang pernah ia ajak ngorol secara 'pribadi' di tolet kafe, bukankah Kyuhyun berotak jenius? Mana mungkin ia melupakan sosok menyebalkan –baginya- itu.

"Yack! jangan berteriak sekencang itu. Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?" gerutu Donghae.

"Sejak kapan noona mengetahui jati dirinya?"

"Tiga bulan lalu, saat kami bertemu di Sapphire Blue."

"Kenapa noona tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik."

"Jadi selama tiga bulan ini noona dan dia sering bertemu?"

"Ehm tidak bisa dibilang sering, kami hanya kadang-kadang kebetulan berjumpa saat mengunjungi Sapphire Blue." Jelas Donghae.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Kyuhyun masih sibuk tenggelam di alam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja mendengar nama Tan Kibum perasaan takut menyusup dirinya –takut kehilangan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Donghae menuju meja riasnya, membuka lacinya dan diambilnya sebuah gantungan kunci dengan icon kartun 'nemo'. Lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah 'harta' ku, Kyu-ah, satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari orang tuaku." Donghae menunjukkan gantungan kunci itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tertangkap oleh kedua obsidiannya nama Donghae dengan tulisan Hangul yang tertera di bagian perut icon kartun tersebut. Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat –sangat erat.

"K-Kyu-ah, se-sakh." Mendengar rancauan Donghae, Kyuhyun sedikit melongggarkan pelukannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau melukai Donghae.

"Biarkan seperti ini, noona." Donghae terdiam, menghentikan aksi merontanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, dikecupnya kening Donghae lama penuh sayang.

"Aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke kamar berpintu soft blue dengan icon kartun nemo di depan pintu.

"Yack! mau apa kau, Kyu?"

"Tidur di kamarmu, noona."

"Shireo! Di kamar sebelah seperti biasanya!" komando Donghae.

Kyuhyun berbalik arah, melangkah gontai menuju kamar dengan pintu bercat coklat.

Donghae melihat jam dinding di depannya sekilas. "Belum ada jam 9 malam, tidak biasanya dia tidur awal." Donghae berkata seraya memiringkan kepalanya –membentuk pose berpikir. "Biarlah." Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya, kaki jenjang beralas high heels nya melangkah ke sebuah pelataran dengan papan bertuliskan 'Sapphire Blue' di depannya. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok yeoja paruh baya yang amat disayangi dan dihormatinya.

"Eomma! Eoddiseoyo?" seru yeoja berparas cantik bermata polos tersebut.

"Eomma di sini, chagiya!" balas yeoja lainnya ikut berteriak, yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk.

Senyum Donghae - yeoja berparas cantik bermata polos- mengembang, dia tahu tempat yang dimaksud Leeteuk, tak lain adalah ruang kerja Leeteuk, tempat Leeteuk berkutat dengan segala urusan panti asuhan Sapphire Blue.

"Eomma~ bogosipphoyo~" Donghae menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu.

Leeteuk terkekeh mendapati kelakuan manja Donghae pada dirinya. "Kapan kau tidak rindu pada eomma, eoh?"

"Hehehe.." Donghae hanya cengengesan memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Perintah Leeteuk seraya menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, tak lupa ia pancarkan angelic smile miliknya.

Donghae menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Leeteuk. "Eh, Kibummie juga di sini? Mianhae aku tidak menyadari kalau kau ada di sini." Donghae tersenyum innocent.

"Gwaencahana, aku sudah terbiasa noona abaikan kalau sedang bersama Teukie eomma." Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"Gomawo atas pengertiannya."

Donghae menempatkan diri di sofa ukuran medium di depan Kibum yang duduk di single sofa, disusul Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Chagiya, bukan kah besok hari peringatan kematian orang tuamu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah ingat akan hari apa besok itu.

"Ne, eomma, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Mokpo."

"Bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Aniya, eomma, dia sedang berada di Jepang."

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu, noona?" Kibum –yang menyimak percakapan Donghae dan Leeteuk- angkat bicara.

"Eh? Kau tidak sibuk, Bummie-ah." tanya Donghae heran mengapa Kibum mengajukan diri menemaninya, bukankah seorang presdir perusahaan terkenal seperti The Style pasti sangatlah sibuk.

"Aku bisa meminta Yunho hyung meng-handle pekerjaanku."

"Aish, kau sama saja dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak repot, noona. Jarak Seoul-Mokpo itu jauh."

"Aku bisa naik kereta, Kibummie."

"Tetap saja lebih aman jika kutemani, noona."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kibummie."

"Terima saja niat baik Kibummie, chagiya. Lagi pula dia kan belum pernah ke Mokpo berziarah ke makam orang tuamu kan?" Leeteuk menengahi perdebatan Kibum-Donghae. Kibum bersorak-sorai dalam hati mengetahhui Leeteuk mendukungnya.

"Baiklah." Putus Donghae setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi aku akan di Mokpo selama 3 hari, apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan The Style?" taya Donghae memastikan.

"Gwaenchana, Yunho hyung orang yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya." Kibum meyakinkan Donghae.

"Kalian mau berangkat jam berapa? Hari sudah sore." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Oh nde, kajja berangkat, noona." Ajak Kibum dan bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah keluar diikuti Donghae dan Leeteuk.

"Eomma titip salam untuk orang tuamu, ne?" ujar Leeteuk saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Ne, eomma. Akan kusampaikan."

"Kibummie, hati-hati menyetirnya." Pesan Leeteuk pada Kibum.

"Ne, eomma."

"Eomma, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu memeluk Donghae sejenak.

Donghae menyusul Kibum memasuki Lamborgini yang akan membawanya ke Mokpo. Donghae melambaikan tangan kepada Leeteuk melalui kaca yang ia buka. Leeteuk mengantar kepergian mereka hingga mobil Kibum menghilang di tikungan.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan." Ucap Leeteuk disertai senyum yang terlihat err-menyeramkan, kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah –panti asuhan.

.

.

.

"Noona, sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan. Kau tahu di mana kita bisa menemukannya?" tanya Kibum saat mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Donghae sudah menginjak kawasan Mokpo dan dua jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. *author nggak paham perjalanan Seoul-Mokpo berapa jam, hehe*

"Ne, Kibummie. Di perempatan depan belok ke kiri, dia sana ada penginapan yang sering aku dan Kyuhyun sewa saat ke sini. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan makam orang tuaku." Jawab Donghae.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sorot matanya meredup mendengar mulut Donghae mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun. Semakin membuatnya menyesal telah kehilangan banyak moment dengan Donghae dan juga tertinggal jauh oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesuai instruksi Donghae, mobil Kibum berbelok ke kiri. Dan beberapa meter kemudian mereka telah sampai di sebuah penginapan yang tidak terlalu besar namun sepertinya nyaman untuk ditempati, terlihat dari keadaannya yang bersih dan asri. Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya di tempat parker penginapan itu.

"Kajja kita masuk." Ajak Donghae yang turun duluan dari mobil, Kibum membuntuti dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong ahjusshi." Sapa Donghae ramah pada seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis ditemani dengan acara televise malam.

"Annyeong agasshi." Balas namja itu juga ramah. "Ke sini untuk memperingati hari kematian orang tua agasshi?"

"Ne. Satu kamar seperti biasanya, ahjusshi."

Namja itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Donghae. Tatapannya beralih pada orang asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya yang berdiri di belakang Donghae.

"Tidak bersama Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya ahjusshi tersebut heran.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya di Jepang, ahjusshi. Aku kemari dengan temanku." Jelas Donghae.

Jantung Kibum berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Donghae. 'Teman ya?' batin Kibum.

"Tan Kibum imnida." Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya pada ahjusshi tersebut seraya mengangguk sopan.

"Ah, ne Kibum-sshi."

"Ahjumma pasti sudah tidur ya, ahjusshi?"

"Ne, agasshi."

"Kalau begitu kami ke kamar dulu, ahjusshi." Pamit Donghae.

"Ne, agasshi. Selamat beristirahat."

Kibum dan Donghae melangkahkan kaki mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang mereka sewa.

Hati Kibum mencelos perih mendapati bukti lain 'ketertinggalan'nya dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan ahjusshi pemilik penginapan pun sudah mengenal Kyuhyun yang identik selalu bersama Donghae. Sepertinya jalan Kibum untuk merebut Donghae akan berliku dan menemui berbagai hambatan. Uups, wait a moment! Merebut? Kibum bertekad merebut Donghae? entahlah, lihat saja tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum.

Jantung Kibum berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mengikui Donghae memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar berukuran sedang –tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil- dengan dua tempat tidur single di dalamnya. Bersama Donghae selalu membuat peredaran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Kibummie, kita satu kamar ne? tidak masalah kan?"

"Ne, noona." Kibum benar-benar mati gaya saat ini. Dia dan Donghae satu kamar? Walaupun tidak satu ranjang tapi –ehm- tidur di ruangan yang sama? Oh Lee Donghae tak tahu kah kau kalau saat ini namja di hadapanmu sedang terserang sindrom gugup stadium 4?

"Kibummie, kau mau mandi dulu?"

"Aniyo, noona duluan saja."

"Baiklah." Donghae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi seraya membawa piyama yang dibelinya di supermarket bersama Kibum saat di perjalanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Kibum tercekat dengan pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Donghae yang mengenakan piyama tanpa lengan dan celana pendek dengan belahan di bagian dada agak lebar. Tak lupa air yang lolos mengalir dari handuk yang dia gunakan untuk membungkus (?) rambutnya ke atas turun menuruni pipi mulusnya –yang membuat Kibum secara tidak sengaja melihat bibir tipis Donghae yang seolah-olah minta dilumat.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir hal-hal pervert yang menghinggapi pikirannya. 'Ani! Kendalikan dirimu Tan Kibum!' Kibum memperingatkan dirinya sendiri –membatin.

"Waeyo, Bummie-ah?" tanya Donghae yang heran melihat sikap aneh Kibum.

"Eh? Ah gwaen-gwaencahana." Jawab Kibum gugup.

'Pabboya Tan Kibum, kenapa kau jadi gagap, eoh?' gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku mandi dulu." Kibum segera melesat ke kamar mandi -yang ada di kamar penginapan yang mereka sewa- guna meredakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu hebat –dan menjaga dirinya tetap berpikir dengan akal sehat.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

**Zona cuap-cuap author :**

**Annyeong readers! *teriak pke toa***

**Adakah yang kangen dengan author gaje ini? *tengok kanan-kiri nggak ada orang, author nangis di pojokan***

**Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di chap selanjutnya?**

**Nggak apa2 deh kalau sudah lupa sama yang buat ff.. ingatkah dengan ff ini? adakah yang menanti ff ini?**

**Mianhae sepertinya chap 6 ini hambar tanpa bumbu –menurutku- karena entah kenapa daya imajinasiku agak macet. Oh iya, anggap saja nemo sudah ada sejak Donghae kecil *author maksa, dibakar readers* dan sepenggal lagu anak2 yang ada di chap 2, author pernah nonton di youtube kibum pernah nyanyiin itu *author : ada yang ingat? #mata berbinar penuh harap, readers : nggak ada tuh, author : huweee~***

**Kedua ff ku dihapus sama admin ffn, jadi aku republish aja *modal nekat* awalnya aku sangat shock *curhat***

**Eotteohkae? Apakah ff ini sebaiknya dihentikan saja?**

**Gomawo yang sudah bersedia mampir membaca ff ku, tolong tinggalkan jejak yaaa.. *puppy eyes***

**Buat petunjuk bagaimana kelangsungan ff ini..**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang bersedia review..**

**Last word…..**

**Mind to REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T (teen) nyrempet M

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Seorang yeoja berbusana hitam yang tak lain adalah Donghae meletakkan dua buket bunga lili putih di depan makan kedua orang tuanya dan memberi salam penghormatan –salam sala Korea. Tak jauh di sampingnya berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas hitam –pula- bernama Kibum. Ya, mereka berdua kini ada di makam orang tua Donghae, memperingati hari kematian keduanya.

"Annyeong, appa, eomma. Bagaimana kabar kalian di surga? Aku di sini baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan baik, appa dan eomma lihat kan putri kalian ini sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang yeoja yang cantik?" Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Kibum.

"Dan juga aku memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan melindungiku, jadi appa dan eomma tidak usah mengkhawatirkkanku ne?" Donghae mencoba berbicara pada orang tuanya, walaupun itu sia-sia karena orang tuanya tidak bisa membalasnya. Namu setidaknya dengan begitu ia dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa rindunya.

"Kali ini aku berkunjung dengan seseorang. Dia adalah dongsaeng yang telah menjagaku di panti asuhan. Kibummie, kemarilah." Panggil Donghae pada Kibum di akhir kalimatnya.

Kibum memberi salam penghormatan kepada orang tua Donghae sejenak lalu kembali berdiri. "Annyeonghaseo, ahjusshi, ahjumma, naneun Tan Kibum imnida."

"Kibum ini sangat jenius lho, bahkan dia sudah menjadi presdir di perusahaan appanya." Ujar Donghae.

"Noona.." Kibum sedikit tidak nyaman dirinya dibanggakan.

"Memang benar kan?" Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun menitipkan salam untuk appa dan eomma. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut datang, dia harus ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis. Appa dan eomma pasti bisa mengerti."

Kibum merasakan sedikit perih di hatinya ketika Donghae menyebutkan nama rival cintanya tersebut.

"Kibummie, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada appa dan eomma ku?" tanya Donghae membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kibum.

"Ah ne. Ahjumma, gamsahamnida telah melahirkan Donghae noona ke dunia ini sehingga aku bisa mengenalnya. Gamsahamnida ahjusshi dan ahjumma sudah merawat dan menjaga Donghae noona. Sekarang aku yang akan menggantikan kalian untuk melindungi Hae noona. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkannya bersedih." Janji Kibum.

Donghae menatap Kibum dari samping. Setitik air mata haru mengalir dari pelupuk matanya mendengar janji yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum. Donghae merasa sangat bahagia, dengan begitu dia tahu bahwa Kibum pun –sangat- menyayanginya.

"Kibummie~"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae seraya menyunggingkan killer smilenya. Digenggamnya tangan Donghae, sementara tangannya yang lain beralih menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Uljima, noona. Aku baru saja berjanji kepada ahjusshi dan ahjumma tidak akan membuatmu sedih. Kau mau membuatkku mengingkari janji yang baru saja ku ucapkan?"

"A-ani."

"Kalau begitu jangan menagis dan tersenyumlah." Pinta Kibum.

Donghae menyunggingkan angelic smile nya yang disambut senyum tulus Kibum.

"Nah, begitukan jauh lebih cantik." Goda Kibum.

"Aish, kau ini." Donghae terkekeh.

"Masih ingin di sini?" tanya Kibum.

"Aniya." Donghae menggeleng. "Kajja kita pulang."

"Appa, eomma, kami pamit dulu ne? Lain waktu aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Saranghaeyo appa, eomma."

"Kami pulang dulu ahjusshi, ahjumma."

Kibum dan Donghae pun memberikan penghormatan pada mendiang orang tua Donghae sebelum memninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

.

"Kibummie." Panggil Donghae pada Kibum yang sedang focus menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Ehm." Kibum hanya bergumam dan menoleh ke arah Donghae sejenak.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Donghae mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Eoddie?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya.

"Tempat tinggalku dulu. Aku tidak pernah ke sana lagi semenjak pindah ke Sapphire Blue. Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Tentu saja, noona." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya dan menyunggingkan killer smile nya.

Donghae memberi petunjuk arah kepada Kibum tempat di mana ia tinggal dulu. Walaupun sudah sangat lama Donghae tidak ke sana, ia masih bisa mengingat dengan baik rumahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum peristiwa kebakaran itu.

Kini sampailah mobil sport yang dikemudikan Kibum di sebuah rumah bergaya modern yang sederhana minimalis dengan halaman depan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit. Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar, kemudian disusul oleh Kibum. Donghae menyandarkan badannya pada mobil, sedangkan Kibum pun ikut bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Noona yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Ne. Sudah banyak berubah ternyata." Donghae tersenyum, tetapi dalam senyum Donghae kali ini terpancar kesedihan.

"Gwaencahanayo, noona?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Ehm." Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Donghae menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan seksama. Kibum yang mengerti Donghae tengah mengenang masa lalunya pun hanya diam, tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan Donghae.

Donghae mengedarkan penglihatannya di daerah sekitar rumah itu. Kedua manic dark brown nya menangkap sesosok bayangan wanita paruh baya yang tampak tak asing baginya. Tak butuh waktu lama berpikir, Donghae telah berhasil mengingat yeoja -yang sudah beruban- yang hendak memasuki rumahnya.

"Hwang ahjumma!" teriak Donghae, sementara orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Donghae berlari kecil menghampiri ahjumma itu, Kibum mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjumma." Donghae membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nuguya, agasshi?" ahjumma itu menyipitkan kedua matanya –mempertajam penglihatannya yang mulai rabun.

"Donghae, ahjumma, Lee Donghae." jawab Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Lee Donghae?" ahjumma itu mengulangi perkataan Donghae, memastikan jika indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik mengingat ia sudah memasuki usia senja.

"Ne. Lee Donghae. Tetangga ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah rumah ahjumma." Donghae memperjelas.

Ahjumma itu mencerna kata-kata yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Donghae kecil?" ahjumma itu bertanya –entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada agasshi cantik di hadapannya.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias mengetahui ahjumma tetangganya dulu mulai mengingat dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae-ya, kau sudah besar, kau juga cantik." Ahjumma tersebut memegang kedua tangan Donghae lalu meraba kedua pipi Donghae. "Mianhae ahjumma sudah agak pikun."

"Gwaenchana, yang terpenting sekarang ahjumma sudah mengingatku." Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, bahkan kau kini lebih tinggi dariku."

"Tentu saja, ahjumma, tidak mungkin kan aku kecil terus."

"Kau juga sudah mempunyai kekasih, eoh?" tanya Hwang ahjumma saat menyadari kehadiran namja tampan di belakang Donghae.

"Ah, aniyo, dia ini sahabatku." Terang Donghae.

"Tan Kibum imnida. Bangapseumnida, ahjumma." Kibum memperkenalkan diri seraya menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Omona~ sayang sekali, padahal kalian ini sangat serasi." Ujar Hwang ahjumma yang tampak kecewa karena persepsinya ternyata salah. Sementara Kibum dan Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi argument orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Mampirlah ke rumah ahjumma. Terakhir kau berkunjung ke rumah ahjumma kau masih kecil." Ajak Hwang ahjumma. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum, meminta pendapat. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanda ia tidak keberatan.

Tak terasa atu jam telah berlalu. Hwang ahjumma dan Donghae larut dalam keasyikan mereka bernostalgia, sementara Kibum hanya berperan sebagai pendengar setia. Keuntungan yang Kibum dapatkan adalah dia bisa mengetahui masa kecil Donghae –sebelum bertemu dengannya- dan memahami Donghae lebih jauh.

"Ahjumma." Panggil Donghae.

"Ne."

"Aku ingin bertanya, boleh kah?" ungkap Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Bertanyalah, Hae-ya. ahjumma akan menjawabnya jika bisa."

"Ehm.. si-siapa yang menghuni rumahku-ah ani, maksudku rumah di sebelah ahjumma?" tanya Donghae yang segera meralat pertanyaannya.

Hwang ahjumma tersenyum tipis melihat kegugupan Donghae. "Gwaencahana, Hae-ya, dulu itu memang rumahku bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hwang ahjumma menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai bercerita pada Donghae. "Mereka keluarga Lee. Pasangan muda bernama Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum dengan putra semata wayangnya Lee Taemin. Lima tahun yang lalu tanah orang tuamu dibeli oleh pasangan muda itu, mereka pindah ke sini sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Ah iya, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar ne?" setelah ingat akan sesuatu, hwang ahjumma menghentikan ceritanya dan bangkit menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Hwang ahjumma muncul sengan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran besar di tangannya. Kembali ia memdudukan dirinya di depan Donghae dan Kibum yang duduk bersampingan.

"Ini adalah uang hasil penjualan tanah orang tuamu." Hwang ahjumma menyodorkan amplop coklat tebal itu pada Donghae. Donghae hanya menatap amplop di atas meja itu –di hadapannya.

Donghae mengambalikan amplop itu pada Hwang ahjumma yang menatapnya heran. "Gunakan saja uang ini untuk membantu orang-orang di sini yang kurang beruntung, ahjumma. Aku sudah cukup, tidak kekurangan suatu apapun." Donghae tersenyum tulus. Kibum yang berada di samping Donghae memandangnya kagum. Betapa mulianya hati yeoja yang ia cintai itu, benar-benar bagai jelmaan malaikat.

"Kau yakin, Donghae-ya?"

"Ne, ahjumma." Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Aigooo~ kau anak yang sangat baik, Donghae-ya. appa dan eomma mu pasti sangat bangga memiliki putri sebaik dan secantik dirimu." Puji Hwang ahjumma seraya mengelus pipi Donghae sayang. "Ahjumma berjanji akan merealisasikan keinginanmu yang mulia ini."

"Gamsahamnida, ahjumma."

"Cheonma. Apa kau ingin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Lee?" tanya Hwang ahjumma setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Donghae.

"Bolehkah?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, mereka orang yang ramah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Tawar Hwang ahjumma.

"Ne, aku mau." Donghae tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

'ting tong ting tong'

"Ne! Sebentar!" Terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

'Ceklek'

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan yeoja muda dengan namja kecil berambut mangkok di gendongannya yang mungkin usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Donghae dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong." Yeoja itu pun balas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nyonya Lee, dia adalah Lee Donghae, putri dari pemilik tanah ini sebelumnya." Terang Hwang ahjumma.

"Ah, ne. Silahkan masuk dulu." Ucap sang tuan rumah mempersilakan Hwang ahjumma, Donghae dan Kibum masuk.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Balas Hwang ahjumma.

Ketiga tamu tersebut mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa –di hadapan sang tuang rumah. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja dari dalam.

"Siapa yang datang, chagiya?" tanya namja itu, mengambil posisi duduk di samping istrinya.

"Agasshi ini adalah pemilik tanah ini dulu." Jawab sang istri.

"Perkenalkan, joneun Lee Donghae imnida. Dulu aku tinggal di sini. Dan ini Tan Kibum" Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya serta Kibum.

"Naneun Lee Jinki imnida, panggil saja Onew. Di sampingku ini adalah istriku, Kim Kibum, biasa disapa dengan nama Key. Dan ini putra kami, Lee Taemin." Sang kepala keluarga –Onew- memperkenalkan anggota keluarga kecilnya seraya mengelus sayang kepala Taemin –putra semata wayangnya- yang berada di pangkuan Key.

"Taeminnie, ayo beri salam pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi." Titah Key lembut pada putranya.

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjumma, ahjusshi. Lee Taemin imnida, tiga tahun." Taemin menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam pada orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Bangapseumnida, Taemin-ah, kau anak yang manis." Donghae mengembangkan angelic smile nya pada namja kecil nan imut itu.

"Gamsa, ahjumma." Balas Taemin.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada keperluan apa Donghae-sshi dan Kibum-sshi datang kemari?" tanya Onew.

"Begini, Tuan Lee, Donghae ini sudah lama tidak berkunjung kemari –tempat tinggalnya dulu- semenjak pindah ke Seoul, dan di samping itu dia juga ingin sekedar mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya di sini. Apa anda keberatan?" tutur Hwang ahjumma mewakili Donghae berbicara.

"Oh begitu, tentu saja kami tidak akan keberatan, ahjumma." Ujar Onew ramah.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida Onew-sshi, Key-sshi." Pekik Donghae senang.

"Cheonmaneyo. Saya senang bisa membantu Donghae-sshi."

"Jadi Donghae-sshi ingin melihat-lihat mulai dari mana dulu?" tawar Key.

"Saya ingin melihat halaman belakang rumah saja." Jawab Donghae. Lagi pula rumah Donghae dulu sudah dilahap habis oleh si jago merah 22 tahun silam, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikenang dari bangunan rumahnya bukan? Harapan Donghae hanyalah halaman belakang rumah, tempat di mana dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dahulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar." Ucap Key.

Donghae dan Key yang menggandeng tangan mungil Taemin berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Sementara Onew, Hwang ahjumma dan Kibum berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Key meninggalkan Donghae di sana sendiri, memberi waktu pada Donghae untuk mengenang serpihan-serpihan memori masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju sebuah bangku dari kayu dengan ukiran sederhana. Tangannya meraba sandaran bangku tersebut, berusaha meresapi kenangan yang terukir di bangku tersebut. Dari semua hilang dilahap ganasnya kobaran api, hanya bangku tersebutlah yang tersisa. Sebuah tempat duduk sederhana yang dibuat langsung oleh tangan ayah Donghae.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Pandangannya menerawang lurus ke depan. Seolah-olah di depannya saat ini sedang ditayangkan sebuah film, film masa kecilnya. Dulu di depan bangku yang sedang diduduki Donghae sekarang terdapat sebuah taman mungil yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang sangat indah. Eomma Donghae lah menanami dan menghias taman itu karena kecintaannya pada tanaman terutama bunga. Tak jarang Donghae pun juga membantu eommanya merawat taman itu, appanya pun juga ikut andil. Dulu, di pekarangan belakang rumah yang lumayan luas ini terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang ditanam oleh appa Donghae sehingga tampak sejuk dan nyaman untuk tempat Donghae bermain. Apalagi saat musim semi tiba, saat bunga sakura bermekaran.

Kini pandangan Donghae semakin kabur. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan disebabkan oleh air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya yang siap menuruni pipi porselennya. Donghae begitu merindukan moment berdua bersama appa dan eomma nya yang sudah tidak berada di sampingnya lagi saat ini. Appa dan eomma nya pergi dengan tiba-tiba saat dirinya masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari keduanya. Mereka berkorban demi menyelamatkan Donghae dari kobaran api yang melahap rumah mereka, beruntung Donghae bisa lolos dari bahaya itu sementara kedua orang tuanya terjebak di dalam kobaran api yang hebat. Donghae tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Kini cairan bening itu telah menganak-sungai dengan derasnya dari kedua mata indah Donghae.

Kibum tak tega melihat Donghae yang begitu rapuh seperti. Donghae yang menangis tersedu-sedu seraya meremas baju di depan dadanya yang terasa perih, hidung mancung Donghae yang merah dan badannya yang bergetar hebat karena menangis. Kibum pun ikut merasakan sakit. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Donghae, menenangkannya dan menjadi sandaran baginya.

"Biarkan dulu, Kibum-sshi. Donghae membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk dirinya saat ini." cegah Hwang ahjumma saat Kibum hendak melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Donghae.

"Ahjumma benar, Kibum-sshi." Imbuh Onew.

Kibum berpikir sejenak. Memang ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Hwang ahjumma. Dia pun menuruti perkataan Hwang ahjumma, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Donghae.

"Eomma, kenapa ahjumma cantik menangis? Minnie ingin pelgi ke cana menghibul ahjumma." Ucap Taemin dalam gendongan Key dengan gaya cedalnya.

Key tersenyum mendengar ucapan aegyanya itu. "Ahjumma tidak apa-apa, chagiya. Ahjumma sedang ingin sendiri, Minnie menghibur ahjumma nya nanti saja, eoh? Mengerti?" jawab dan tanya Key.

"Mengelti, eomma."

"Anak pintar." Puji Onew seraya mengacak ringan rambut mangkok anaknya itu dan mengambil alih gendongan Taemin.

Kibum ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos dari mulut Taemin. Dia terharu. Bahkan Taemin yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae pun sudah menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap Donghae.

'Uljimarago, noona. Lihatlah, banyak orang yang menyayangimu.' Batin Kibum.

Donghae masih belum menuntaskan tangisannya. Sementara itu tak jauh darinya berdiri Hwang ahjumma, Onew yang menggendong Taemin, Key dan Kibum yang mengamati Donghae serta menunggunya selesai dengan acara nostalgianya. Mereka menatap iba pada Donghae.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida atas kebaikan anda, Onew-sshi, Key-sshi." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Cheonma, Donghae-sshi. Jangan panggil kami seformal itu, usia kita kan tidak jauh berbeda. Malah Donghae-sshi lebih tua daripada kami." Tutur Onew bercanda.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu, Onew-ah, Key-ah, panggil aku noona dan eonnie ne?" pinta Donghae disertai kekehan ringan darinya.

"Arraseo Donghae noona/eonnie." Sahut Onew dan Key bersama yang mengundang tawa orang yang ada di sana –kecuali Kibum yang hanya tersenyum dan Taemin yang tidak mengerti (?)-

Saat ini kelima orang dewasa dan satu balita yang tangannya digandeng sang appa itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga mungil tersebut.

"Appa, apa ahjumma cantik akan pulang cekalang?" tanya Taemin seraya menarik-narik tangan Onew.

"Ne, Minnie-ah." Onew membungkukkan badannya guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak dab membelai surai lembutnya.

Taemin mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Onew. Onew yang mengerti maksud Taemin yang minta digendong langsung menuruti keinginannya.

"Ahjumma, jangan pulang dulu. Minnie macih ingin bermain dengan ahjumma cantik." Rengek Taemin.

"Mianhae, Taeminnie, ahjumma akan kemari lagi kapan-kapan dan menemani Taemin bermain." Donghae tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Taemin lembut.

"Yakssok?" Taemin mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya pada Donghae.

"Ne, yakssok." Ucap Donghae mantap dan menyambut janji kelingking yang Taemin tawarkan padanya, tak lupa angelic smile andalannya masih terkembang di bibir tipis pink nya.

"Minnie cayang ahjumma cantik."

"Ahjumma juga menyayangi Minnie imut." Donghae mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Taemin. "Taeminnie tidak boleh nakal, eoh?"

"Ne! Minnie tidak akan nakal." janji Taemin.

"Anak pintar."

"Poppo, ahjumma~" pinta Taemin polos sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya, semua orang terkekeh melihat tingkah manja yang Taemin tunjukan pada Donghae. Baru sekali bertemu dengan Donghae, Taemin sudah sangat akrab dengannya bahkan ia juga menyayangi Donghae.

"Aigooo~ anak eomma manja sekali, eoh?" Key terkekeh.

Cuuup~ Donghae mendaratkan ciumannya di kedua pipi Taemin.

"Gomawo, ahjumma."

"Cheonmaneyo, Taeminnie."

"Mampirlah ke sini jika ada waktu, Donghae noona." Ujar Onew.

"Taemin juga sangat menyukai eonnie. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk eonnie kapanpun untuk eonnie." Key menambahi.

Donghae begitu terharu dengan keramah-tamahan dan kehangatan pasangan muda ini. "Jeongmal gomawoyo. Kalian sangat baik padaku." Kedua mata Donghae berkaca-kaca, dipeluknya Key sebentar.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik, Donghae-ah." Hwang ahjumma berpesan.

"Ne. ahjumma juga harus menjaga kesehatan." Donghae juga memberikan pelukan pada Hwang ahjumma.

"Arraseo. Ahjumma akan menunggu kedatanganmu." Donghae mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hwang ahjumma.

"Kibum-sshi, tolong jaga Donghae. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya di Seoul, dia hanya sendiri di kota besar itu." Titip Hwang ahjumma yang sudah menyayangi Donghae seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Tentu, ahjumma. Aku akan selalu melindungi Donghae noona." Janji Kibum.

"Gomawo. Aku lega mendengarnya." Ucap Hwang ahjummam tersenyum.

"Kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Donghae.

Kibum dan Donghae pun memasuki mobil sport Kibum yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Onew-Key. Donghae membuka kaca jendela. Tangannya melambai pada keempat orang yang mengantar kepergiannya yang dibalas hal serupa pula oleh mereka. Saat mobil Kibum mulai menjauh, Donghae melihat Taemin yang mulai menangis dari kaca spion.

"Tidak tega melihat anak semanis Taemin menangis." Gumam Donghae yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kibum.

"Taemin pun juga menyayangi noona. Donghae noona disayangi banyak orang." Ucap Kibum tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya, namun Donghae masih bisa melihatnya dari samping.

"Jeongmal? Wah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Ujar Donghae senang.

"Euhm, terutama aku. Aku, Tan Kibum, sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Lee Donghae." ungkap Kibum penuh arti.

"Gomawo." Balas Donghae tanpa memahami maksud Kibum sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

#night –KiHae's room#

"Noona, kajja makan dulu." Ucap Kibum yang menenteng plastic yang berisi menu makan malam mereka saat memasuki kamar yang mereka sewa.

"Noona? Neo eoddiseoyo?" panggil Kibum ulang saat tak mendapati sahutan dari teman satu kamarnya itu.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok yeoja yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, dan Gotcha! Kibum menemukannya. Donghae yang tengah duduk bersandar balkon yang dibatasi pintu geser dari kaca dengan memeluk kedua lututnya dan kepala yang menengadah ke langit. Walaupun Kibum hanya dapat melihat Donghae dari belakang tapi ia yakin begitulah posisi Donghae saat ini. Kibum memandang punggung Donghae prihatin. Ia yakin saat ini Donghae sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Diletakkannya bungkusan makan malam yang dibawanya di meja kemudian disambarnya selimut di tempat tidur Donghae sebelum dihampirinya sosok yeoja yang tengah termenung itu.

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu tersampir di bahunya dan membuat punggung serta tubuhnya hangat. Namun kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia tahu siapa yang meletakkan selimut di pundaknya. Tentu saja Kibum, hanya ada dia dan Kibum di kamar tersebut bukan? Kembali ia pada kegiatnnya semula, menerawang langit yang gelap nan mendung tanpa bintang. Kibum duduk di samping Donghae, ikut menyandarkan dirinya seperti Donghae.

"Kenapa noona ada di sini, eoh? Tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Lagi pula malam ini cuacanya sangat dingin. Kalau noona mengenakan pakaian tipis seperti itu nanti noona bisa jatuh sakit." Ucapan panjang yang terlontar dari mulut Kibum tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari Donghae.

Walaupun Donghae mengabaikannya, Kibum tidak marah sama sekali. Tangan Donghae memegang gantungan nemo yang merupakan satu-satunya kenangan dari orang tuanya yang tersisa. Dia sangat paham kondisi Donghae saat ini. Jika tiba saatnya Donghae bicara, ia akan bicara. Kibum hanya perlu menunggu. Dia ikut memandang langit yang malam ini tampak begitu sunyi.

"Hiks."

Sontak Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping –pada Donghae- saat mendengar isakan meluncur dari mulut Donghae. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati wajah Donghae yang telah basah oleh air mata dan badannya yang bergetar hebat. Kembali Kibum melihat sosok rapuh Donghae lagi hari ini.

"Noona, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kibum panic.

"Hiks bahkan aku hiks hampir lupa bagaimana hiks wajah mereka." Jawab Donghae sesegukan.

Kibum menarik pinggang Donghae, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat seorang Tan Kibum, melindungi tubuh lemas Donghae dari dinginnya angin malam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada yeoja yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 17 tahun itu. Berharap Donghae akan merasa tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya setelah dipeluk –seperti biasanya. Namun prediksi Kibum kali ini salah. Bahkan tangis Donghae semakin kencang dan terdengar semakin pilu juga.

"Uljima, noona. Aku di sini, akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, dielusnya punggung Donghae yang ditutupi selimut tebal.

Sungguh hati Kibum sangat perih melihat Donghae yang tampak sangat rapuh dan sakit. Kibum jauh beruntung dari Donghae. Walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, namun setidaknya dia memiliki Hangeng dan Heechul yang amat menyayanginya. Dia selalu diperlakukan selayaknya anak kandung. Dilimpahi kasih sayang, perhatian dan cinta dari kedua orang tua angkatnya itu. Tak pernah Kibum merasa kekurangan apapun. Semua kebutuhan dan keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Hangeng dan Heechul, baik materiil maupun non materiil. Ya, Hangeng dan Heechul adalah pengganti orang tua kandungnya. Kibum tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa Hangeng dan Heechul, yang terpenting ia tahu bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka, Kibummie. Appa! Eomma! Kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri?" teriak Donghae –masih dengan tangis- yang agak teredam karena adanya bahu Kibum.

"Sssttt! Noona tidak sendiri. Aku sudah bilang kan? Ada aku di sini. Ada aku! Bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku, mari kita pikul bebanmu bersama, izinkan aku menjadi sandaranmu."

Donghae mencengkram erat jaket Kibum. Setelah beberapa saat tangis Donghae sedikit reda, tapi masih menyisakan isakan-isakan. Kibum melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya itu. Kedua tangan Kibum menangkup wajah sembab Donghae, ditatapnya lekat manic kelam Donghae yang saat ini tampak sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae.

Cuuuup~

Bibir Kibum pun bertemu dengan bibir tipis kissable Donghae yang sukses membungkam isakan Donghae. Kali ini sebuah kecupanlah yang mampu menghentikan tangis Donghae, bukan sebuah pelukan. Kibum memejamkan matanya, bibir keduanya hanya sebatas menempel. Awalnya Donghae terbelalak kaget dengan aksi Kibum namun akhirnya Donghae pun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, menerima kehangatan yang Kibum suguhkan.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Donghae, Kibum mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyapu lembutnya bibir Donghae, menyalurkan kerinduan selama 17 tahun tidak berjumpa dan menyampaikan betapa Kibum mencintai Donghae. Donghae pun membalas lumatan Kibum semampunya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum menarik dirinya untuk memberi ruang bagi Donghae bernapas meskipun sebelum Donghae memintanya. Kibum menengadahkan wajah Donghae yang menunduk, diusapnya jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi porselen Donghae.

"Don't ever cry again, I will always be here with you. Hold my words." janji Kibum.

Donghae menyelami obsidian Kibum, mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun Donghae tidak menemukannya, hanya ada kejujuran dan kesungguhan yang tersirat dari manic Kibum. Donghae tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, dia begitu yakin dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum.

Kembali Kibum mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dan Donghae, tanpa ragu Kibum langsung melumat bibir Donghae. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah dirinya menyesap rasa manis yang tersimpan di bibir ranum yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati, serta ditekannya tengkuk Donghae guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Donghae menyampirkan (?) kedua tangannya di bahu Kibum, mengikuti alur permainan Kibum, merasakan kehangatan yang Kibum tawarkan kepadanya yang sedang dilanda galau dan diliputi kesedihan.

Kibum 'melahap' habis bibir marun Donghae, mengemutnya (?) layaknya lollipop. Desahan-desahan tertahan tak jarang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya yang dibungkam Kibum, menambah semangat Kibum menginvasi bibirnya. Dijilatnya bibir atas dan bawah Donghae serta digigitnya halus untuk meminta akses masuk dari Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti pun tanpa diminta dua kali segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Kibum menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang hangat, menjamah setiap inci benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Kibum mengangkat tubuh Donghae bridal style menuju ke dalam kamar tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka, ditutupnya pintu balkon dengan kasar menggunakan kakinya. Donghae yang langsung sigap melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kibum, selain memperkecil kemungkinan dirinya terjatuh juga untuk mempertahankan posisi bibir mereka. Dibaringkannya Donghae dengan lembut di ranjangnya. Kibum menyudahi aktivitasnya pada mulut Donghae dan hendak beranjak menjauh,namun sebelum melakukan itu kedua tangan Donghae memeluk erat leher Kibum, tidak mengizinkan Kibum menjauh darinya.

"Don't leave me, Kibummie." bisik Donghae

"I will, Donghae-ya." balas Kibum mesra.

Kibum memposisikan dirinya di atas Donghae, menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya jatuh di tubuh Donghae yang lebih kecil darinya. Kini ciuman itu kembali tercipta, bahkan lebih lebih lebih panas dan bergairah dari sebelumnya. Donghae mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Kibum, seolah tidak ingin menciptakan celah sedikit pun di antara mereka. Keduanya saling melahap bibir manis yang tersaji di depan mereka, seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

"Eunghhhh…" lenguh Donghae yang membuat Kibum semakin tidak bisa memerangkap sifat liar yang selama ini tersimpan dalam dirinya. Hey! Sedingin dan secuek apapun Kibum, dia tetap seorang namja yang apabila dihadapkan dengan 'makanan lezat' pasti akan tergoda juga. Apalagi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Dan Kibum bukanlah namja pabbo yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Donghae, ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Prinsip yang selama ini ia pegang teguh pun lenyap –tidak akan melepas keperawanannya kecuali pada suaminya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya selama bertahun-tahun pun tidak pernah ia ijinkan menyentuh dirinya lebih jauh, Donghae pun tidak pernah seagresif seperti bersama Kibum saat ini. Tetapi seorang Tan Kibum yang tidak jelas statusnya bagi Donghae –bukan suami ataupun namjachingunya- telah sukses meruntuhkan pertahanan Donghae.

Jemari lentik Donghae sudah tersesat di dalam surai hitam Kibum, menjambak-jambak rambut Kibum, menandakan betapa terbuainya ia dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kibum yang makin liar. Tak jarang pula jemari lentiknya turun membelai tengkuk Kibum, mengirimkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Saat ini tangan Kibum berhasil menyusup ke dalam kaus biru tipis yang dikenakan Donghae. Dirabanya perut rata Donghae, tubuh Kibum bagai tersengat aliran listrik saat kulitnya menyentuh kulit mulus Donghae. Tangan Kibum terus merambat naik sampai ditemukannya dua buah gundukan di dada Donghae. Diremasnya dua payudara Donghae dengan lembut sehingga membuat Donghae menggeliat di bawah tubuh Kibum yang memerangkapnya.

'Creeek'

Kibum merobek kaos Donghae sehingga menampakan bra putih yang masih menutupi payudara Donghae yang terbilang montok. Kibum tidak ingin terburu-buru, dia ingin menikmatinya secara bertahap (?). Kibum menurunkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Donghae yang putih mulus. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan tak segan memberi banyak kissmark di sana. Tak hanya leher Donghae saja, perpotongan leher dan bahu Donghae pun tak luput dari perhatian Kibum begitu juga dengan dadanya yang akan menyisakan bekas merah keunguan *benar nggak?* esok hari.

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam. Dilepasnya jaket yang Kibum kenakan dan membuka kancing kemeja Kibum, kemudian membuangnya sembarang. Donghae membelai dada bidang Kibum seduktif mungkin, memancing nafsu Kibum semakin membuncah. Kibum tak tahan lagi, segera dilepasnya pengait bra Donghae dan membuangnya menyusul kaos Donghae yang entah ke mana, tak ketinggalan hot pants dan underware Donghae yang Kibum lepas dalam sekali hentakan. Tidak terima jika dirinya kalah dari Kibum, tangan Donghae berpindah di ikat pinggang dan celana Kibum berusaha untuk membukanya. Dengan sedikit –atau banyak malah- bantuan Kibum, akhirnya terbukalah celana Kibum sehingga mereka berdua kini sama-sama full-naked.

Napas keduanya memburu tak beraturan menandakan gejolak dalam diri mereka yang sudah tak tertahankan. Kibum masih asyik meraup payudara Donghae bergantian yang diiringi desahan-desahan erotis Donghae yang menggema di kamar penginapan mereka. Donghae menekan kepala Kibum di dadanya agar Kibum memperdalam lumatan-lumatannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya wajah Donghae yang terlihat –sedikit- kecewa karena Kibum yang mendadak menghentikan kenikmatan Donghae.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya, Donghae-ya?" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Donghae yang diakhiri dengan menjilat telinganya sehingga membuat Donghae geli.

"Kau takut menyentuhku lebih lanjut, hm?" tanya Donghae terdengar meremehkan Kibum.

Demi apapun, Donghae benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia malah balik menantang Kibum, membangkitkan setan yang tersembunyi dalam diri pemuda itu bangkit.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Ucap Kibum dengan seringai –evil smirk- tercetak jelas di bibir kissable nya.

Kembali diraupnya bibir kenyal Donghae yang agak bengkak dengan penuh napsu. Tangan Kibum menelusuri tubuh Donghae mulai dari pipi tirusnya , leher jenjangnya, payudara montoknya, pinggang rampingnya dan berakhir di pangkal paha Donghae. Dirabanya vagina Donghae yang sudah tampak basah itu, membuahkan lenguhan dan desahan dari Donghae yang terdengan sangat merdu di telinga Kibum. Tak hanya bagian tubuh atas Donghae yang Kibum beri 'kenang-kenangan' namun Kibum juga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di paha Donghae yang mulus tanpa goresan.

Puas dengan paha Donghae, kini pusat perhatian Kibum tertuju pada vagina Donghae yang sangat menggodanya. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dan berkedut, tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tapi Kibum tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia ingin menikmati kenikmatan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan santai dan 'total'. Apalagi yang menjadi 'santapan'nya adalah tubuh Donghae yang molek dan –sangat- seksi. Bibir Kibum mengecup selangkangan Donghae kemudian beralih pada pangkal paha Donghae, dihisapnya kuat vagina Donghae hingga cairan kewanitaannya bersih namun tetap saja terus keluar karena ulah Kibum ditambah tubuh sensitive Donghae yang sangat mudah terangsang.

Tubuh Donghae melengkung membentuk busur akibat aksi Kibum. "Eungghhh… enough… anhhh…" rancau Donghae susah payah, diremasnya seprei putih yang menutupi kasur empuknya hingga kusut dan tak beraturan. "Ja.. ngan mem-anhh-permainkan-eunghh-ku, Bum-ahhh.."

"Ingin segera ke pesta intinya, eoh?" tanya Kibum tak meninggalkan seringaiannya.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang tidak perlu ia jawab itu. Dia sibuk menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tentu Kibum sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?

"As your wish, chagiya." Ujar Kibum dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

Dilebarkannya kedua kaki Donghae agar mempermudah dirinya melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Kibum tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraup payudara Donghae –lagi- yang tampak berkali-kali lebih menggoda saat ini, di mana dada Donghae bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dilahapnya payudara kanan Donghae sementara tangan kanannya memberi servis pada yang sebelah kiri dengan cara meremas-remasnya dan seterusnya ia lakukan bergantian. Hal yang ia lakukan ini juga bertujuan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari rasa sakit yang akan segera ia terima.

"AAARGT…!" teriak Donghae kencang saat junior Kibum membobol masuk 'mahkota' nya yang sama sekali belum pernah dimasuki sebelumnya, air matanya pun mengalir. Tubuhnya terdorong ke atas, tangannya mencengkram erat apa saja yang bisa ia gapai –seprai, bantal. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih dan panas yang menggoyak pangkal pahanya, tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua. Ternyata kenikmatan yang Kibum berikan tidak mampu mengurangi sakit yang Donghae terima.

Kibum menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Donghae serta beralih memagut bibir manis Donghae yang telah bengkak guna membantu meredam sakit yang menyerang Donghae dan menenangkan Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae mulai tenang dan bisa beradaptasi dengan junior Kibum yang telah merobek kritorisnya. Donghae menggeliatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, tanda memperbolehkan Kibum bergerak. dan Kibum pun melakukan apa yang Donghae inginkan.

"Euungghhh.. eemmhh…" erang Donghae nikmat saat Kibum berhasil menyentuh sweetspot nya.

"Call my name, Donghae-ya." titah Kibum.

"Kibum-aaahhnnnn.."

Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"A-aku mau ke-luarrhhh.." rancau Donghae. Belum sampai lima detik, vagina Donghae kembali mengeluarkan cairan kewanitaannya entah yang keberapa kali.

"I'm coming, Hae-ya."

"Aaannhhh.." Kibum pun memuntahkan spermanya di dalam liang hangat Donghae.

Kibum yang masih menindih Donghae memandangi Donghae yang terengah-engah mengatur napasnya pasca 'acara inti'. Diulapnya peluh yang mengalir di wajah Donghae dan menautkan helai rambut Donghae yang menutupi paras cantiknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, hatinya begitu bahagia mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan malaikatnya. Mata Donghae yang terpejam dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibir pink yang bengkak –akibat ulah Kibum- sungguh pemandangan yang indah di mata Kibum. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda, membuat Kibum ingin kembali 'melahap' Donghae.

Tanpa sengaja manic obsidian Kibum menangkap bercak merah –darah- pada seprai putih –yang membungkus kasur- tepat pada bagian pangkal paha Donghae. Kibum terbelalak kaget, ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak ia duga.

"Noona, ka-kau masih virgin?" tanya Kibum heran.

Donghae membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan mata sayunya. Dianggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kibum.

"Jeongmal? Dan kau menyerahkannya padaku?" tanya Kibum –lagi- untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kibum mengira Kyuhyun telah melakukan 'itu' pada Donghae, ternyata ia salah. Garis bawahi, SALAH.

Donghae kembali mengangguk.

"Gomawo. Saranghanda." Kibum mengecup kening Donghae penuh cinta, dirinya begitu bahagia dan terharu.

"Tidurlah." Kibum menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan Donghae mengingat tempat tidur yang mereka tempati merupakan single bed, jadi sangat sempit untuk berdua dan terbatas. Didekapnya Donghae erat, menghangatkan Donghae dari dinginnya malam yang tengah diguyur hujan deras sejak tadi.

'Jeongmal saranghae, Donghae-ya. Aku tidak akan melepasmu.'

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

**Ocehan Eun Byeol :**

**Huwaaaaah~**

**Ini ff terpanjang yang pernah kubuat *readers:nggak ada yang tanya***

**Kepanjangan kah? Membosankan kah?**

**Silahkan ditanggung sendiri, Eun Byeol nggak mau tanggung jawab.**

**Hehehe~ *nyengir gaje* #dibakar readers.**

**Special thanks to :**

**| Xabilapersie26 |dwoonho | Guest (?) | Boom | cloudyeye | cloud3024 | isfa. id | Kika | DS | ika. zordick | dewi | Lullu48129 |**

**Gomawo yang sudah mampir dan bersedia me-review..**

**Jika ada protes, keluh-kesah ataupun kritik silahkan katakan pada Eun Byeol yaaa~**

**Last word...**

**Mind to REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : ceritanya semakin aneh dan menyimpang.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Seorang namja tampan berkulit seputih susu tampak menggeliat di dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya saat sinar hangat mentari yang berhasil lolos dari celah-celah gorden menerobos masuk kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Tubuh polos? Sudah bisa menebak siapa namja ini? Ia adalah Kim Kibum.

"Eungh." Ditariknya tangan dan kakinya guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Tangan kanannya meraba sisi tempat tidur di mana seharusnya seseorang berada.

'Kosong?' batin Kibum heran belum membuka kedua matanya.

Perlahan dibuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali guna beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang berlomba masuk ke retinanya.

'Ke mana dia?' Kibum mendudukkan dirinya lalu menyapu (?) ruangan berukuran kurang dari 5x5 meter itu, mencari sosok telah memberinya malam terindah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara yang sudah sangat Kibum hapal menerobos masuk gendang telinganya.

Kibum terpana sesaat melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat cantik bak bidadari itu. Tubuh sexy nya yang hanya tertutupi selembar handuk yang mengekspose bahu indahnya dan paha mulusnya, rambut yang digulung ke atas yang memamerkan leher jenjangnya serta jangan lupakan –sangat- banyak kissmark di leher, dada maupun paha nya yang menambah kesan menggoda bagi Kibum. Kibum melilitkan selimut sebatas pinggangnya dan beranjak menghampiri yeoja yang berdiri di hadapan lemari –kecil- yang tengah memilih baju.

Greep.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping yeoja itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjangnya untuk menghirup wangi khas dari bidadarinya.

"Kau harum, noona."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah mandi." Balas yeoja yang dipanggil noona yang tak lain adalah Donghae seraya terkekeh.

"Ani. Tidak mandi satu abad pun kau tetap harum."

"Aigooo~ kau belajar menggombal dari mana, bocah es?"

"Aku bukan bocah es, tapi pangeran tampan." Bela Kibum. Donghae hanya terkikik menanggapinya.

"Mandi sana! kau lengket sekali." Titah dan gerutu Donghae.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini. Gimme 10 minutes." Pinta Kibum.

"5 minutes."

"7 minutes."

"3 minutes."

"8 minutes."

"2 minutes."

"6 minutes."

"1 minute. Tidak ada bantahan." Ucap Donghae mutlak.

"Hah, baiklah." Balas Kibum pasrah.

Keheningan menyelimuti, tiada yang angkat bicara. Kibum menikmati aroma Donghae dan Donghae menikmati dekapan Kibum. Perlahan Kibum menuntun Donghae menuju sebuah kaca yang cukup besar di dinding –masih tidak melepas lilitan tangan Kibum di pinggang Donghae. Cukup untuk merefleksikan diri mereka dari rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Saat sudah berada di depan kaca, Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher jenjang Donghae dan menatap lurus pada kaca di hadapannya dan Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama. Nampaklah pantulan bayangan dirinya yang masih mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuh polosnya dan Kibum yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Kau tahu kenapa semalam hujan deras, chagiya?" tanya Kibum berbisik di telinga Donghae dengan mesra.

Donghae yang mengerti Kibum akan melancarkan rayuan terkekeh kecil seraya menjawab, "Mollayo. Wae?"

"Because the angels -up there- were crying for their most beautiful friend who lost in the world." Jawab Kibum seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Donghae.

"Jinjjayo?" tanggap Donghae pura-pura terkejut, seolah-olah mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting.

"Ne. And you know what? That lost prettiest one is here with me." Kibum mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi tirus Donghae.

Donghae yang geli mendengar rayuan Kibum pun bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal, eoh?"

"Sejak bidadari sexy ini menjadi milikKU." Kibum memiringkan kepala Donghae menghadap dirinya dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis pink Donghae tanpa nafsu, menyalurkan segenap cinta yang ia punya untuk Donghae.

Wait a minute…

Tanpa nafsu? Benarkah?

Mari kita lihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh salah satu tangan Kibum. Tangan –nista- itu kini menyingkap handuk yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh polos Donghae, walaupun tidak sampai jatuh karena tubuh mereka yang berhimpit rapat.

"Euuumhh." Desahan sukses lolos dari bibir Donghae yang telah dibungkam oleh bibir Kibum.

Penyebabnya adalah pijatnya pada payudara kanan Donghae dan satu tangan Kibum lain yang menggrepe-grepe perut ratanya.

Mengingat hari masih pagi dan juga kelelahan masih menderanya akibat aktivitas mereka tadi malam, akal sehat Donghae kembali tersadar. Ditampiknya tangan nakal Kibum dari tubuh langsingnya dan segera ia lilitkan kembali handuk yang sempat terbuka itu. Donghae membalikkan badannya, tangannya mendorong dada Kibum pelan –sekedar memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Semalam belum cukup, eoh?" tanya Donghae memasang wajah –pura-pura- kesal pada Kibum.

"Kau mau lagi, chagiya?" Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan yang errr-mesum.

'pletak'

Jitakan Donghae sukses mendarat di kepala Kibum.

"Menyebalkan." Donghae memukul pelan dada Kibum.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, selalu menggodaku." Balas Kibum enteng.

"Berhenti membual! Mandi sana! kau bau." Donghae mendorong dada Kibum lebih kuat namun apa daya lengan kekar Kibum masih bertengger erat di pinggang ramping Donghae.

"Aku akan mandi setelah mendapatkan 'sarapan'ku." Ucap Kibum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, Kibum memejamkan matanya.

'duuuk'

Donghae membenturkan kepalanya dan Kibum agak keras sehingga mampu menghentikan tindakan Kibum selanjutnya.

"Apa-apaan noona ini! Apayo~" Kibum mengelus-elus jidatnya yang tadi berbenturan dengan Donghae -berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah! Kau yang apa-apaan! Cepat mandi sana! atau kau harus mencari penginapan lain." usir Donghae seraya memelototkan kedua matanya tajam yang malah terlihat lucu dan tentu saja membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Arraseo arraseo." Kibum menyentil gemas hidung Donghae dan mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Yack! pencuri!"Donghae hendak menjitak kepala Kibum namun Kibum sudah melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Tak khayal Donghae pun tersenyum geli melihat aksi Kibum yang seperti anak kecil, berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang Kibum tampilkan di luar.

.

.

.

"Noona, kita mau ke mana, eoh?" Kibum menoleh sekilas ke arah Donghae -yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui- melontarkan rasa penasarannya ke mana Donghae akan mengajaknya pergi karena Donghae hanya mengatakan akan mengajak Kibum ke suatu tempat.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Donghae mengulas senyum. "Berhenti memanggilku noona, aku merasa tua." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan ekspresi sebalnya yang malah terlihat sangat imut di mata Kibum.

"Lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa, eoh? Chagiya? Hae-baby? Nae sarang? Honey?" goda Kibum.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu, chagiya. Bukankah kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, eoh? Dan kita sudah melakukan 'itu'." Ucap Kibum tanpa dosa.

"Aish! Diam!" Donghae meninju lengan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak sakit bagi Kibum. Wajah Donghae sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus bahkan menjalar sampai telinganya. Sedangkan Kibum tertawa riang bisa menjahili wanitaNYA itu.

Donghae dan Kibum benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat mereka bukan? Apa mereka tidak tahu perbuatan mereka itu dapat menyakiti seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun? Apa Donghae tidak ingat akan keberadaan Kyuhyun? Apa Donghae merasa tidak bersalah telah mengkhianati orang yang telah mencintai dan menjaganya selama belasan tahun itu? Jadi siapa yang jahat di sini? Kibum yang telah merebut Donghae? atau Donghae? atau mungkin keduanya?

Kini tibalah mereka di tempat yang disebutkan Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae beranjak keluar dari mobil Kibum. Kibum tersenyum melihat keceriaan Donghae, ia pun menyusul Donghae. Semilir angin langsung menerpa wajah mereka sebagai sambutan. Terdengar suara deburan ombak yang beradu dengan bebatuan. Sudah jelas kan tempat apa ingin dikunjungi Donghae itu? Ya, pantai.

"Haaaah~ sejuk sekali!" Donghae memejamkan matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara segar yang jarang dijumpainya di kota besar seperti Seoul yang sudah berpolusi.

"Udara di sini segarkan, Kibummie? Pemandangannya juga indah." Donghae melempar pandangannya pada Kibum yang berkacak pinggang seraya ikut memejamkan mata di sebelahnya yang sedang menikmati segarnya udara pantai juga.

"Eum." Balas Kibum tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kita tidak bisa menemukannya di Seoul." Ucap Donghae bangga dengan keindahan kampong halamannya.

"Kajja. Jangan hanya bersemedi di sini saja." Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke pantai.

Donghae dan Kibum bermain dengan riangnya di bibir pantai bagaikan anak berusia tujuh tahun. Bermain kejar-kejaran dan saling mencipratkan air satu sama lain yang membuat baju merekapun basah. Kibum berhasil mendekap perut Donghae, diangkatnya tubuh Donghae yang lebih kecil darinya dan dibawanya Donghae berputar-putar. Tawa terus saja berkembang di bibir keduanya. Kibum membawa Donghae ke tepi pantai dan menjatuhkan diri mereka dengan posisi Donghae di bawahnya. Kedua mata mereka beradu, saling menyelami manic kelam masing-masing.

Mata Kibum menangkap sesuatu pada diri Donghae yang telah membuat candu baginya, bibir tipis pink Donghae yang manis. Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya, Donghae yang mengerti dengan apa yang hendak Kibum lakukan pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan didaratkannya bibir penuhnya di bibir ranum Donghae. Kibum melumat mesra bibir lembut Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya membalas permainan bibir Kibum sebisanya yang mebuat Kibum semakin memagut bibirnya lebih dalam. Matahari beranjak kembali ke peraduannya dengan semburat jingga menambah suasana romantic yang tercipta.

.

.

.

Mobil sport silver limited edition itu berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Suasana lingkungan sekitar gedung sepi dikarenakan malam yang kian larut dan hawa dingin yang merasuk hingga menembus tulang. Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat sepasang namja-yeoja yang baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh yang membuat sang yeoja tertidur karena letih dengan jarak Mokpo-Seoul yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Kibum hendak membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya namun dibatalkan niatnya itu saat obsidiannya menangkap wajah tenang dan damai Donghae saat tidur, DonghaeNYA tampak berkali lipat lebih cantik. Tangan kanan Kibum terulur guna menyelusuri paras indah Donghae. Dengan perlahan telunjuknya menyentuh kening Donghae lalu turun ke kedua alis 'ulat bulu'nya, bulu mata lentiknya, kelopak matanya yang menyembunyikan manic dark brown dengan tatapan teduhnya, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, pipi porselennya yang mulus dan berakhir pada bibir tipis pink manisnya yang sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Tan Kibum.

Kedua sudut bibir Kibum terangkat ke atas membuat sebuah lengkungan yang disebut senyum ketika mengamati dengan seksama sosok indah di hadapannya. Tidur Donghae sangat pulas, dia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum di wajahnya. Kibum ingin menikmati paras malaikat yeoja yang dicintainya lebih lama lagi tetapi mengingat Donghae tidur dengan posisi duduk di mobil seperti itu tidaklah nyaman, dengan sedikit berat hati Kibum membangunkan Donghae. Bagaimanapun Kibum tidak ingin membuat Donghae tidak nyaman dan dia kasihan melihat wajah Donghae yang menyiratkan keletihan, meskipun dirinya pun juga tak kalah capek dari Donghae.

"Hae-ya, ireona." Ucap Kibum membangunkan Donghae seraya mengelus-elus pipi tirus Donghae.

Kenapa tidak ditepuk-tepuk saja pipi Donghae supaya cepat bangun? Tentu saja karena Kibum pasti akan memperlakukan Donghae selembut mungkin, tak ingin menyakitinya sedikit pun.

"Donghae-ya, ireona. Kita sudah sampai. Ireona." Kembali Kibum berusaha membuat Donghae terjaga.

"Eung." Merasa ada yang mengganggu kenyenyakan tidurnya, Donghae perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Terlihat begitu imut di mata Kibum.

"Kita sudah sampai, chagiya. Masuklah dan beristirahat." Kibum semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat kedua mata Donghae telah terbuka sempurna.

"Ini di depan apartemenku?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata rohnya belum terkumpul 100 persen.

"Ne." Kibum mengangguk. "Atau kau ingin ke apartemenku, eoh?" tambah Kibum dengan evil smirk terpampang di paras tampannya.

"Mwoya?" kedua mata Donghae terbelalak, sepertinya godaan Kibum barusan berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya penuh.

'pletak' Donghae mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Kibum yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sakit bagi Kibum.

"Kau pikir aku yeoja-" perkataannya terpotong, Donghae menunudukkan kepalanya, "-gampangan." Donghae meneruskan kata terakhirnya dengan suara lirih.

Kenangannya dan Kibum di Mokpo terngiang olehnya, pikiran-pikiran aneh pun merasukinya. Apakah ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai wanita gampangan? Mengingat dengan mudahnya ia 'tidur' dengan Kibum, padahal mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa –mungkin kalau sekarang sudah, selingkuhan kah? Bisakah Kibum disebut sebagai kekasihnya?

Kibum yang melihat perubahan mimic wajah Donghae pun merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menyakiti hati yeoja yang telah merebut perhatiannya itu. Diraihnya dagu Donghae dan mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan. Kibum melihat Donghae dengan seksama namun kedua mata Donghae tidak mau menatap Kibum.

"Donghae-ya. Hey, look at me." Titah Kibum selembut mungkin. "Lee Donghae." ucap Kibum tegas.

Donghae menuruti perintah Kibum, ditatapnya kedua obsidian Kibum dengan pandangan sendunya.

Kibum menatap dalam kedua mata Donghae. "Siapa yang bilang kau yeoja gampangan, eoh? Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah aku miliki selama aku hidup. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu waktu akan mempertemuka kita kembali? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat merindukanmu? Kau tahu sebesar apa cinta yang kumiliki untukmu? Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri? Kau sangat berharga untukku. Jeongmal saranghae." Ujar Kibum panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Donghae kini sukses lolos dan mengalir menuruni pipi porselen Donghae yang mulus. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir hebat saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Perasaan lega, aman, damai dan bahagia.

"Uljima, Hae-ya." Ibu jari Kibum mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Donghae dengan lembut. Dikecupnya penuh sayang kening Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kibum yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Lee Donghae adalah yeoja high class yang sangat sangat sangat susah untuk kuraih. Neomu neomu neomu joahae." Ucap Kibum diselingi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aish, kau ini." Donghae terkekeh mendengar candaan Kibum, dipukulnya pelan dada bidang Kibum. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi pipinya hingga menjalar sampai telinganya, ditundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajah manismu dariku, Donghae-ya." pinta Kibum. Lalu dibawanya Donghae dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gomawo, Kibummie." Donghae tersenyum di balik pelukan Kibum.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Gomawo kau bersedia menungguku, gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan, gomawo atas semuanya." Kibum pun ikut tersenyum. Walaupun keduanya tidak bisa melihat senyum masing-masing, tapi mereka yakin mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama –bahagia. Kibum membelai surai halus Donghae yang tergerai dan menghirup harum aroma sampoo Donghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelukan diantara keduanya terlepas.

"Masuklah dan beristirahat, kalau sempat mandilah dengan air hangat agar penatmu hilang." Kibum menautkan poni Donghae yang menghalangi paras cantiknya ke telinga.

"Eum." Donghae mengangguk. "Kau juga beristirahatlah, pasti sangat melelahkan bukan menyetir dari Mokpo ke Seoul?"

"Tidak juga, selama yeoja cantik ini menemaniku."

"Haha, arraseo. Gomawo sudah mengantarku, Kibummie."

"Ne. Cheonma, my angel. Have a good sleep." Kibum mencium pipi Donghae.

"Have a good sleep, too." Angelic smile terkembang di bibir sexy –menurut Kibum dan Kyuhyun- Donghae.

Donghae beranjak keluar dari mobil Kibum. Melambaikan tangan sejenak kemudian melangkah memasuki gedung apartemennya. Kibum terus memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang. Setelah memastikan Donghae aman memasuki apartemennya, Kibum pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil sport silvernya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Donghae terjaga dari tidurnya karena silau sinar mentari mengetuk kelopak matanya agar terbuka ketika sesuatu yang berat terasa bertengger di pinggangnya. Donghae melihat tangan seseorang melingkar di perutnya yang langsing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae berpikir siapa gerangan pemilik tangan tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunya, Cho Kyuhyun, sebab hanya ia sendiri dan Kyuhyun lah yang tahu password kunci pintu apartemen Donghae. Deru napas halus dan teratur terdengar di telinganya sehingga membuat Donghae yakin bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini masih tertidur pulas. Apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun baru pulang dari luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaannya dan pastilah ia langsung menuju apartemen Donghae setibanya di Seoul.

Diangkatnya tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya secara perlahan, tidak ingin menginterupsi tidur pulas Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati Donghae bangkit dari ranjangnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan namjachingunya itu. Sebelum melangkah pergi, dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun. Raut kelelahan sangat tercetak jelas di paras tampan namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Senyum terkembang di wajah Donghae mana kala membayangkan ekspresi dingin yang menjadi topeng Kyuhyun selama ini, sangat berbeda jauh dari wajah tanpa dosanya saat ini. Donghae membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar ke kamar mandi dan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Berhubung cuaca cukup dingin di awal musim semi, Donghae memutuskan untuk membuat sup kentang dan jajangmyeon yang merupakan makanan favorit Kyuhyun serta menyeduh teh hangat. Donghae berjingkat kaget saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di perutnya dari belakang dan sesuatu yang kenyal serta basah mendarat di pipi kanannya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu kaget kan? siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyuhyun, hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen modern minimalis tersebut jadi tidak ada tersangka lain bukan?

"Kyu! Kau mampu membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak, eoh?" tanya Donghae sebal yang masih setia mengaduk-aduk sup kentangnya di depan kompor.

"Harum." Gumam Kyuhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae dan menghirup udara serta menghembuskannya di sana tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Stop, Kyunnie." Titah Donghae yang merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Sup kentang ku harum kan? pasti enak."

"Tubuhmu yang harum, chagiya. Kalau sup kentang mu pasti tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Kalau begitu nanti kau tidak usah makan." Tutur Donghae kesal.

"Makananku sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Donghae dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Donghae.

"Pencuri." Umpat Donghae berpura-pura sebal dan memukul dada Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi berkonsentrasi pada sup kentangnya yang hampir matang.

"Wae? Aku hanya mengambil morning kiss ku." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae sehingga harus membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang signifikan aka Donghae lebih pendek.

"Kau pulang lebih awal, Kyu-ah." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak ingin memulai perdebatan kolot dengan Kyuhyun karena hal sepele.

"Itu salahmu. Kau terus membayang-bayangiku sehingga aku tidak sanggup membendung rinduku pada yeojachinguku yang cantik ini."

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Salahmu sendiri kenapa merindukanku." Tanggap Donghae acuh, menurutnya alasan Kyuhyun sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana liburan singkatmu di Mokpo bersama Tan Kibum?"

Jeedddeeeerrrrr!

Donghae serasa tersambar petir di pagi hari ketika gendang telinganya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang begitu mengejutkannya, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang dingin dan menusuk –seperti saat berhadapan dengan orang lain- yang tidak pernah digunakannya saat berbicara dengan Donghae. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Donghae shock, sampai-sampai sendok sayur yang dipegangnya lepas dari genggamannya dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Lidah Donghae terasa kelu dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan suaranya keluar.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Donghae- ya? kau menikmatinya hm?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Mengirim stalker untukku, eoh?" Donghae berusaha menstabilkan dirinya, mengendalikan segala bentuk emosi –kaget, takut, khawatir dan rasa ehem bersalah- yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Kau keberatan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau **milikKU** aman." Perkataan Kyuhyun seolah tak terbantahkan.

Donghae terpaku mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyatakan Donghae miliknya. Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Donghae adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah mencurahkan perhatiannya hanya untuk Donghae semata, menjaga dan melindungi Donghae yang sebatang kara selama 17 tahun dan memberikan segalanya untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun tak pernah berpaling Donghae, baginya Donghae lah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Tapi apa balasan Donghae? dengan begitu mudahnya ia mengkhianati kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Pandangan Donghae sedikit kabur dikarenakan cairan bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Donghae, siap meluncur menuruni pipinya.

'Mianhae, Kyu.' Inner Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu mempedulikan Donghae yang hanya diam tidak meneruskan percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman di leher jenjang Donghae. Tak lama kemudian dibaliknya tubuh Donghae dan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya, menyesap rasa manis yang Kyuhyun suka yang hanya dapat ia jumpai pada bibir Donghae yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia rasakan. Donghae memejamkan matanya, tidak ada penolakan dari Donghae atas tindakan Kyuhyun. Bukan ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang Donghae terima namun ciuman kasar dari Kyuhyun yang mengekspresikan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada Donghae. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Donghae tak berkutik. Merasa bersalah, eoh?

"Shh.. hen-tikannh, Kyuuuh. Aku sedang memasakhh." Rancau Donghae di sela-sela lumatan Kyuhyun.

Ketergantungan akan oksigen dan kesadarannya akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan –memasak- menjadi alasan Donghae mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar mengakhiri ciumannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti situasi dan kondisi pun dengan berat hati menjauhkan bibirnya dan memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka, sekedar memberi ruang bagi Donghae untuk bernapas lebih leluasa. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mematikan kompor yang menyala di belakang Donghae sementara tangan satunya masih setia mendekap erat pinggang Donghae.

"Aku sudah mematikannya." Kyuhyun memandang kedua iris teduh Donghae.

Dibelainya lebut paras cantik Donghae. Menelusuri setiap inchi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji. Tanpa sengaja onyx Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Donghae yang sedikit terekspose karena kaos kerah lebar yang dikenakan Donghae. Kyuhyun bukanlah namja babbo yang tidak mengerti apa 'sesuatu' itu yang cukup memberinya penjelasan, kini ia bisa menarik kesimpulan yang baginya seperti menelan racun.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun yang semula mulai tenang kini kembali tajam, menyorotkan api kemarahan yang hendak membuncah dalam dirinya, disusul dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya. Salah satu tangannya menyibak rambut Donghae yang terurai dan kaos Donghae yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Sontak Donghae membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, rasa takut menyergap dirinya. Kyuhyun mendapati tidak hanya satu tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang hampir pudar pada perpotongan leher dan bahu yeojachingunya itu, ia yakin kalau masih ada tanda seperti itu lainnya pada tubuh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae dengan tatapan menusuk. Donghae yang merasakan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ketakutan dan kegelisahannya. Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Donghae. Dikecup, dijilat dan dihisapnya kencang kulit leher Donghae guna menghilangkan bekas yang mulai memudar itu dengan kissmark baru yang dia buat. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, Kyuhyun meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya atas diri Donghae di sana. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada leher hingga bahu dan dada atas Donghae. Satu tujuan Kyuhyun, ia ingin menghapus tuntas jejak yang ditinggalkan pada orang yang kini sangat dibencinya –Tan Kibum- pada diri Donghae.

"Aaargh!" pekik Donghae kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menggingit kulitnya dengan keras.

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya mendongakkan kepalanya guna mempermudah kegiatan Kyuhyun 'mengeklaim' dirinya mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun menghentikan tindakan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun memang mengakhiri acara mari-melenyapkan-jejak-namja-sialan-itu-dan-membuat-kissmarks-sebanyak-banyaknya-di-tubuh –Donghae, akan tetapi Kyuhyun beralih membungkam bibir tipis Donghae. menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan kuat dan menggigitnya agar Donghae memberinya akses untuk memasuki rongga hangatnya.

"Ssshhhh.. Kyuuuuuh.." desahan pun lolos dari mulut Donghae yang tidak disia-siakan kesempatan itu oleh Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Donghae.

Ditekannya tengkuk Donghae guna memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae ke tembok –yang membuat punggung Donghae sakit- dan menghimpitnya erat dengan badannya. Bahkan dada bidang Kyuhyun menekan dada Donghae hingga membuat Donghae sesak. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih panas dan bergairah. Dikulumnya bibir Donghae bagai lollipop dan memberinya lumatan-lumatan kasar yang menimbulkan desahan erotis Donghae yang lolos dari bibirnya yang dibungkam Kyuhyun. Satu tangan Donghae sudah tersesat di surai ikal coklat Kyuhyun sementara tangan lainnya meremas pundak Kyuhyun. Terselip rasa takut di hati Donghae mendapati sosok mengerikan Kyuhyun yang kalap saat ini yang belum pernah Kyuhyun tampakkan.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri 'aktivitas'nya, dengan segera Donghae meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir kekurngan oksigen. Sejenak Donghae merasa lega, Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Donghae ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Donghae kasar di ranjang. Kyuhyun melepas kaos yang dikenakannya dan segera menindih tubuh Donghae yang berukuran lebih pendek dan lebih kurus darinya. Donghae membulatkan matanya melihat tindakan Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak dia bisa menebak ke arah mana jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Level ketakutan Donghae meningkat.

Dilumatnya bibir Donghae dengan ganasnya, tak jarang Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Donghae yang akan membuatnya bengkak nantinya. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyusup ke dalam kaos kebesaran Donghae. Mengelus perut rata Donghae, lambat-lambat merangkak naik mencari sesuatu di dada Donghae. Setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun merobek kaos Donghae dengan sekali hentakan dan terpampanglah sesuatu yang sangat indah –di mata Kyuhyun- yang masih terbalut oleh bra hitam. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir Donghae menuju leher jenjang Donghae.

"Andwaeeeh, Kyuuuuuh.." pekik Donghae diantara desahannya atas perlakuan Kyuhyun saat satu tangan nakal Kyuhyun menyusup memasuki rok mininya dan membelai pahanya semakin naik ke pangkal pahanya. Entah mengapa Donghae belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun melakukan hal lebih jauh pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ratapan dan rintihan Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ratapan dan rintihan kembali mebungkam bibir Donghae dan mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang memukul bahunya kemudian menahan kedua tangan Donghae dengan satu tangannya di atas kepala Donghae. walaupun dengan satu tangan saja, Kyuhyun tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti saat menurunkan rok Donghae. Kini yang tersisa masih melekat di tubuh Donghae hanya tinggal bra dan celana dalamnya saja.

"Kyuuuh.. hiks.." mohon Donghae yang lolos dari bungkaman Kyuhyun, bahkan kini Donghae mulai terisak. Sementara Kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya.

Kyuhyun merasakan bibir Donghae basah ditambah dengan adanya cairan bening yang tidak sengaja masuk ke mulutnya. Dihentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memisahkan kedua bibir mereka, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae. Tertangkap oleh retina matanya sosok Donghae yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan err-ketakutan dengan air mata berlinang deras dari mata indahnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan apa yang baru saja hendak ia lakukan pada Donghaenya. Memaksa yeoja yang sangat ia cintai dan menyakitinya. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mian." Ucap Kyuhyun lirik hampir seperti berbisik namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Donghae.

Donghae membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam erat dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut, tatapan yang biasanya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menatap Donghae. Namun Donghae bisa melihat hal lain yang tergambarkan oleh mata Kyuhyun. Kedua onyx pekat itu menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan luka. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan membuang muka dari Donghae.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya datar, beranjak bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghae yang tadi diperangkapnya.

Baru tiga langkah Kyuhyun melangkah, sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya yang tak lain adalah tangan Donghae menghentikannya. Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di punggung hangat Kyuhyun yang topless.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyu-ah." Ujar Donghae dengan suara parau.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan berjinjit. Secepat kilat Donghae mengajak pikirannya berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya Donghae mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk 'menyentuh'nya. Kyuhyun menyambut perlakuan Donghae dengan baik. Didekapnya pinggang Donghae dan mulai mendominasi permainan –ciuman- yang Donghae ciptakan. Mereka memejamkan mata, meresapi rasa manis pagutan bibir mereka, Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang hingga Donghae terbaring di atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak memulai lagi permainan mereka dari awal namun sesuatu kembali menghentikannya. Kembali dirasakannya bibir Donghae basah dan terdapat rasa asin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Donghae menangis dalam ciuman mereka dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Donghae dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat itu. Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Donghae halus untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Donghae yang kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya. Donghae sendiri pun tidak tahun kenapa air matanya kembali turun dengan deras.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaosnya dilantai dan memakainya cepat. Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Donghae menyisakan Donghae yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Walaupun Kyuhyun kembali memasang stoic face nya namun jika lebih teliti lagi di wajah itu dapat terbaca betapa terlukanya sosok angkuh Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hiks mianhae hiks jeongmal mianhae hiks aku berdosa padamu Kyu hiks." Donghae menangis sepuasnya, dipeganginya dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Kini hanya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah lah yang bersarang pada diri Donghae. Kebaikan Cho Kyuhyun selama ini padanya ia balas dengan sebuah pengkhianatan yang amat pedih dan menyakitkan.

"Hiks aku tak pantas hiks untukmu Kyu hiks.. mianhae hiks.. mianhae.. mianhae.."

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

**Eotteohkae?**

**Semakin membosankan?**

**Ceritanya menjengkelkan? Membingungkan?**

**Mianhae karena terselip nc di dalamnya, hal ini disebabkan tuntutan cerita.. nyahahaha XD**

**Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi chingudeul yang menjalankannya.**

**Sesuai janji, Eun Byeol mengupdate ff ini saat datang bulan *info nggak penting***

**Ada yang kangen dengan uri epil? Sudah nongol tuh.. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review**

**Isfa. Id : eonnie maunya yang nc deh.. kyaaa~ kita sama..! *Huwahahah* enaknya Donghae langsung hamil nggak ya? *angkat alis* ini sudah lanjut, eon.. giliran eonnie yang bayar hutang.. hehehe**

**dWoonHo : mian nggak bisa update kilat karena otak ku agak lemot berimajinasi.. hehehe**

**DS : terus maunya gimana? Chingu ada di kubunya Kibum atau Kyu?**

**Lullu48129 : Hae bakal mempertahankan Kibum? Ehmm.. enaknya gimana yaaa? Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Ika. zordick : Apaaa? Hae nggak waras? Berarti Kyuhyun sama Kibum tambah nggak waras dong suka sama orang gila.. *ditimpuk KiHaeKyu***

**Cloud3024 : nasib Kyu? Nantikan saja selanjutnya.. hehe**

**Evil Thieves : Jadi pilih KyuHae atau KiHae? Emang endingnya terserah aku kan? lagipula endingnya sudah terancang dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.. hehehe**

**Ecca. Augest : Kyu sama Siwon? Dari straight jadi banting stir (?) ke YAOI?**

**KIKA : hadirkan Umin? Gimana yaaa? Boleh juga tuh..**

**Guest : ini sudah lanjut, chingu.. masih bersedia nunggu?**

**Ryani : gwaenchana kalau baru sempat review, review lagi yaa *maksa* mian nggak bisa update kilat.**

**Mrs. Kim : ff ku bagus? Aduh jadi malu *sembunyi di belakang Hae* gomawo atas semangatnya **

**MinaHhaeElf : nc nya nggak nahan apanya? *nyengir gaje* jinjja? chingu suka ff ku? Wah, aku merasa tersanjung.. tunggu tes nya dulunya Donghae hamil atau tidak #plak, hehehe**

**Xabilapersie26 : ini sudah ada Kyu oppa.. *lemparPSPKyu* LOL sudah panjang blm chap ini?**

**Dewi : mian update nya lama, KyuHae ato KiHae yaaa? Nunggu next chap ne? hehe**

**Cloudyeye : Donghae hamil nggak ya? tunggu tesnya yaaah.. #plak**

**Raihan : waaah.. kamu bacanya ngebut yaaa, chingu? Chingu bilang keren? Aku jadi terharu, hiks *habis tissue 1 pack* #lebay mode on# gimana ya nasib kyuhyun? Tunggu next chap ne? hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo sudah bersedia mampir di ff aneh ku ini..**

**Kalian semua yang sudah review…!**

**SARANGHAEYOOOOO~ ^^ *tebar fly-kiss***

**Last word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T semi M

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : ceritanya semakin aneh dan menyimpang.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Senyum manis terus mengembang di bibir plum seorang yeoja cantik, mengiringi keanggunan derap langkah kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high heels. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua buah bingkisan kue dari toko bakery ternama di Seoul, sementara tas elegannya ia sampirkan(?) di pundak. Diayunkan langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini menjadi tempat di mana seseorang yang ia sayangi berada. Kedua matanya berbinar senang saat bayangan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan berdiri memunggunginya. Diletakkannya bingkisan yang dibawanya di meja makan, kemudian dihampirinya yeoja paruh baya itu dengan mengendap-endap.

"Annyeongi, eomma. Bogoshippoyo~" Yeoja cantik yang lebih muda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja yang ia panggil eomma dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk itu berjengit kaget dengan tindakannya.

"Omona, Hae-ya! kau mengagetkan eomma. Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau katakan pada eomma selain itu –bogoshippo- eoh?" gurau Leeteuk yang masih berkutat di depan kompor.

"Ada, eomma. Saranghaeyo~" balas Donghae dengan suara manjanya.

"Aish, kau ini." Leeteuk terkekeh geli dengan sikap manja Donghae.

"Eomma, mau aku bantu memasak?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak usah, eomma sudah hampir selesai. Kau bantu eomma menyiapkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya saja, Hae-ya."

"Siap, eomma." Ujar Donghae semangat seraya membentuk pose hormat, Leeteuk dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah childish Donghae yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

Di tengah-tengah keasyikan Donghae membantu Leeteuk menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan, datanglah sosok namja tampan dari arah pintu samping yang menghubungkan dapur sekaligus ruang makan dengan taman belakang yang cukup luas.

"Eomma, apa makan siangnya sudah siap? Mereka- noona?" perkataan namja bernama lengkap Tan Kibum itu terpotong saat retina matanya menangkap siulet yeoja yang tengah mengisi hatinya sejak belasan tahun lalu. Onyx nya berbinar bahagia, reflex killer smile andalannya langsung terkembang di bibir kissablenya.

Donghae yang mendengar suara familiar di telinganya sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya, manic dark brownnya membulat kaget mendapati sosok yang belakangan ini ingin dihindarinya kini muncul di hadapannya. Namun keterkejutannya hanya berlangsung sebentar, sedetik kemudian ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali memasang raut muka yang biasa saja.

"Anda di sini juga, Kibum-ssi." Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Kibum terperanjat kaget dengan sikap Donghae yang menurutnya tidak wajar, Leeteuk pun tak kalah kaget juga. Apa yang membuat Donghae bersikap sekaku itu dengan Kibum yang notabene merupakan salah satu orang terdekatnya -selain Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kenapa noona seformal itu, eoh?"

"Chagiya! Kau curang sekali menyuruhku yang membawa ini semua." Suara teriakan terdengar menggela diiringi derap langkah menuju ruangan di mana ketiga orang dewasa itu berada.

Nampaklah sosok jangkung dengan rambut ikal coklat madunya yang tak kalah tampan dari Kibum –Kyuhyun. Bidikan obsidian Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan onyx Kibum. Mungkin telah tampak percikan api transparan di antara mereka. Tidak disangka oleh keduanya kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan rival cinta mereka di panti asuhan Sapphire Blue. Kyuhyun mengenakan topeng angkuhnya, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang telah kembali pada citra dingin dengan stoic face nya.

"Ada Kibum-ssi juga ternyata. Annyeong, Kibum-ssi." Sapa Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Annyeong, ahjumma." Sapa Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk setelah meletakkan kedua bingkisan yang lebih besar dari yang dibawa Donghae tadi, kemudian memberikan pelukan singkat pada Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kajja kembali ke kantor." Ajak Donghae lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, chagiya. Aku sedang ingin makan di sini, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakan Teukie ahjumma yang lezat." Tolak Kyuhyun. "Bolehkan, ahjumma?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Tapi jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, Kyu-ah." Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan waktu mereka yang terbatas. Rencananya mereka hanya akan mengantarkan chocolate cheese cake untuk anak asuh Leeteuk lalu kembali ke kantor.

"Kau lupa siapa bos nya, chagiya? Oh iya, gamsahamnida sudah menemani **Donghae ku** ke Mokpo, Kibum-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Kibum seraya menekankan kata kepemilikannya pada Donghae, direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Donghae dengan possessive.

"Cheonma, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kibum memalingkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan mesra di pipi porselen Donghae yang mulus.

"Makan siang sudah siap. Kita panggil anak-anak yang sudah kelaparan itu." Leeteuk menengahi guna menyudahi perbincangan yang memunculkan aura gelap dari kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

Kibum bersender pada dinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, onyx nya tak pernah lepas melayangkan tatapan pada dua sosok yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tengah menemani anak-anak asuhan Leeteuk bermain, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia dan harus Kibum akui mereka juga tampak serasi. Sadar bahwa sepasang mata sedang mengawasi gerah-geriknya, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja dan terencana menambah intensitas kemesraannya pada Donghae. Tak jarang ia menggoda Donghae yang tengah melantutkan sebuah cerita fiksi istanasentris pada dongsaengdeulnya, kecupan ringan di pipi pun tak segan-segan Kyuhyun layangkan pada Donghae.

Kibum merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, dialihkan pandangannya pada objek lain. Kini kedua retina matanya menangkap refleksi Leeteuk yang duduk tak jauh dari Donghae melambaikan tangannya seraya menampilkan angelic smile nya, meminta Kibum untuk menghampirinya. Kibum pun menuruti perintah Leeteuk, ia pun ingin mendengarkan celoteh Donghae yang ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Kibum hendak menghampiri Leeteuk pun bangkit dari duduknya, berpamitan pada Donghae kalau dirinya akan pergi ke toilet. Di tengah perjalanan mereka masing-masing Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Kibum menahan langkahnya, posisi mereka sekarang bersampingan dengan arah yang berlawanan. Jika berada dia antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat ini, hawa seram menusuklah yang dirasa. Bara api kebencian tak kasat mata tampak berkobar di antara keduanya.

"Dia milikku. Lee Donghae **milikKU.**" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. "Jangan banyak berharap, Kibum-ssi." Tambahnya dengan tajam, dari nada suaranya terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Benarkah?" Kibum terkekeh –sebentar- meremehkan. "Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya." Tantang Kibum.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun."

"Tapi aku sudah 'menyentuh'nya." Balas Kibum ringan disertai seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya geram, tangannya yang tidak mencengkeram lengan Kibum mengepal erat terlihat dari buku-buku kukunya yang memutih.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Camkan itu, Tan Kibum!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Kibum sinis, dilepasnya tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah diliputi kemarahan.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

Yeoja bernama Donghae itu melayangkan ketukan pada pintu bercat coklat dengan ukiran sederhana tapi elegan di sudut pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang berada di dalam, dibukanya pintu yang menghubungkan sekaligus membatasi ruang kerjanya dan ruangan pribadi bosnya –Kyuhyun. Tangannya membawa beberapa berkas laporan kinerja pegawai Kyuhyun yang harus diserahkan pada sang sajangnim. Donghae terbelalak saat didapatinya Kyuhyun yang bersender pada kursinya dengan tangan memegangi dadanya dan tak lupa wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Donghae panic bukan main, segera dihampirinya Kyuhyun –dengan berlari kecil- yang tengah menahan sakit –tampak dari raut wajahnya. Diletakkannya –dilempar tepatnya- berbagai dokumen yang tadi dibawanya di meja.

Dengan pikiran kalut Donghae segera membuka laci meja kerja Kyuhyun dan mengobrak-abriknya, mencari sesuatu yang sangat Kyuhyun butuhkan. Tangannya dengan segera menyambar tiga botol obat yang berbeda begitu bidikan matanya berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan tangan gemetar, dibukanya tutup botol obat itu dan mengambil isinya kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Minum, Kyu." Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memberikan obat dan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung menelan obat itu sesuai titah Donghae.

"Eottae, Kyu?" raut kekhawatiran sangat jelas tercetak di paras cantik Donghae, sementara cairan bening sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Nan gwaenchana, noona." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya hendak menuju sofa.

Namun belum sampai tujuannya, tubuh Kyuhyun oleng dan hendak jatuh jikakalau Donghae tidak cepat tanggap menahan Kyuhyun –dengan cara memeluknya dari depan. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun membuatnya kesulitan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berat baginya. Dengan susah payah, dipapahnya Kyuhyun menuju sofa panjang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kau minum ya?" tanya Donghae dengan kedua mata menyipit, siap mengintrogasi Kyuhyun.

"Hanya beberapa gelas." Bohong Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia hampir menghabiskan 2 botol red wine.

"Kyu! Jangan lakukan itu!" Donghae mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak ingat kata dokter, eoh? Jangan pernah sentuh minuman beralkohol lagi, arra?" Donghae meminta Kyuhyun berjanji dengan paksaan tentunya.

"Aku sedang ingin minum karena stress." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Donghae yang khawatir setengah hidup. Atau memang itu tujuan Kyuhyun? Membuat Donghae mengkhawatirkannya dan memperhatikannya, hanya dirinya.

"Wae? Katakana padaku apa yang membuatmu stress." Perintah Donghae. Sepertinya kini posisi mereka terbalik, Donghae lah yang menjadi bos.

"Neo!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam.

Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan singkat Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya lah penyebab kondisi Kyuhyun yang buruk tadi memundukkan kepalanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun menjadi pasien yang baik, mengikuti semua anjuran dokter, di bawah pengawasan Donghae tentunya. Dan kondisi buruk seperti tadi pun sangat jarang menimpa Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Lirih Donghae, tersirat penyesalan dalam kata itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku ada meeting." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, rasa nyeri di dadanya kembali mendera.

"Aarrrght!" pekik Kyuhyun seraya memegangi dadanya.

Donghae yang mendengar jerit kesakitan Kyuhyun pun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Didudukkannya kembali Kyuhyun, ditangkupnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Gwaenchanayo?" dengan penuh kekhawatiran, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae yang tidak yakin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya hendak menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Yesung oppa untuk menggantikanmu."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah bilang kan aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan secepat kilat Donghae menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan semakin membuatku menjadi wanita jahat, Kyu." Suara Donghae terdengar sedikit parau.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Apakah Donghae hendak menangis? Sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun sangat benci Donghae yang menitikkan air matanya. Dibatalkan niatnya untuk menghadiri meeting dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya di samping yeojachingunya itu.

"Uljima." Pinta Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan permintaannya.

"Berbaringlah, Kyu, kau butuh istirahat sebentar. Aku akan menghubungi Yesung oppa." Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Donghae.

Donghae mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya kemudian menekal icon 'call' setelah menemukan nama Yesung.

"Yeobboseo, Yesung-ssi."

"…"

"Bisakah kau menggantikan sajangnim dalam meeting 10 menit lagi? Beliau ada pekerjaan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Donghae berbicara formal pada Yesung mengingat mereka masih dalam jam kerja.

"…"

"Gamsahamnida, Yesung-ssi."

Donghae mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya dengan Yesung.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Yesung oppa." Donghae melapor pada Kyuhyun yang terntu saja Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hemm." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

Donghae melepaskan sepatu Kyuhyun, membuka jasnya dan satu kancing atas kemeja Kyuhyun serta melonggarkan dasinya agar Kyuhyun lebih rileks.

"Beristirahatlah." Donghae menampilkan angelic smilenya yang mempesona.

Donghae hendak berajak pergi namun hal itu tidak terjadi dikarenakan Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya sehingga Donghae kembali terduduk di sofa panjang tempat yang sama di mana Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Gajima." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan lembut, menatap lurus ke dalam manic dark brown Donghae yang selalu bisa memerangkapnya pada pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

"Temani aku." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Arraseo, Kyunnie." Kembali Donghae mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Donghae mengambil sapu tangannya kemudian diulurkan tangannya mengusap –sedikit- peluh di wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tetaplah di sampingku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, Donghae-ya. Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan. Hanya kau Lee Donghae." ucap Kyuhyun –sangat- serius. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan intens, menyelami dua bola mata teduh Donghae.

Donghae terperangah mendengar perkataan –permintaan tepatnya- yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hal itu semakin menyadarkannya bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang harus ia prioritaskan, ia harus bisa menekan keegoisannya dan juga ehm-memendam cintanya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae yang mengusap keringat dingin di paras tampannya kemudian dibawanya tangan halus itu di dadanya.

"Aku akan mati jika tidak ada dirimu di sampingku. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Ungkap Kyuhyun yang ingin mengikat Donghae hanya untuk dirinya. Sekali lagi, hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Sangat egois bukan?

"Sssttttt!" Donghae meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mana tangannya tidak digenggam Kyuhyun di mulut sang namjachingu guna menghentikan celotehnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Jadi kau harus berusaha bertahan. Arrachi?"

"Temani aku sampai waktuku tiba, Hae-ya."

"Kau akan hidup, Kyu-ah. Sepuluh tahun lagi, dua puluh tahun lagi, lima puluh tahun lagi, bahkan seratus tahun lagi saat wajahmu sudah sangat jelek dipenuhi keriput di sana-sini." Donghae mengakhirinya dengan tawa ringan, berusaha melempar candaan untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Noona yang akan terlihat lebih jelek daripada aku, aku selalu tampan." Kyuhyun balas mengejek Donghae.

"Ya! aku akan tetap cantik. Kecantikanku ini abadi, Kyunnie." Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapi kenarsisan Donghae yang mungkin tertular dari Kyuhyun karena terlalu sering bersamanya –mungkin.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara cemprengmu, noona."

"Yack! kalau kau merasa suaramu itu merdu kenapa tidak bernyanyi sendiri, eoh?" Donghae memasang raut kesalnya.

"Suaraku mahal. Ayolah, noona~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan puppy evil eyesnya.

"Aish. Baiklah. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, ekspresimu mengerikan." ejek Donghae.

Donghae memposisikan duduk di sofa itu dan Kyuhyun menggunakan paha Donghae sebagai bantalnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Sementara tangan kanannya Donghae gunakan untuk mengelus-elus surai ikal Kyuhyun dan tak jarang memberi pijitan kecil pada kelapa Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan penat Kyuhyun. Donghae melantunkan salah satu lagu favorit Kyuhyun yang berjudul Hope is a Dream that Never Sleeps.

_**Na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen, misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo..**_

_**Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen, sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo..**_

_**Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman, himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun..**_

_**Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli, naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana..**_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk mulai menyapa alam bawah sadarnya saat suara merdu Donghae singgah di gendang telinganya.

_**Eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango..**_

(I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you)

_**Galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge..**_

(I'll try to call for you at the place I can not reach)

_**Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul..**_

(I love you with all my heart)

Donghae mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Manic kelam Donghae menatap kosong ke depan, menerawang entah ke mana.

"Mianhae, Kibummie." Dan seiring terucapnya dua kata itu, setitik(?) air mata meluncur ke pipi porselen Donghae.

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka dan nampaklah sosok yeoja cantik dengan surai coklat emas sepundaknya yang ia biarkan tergerai dan melambai-lambai(?) seirama dengan langkahnya yang anggun. Dianyunkan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high heels putih dengan sedikit motif pink yang senada dengan dress diatas lututnya yang berwarna senada. Sesekali yeoja dengan name tag Lee Donghae itu melemparkan senyum ramahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang diketahui sebagai rekan kerjanya dan atasannya ataupun dengan tamu yang datang di perusahaan di mana ia curahkan tenaganya untuk bekerja.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti seketika dan senyum yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan pun lenyap kala bidikan matanya menangkap sosok tegap, tampan nan sempurna yang hanya berjarak dua meter di hadapannya. Kedua mata Donghae membulat sempurna, kebingungan pun melandanya, hanya satu pertanyaan Donghae yang terbersit di benak Donghae. Mengapa namja ini ada di hadapannya? Namja yang telah menyita perhatiannya dan memenuhi pikirannya err-mungkin hatinya juga.

"Annyeong, Donghae-ssi." Sapa namja yang sukses membuat Donghae terkejut itu, tak lupa ia tampilkan killer smile andalannya yang mampu melelehkan hati yeojadeul.

"Annyeong, Kibum-ssi." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya pada namja yang ternyata adalah Kibum. Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Donghae pun beranjak pergi. Namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena lengannya dicekal oleh Kibum.

"Manager Ahn, kembalilah ke kantor dulu, aku masih ada urusan." Kibum memberi instruksi pada orang yang ada di belakangnya yang adalah salah satu pegawai Kibum.

"Baik, sajangnim." Manager Ahn menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang atasan.

"Lepaskan aku, Kibum-ssi." Ucap Donghae datar.

"We need to talk." Dihiraukannya permintaan Donghae.

"I have nothing to talk to you." kata Donghae –terlihat- acuh. Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"But I have." Kibum membawa err-menyeret Donghae ke salah satu pintu darurat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kibum menutup pintu itu kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke dinding. Rasa dingin yang berhasil menempus bajunya pun menyergap tubuh Donghae. Kibum memerangkap tubuh Donghae dengan dua tangan di kanan-kiri Donghae, menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, eoh?" Kibum menatap Donghae yang membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kibum dan balik mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Apalagi selain berbisnis dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bernegosiasi dengannya, apa yang harus kuberikan padanya untuk mendapatkan wanita**KU **kembali**.**" Kibum membelai pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan pikiran konyalmu, Tan Kibum!" titah Donghae –berusaha- memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau jatuh ke tanganku. Apa alasanmu menjauh dariku, hm?" kembali Kibum mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, rasa penasarannya belum terjawab, pertanyaan besar yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Menjauh?" Donghae terkekeh meremehkan. "Memang seberapa dekat kita?"

"Sangat dekat. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu kejadian dua minggu lalu di Mokpo, Hae-ya?" bisik Kibum dengan suara seksinya tepat di depan wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya. Itu sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan. Lupakanlah." Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Donghae itu telah menorehkan luka tersendiri bagi Kibum.

"Datanglah padaku. Tinggalkan Kyuhyun." Kibum terus mendesak Donghae.

"Tidak akan pernah." Ucap Donghae mutlak.

"Kau tidak mencintainya."

"Kau salah. Aku mencintainya." Ratusan pisau tak kasat mata seolah telah mencabik-cabik jantung Kibum.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Tatap mataku dan katakana kau mencintainya." Kibum meraih dagu Donghae dan memaksa manic kelam Donghae beradu pandang dengan obsidiannya.

"Aku.." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, menahan segala rasa yang berkacamuk dalam dirinya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya berkata 'Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun' tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu hendak mengucapkannya saat bertemu tatap dengan Kibum. Inilah Donghae takutkan. Ia tak akan bisa jika menatap obsidian dari sosok sempurna di hadapannya.

"Aku.. ak-HMMMPHH!" Donghae tidak menyelesaikan pernyataannya karena bibirnya dibungkap oleh bibir kissable Kibum.

Donghae memberontak namun tentu saja bukan Kibum namanya jika dia kalah dari Donghae. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam surai halus Donghae yang Kibum suka dengan aroma harum shampoo nya dan menekannya guna menahan kepala Donghae dan mempertahankan ciumannya. Kibum mulai melumat bibir Donghae dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Hal itu menyebabkan kaki Donghae terasa lemas dan tenaganya hilang seketika, menunjukkan betapa mahirnya seorang Tan Kibum dalam hal berciuman.

Donghae pun mengalah, ia kalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kibum untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan pada Donghae. Dimiringkan kepalanya bertujuan untuk mempermudah dirinya mengeklaim bibir manis Donghae yang tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali ia rasakan –tetap manis. Donghae mulai membalas pagutan Kibum yang lidahnya sudah berhasil menerobos masuk mulut hangat Donghae.

Tangan nakal Kibum mulai berani meraba punggung Donghae lalu turun meremas pantat kenyal Donghae. Sesekali Kibum memberi celah pada ciumannya yang bisa dibilang –sangat- bergairah, sekedar memberi ruang bagi Donghae untuk tetap dapat bernapas dengan baik. Puas dengan pantat Donghae, kini tangan Kibum beralih pada bagian depat tubuh Donghae –lebih tepatnya dada Donghae- sementara tangan lainnya masih setia tersesat dalam surai lembut Donghae.

Donghae terperanjat ketika dirasakannya pijatan-pijatan pelan pada area sensitive di dadanya. Dan bisa dihindari lagi, lenguhan nikmat pun terlontar dari bibir Donghae, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Donghae berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadarannya, didapatinya tangan Kibum yang telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam bajunya.

'Ani! Sadar Lee Donghae! kau tidak boleh membuat keadaan semakin rumit.' Inner Donghae.

Didorongnya sekuat tenaga dada bidang Kibum namun sia-sia. Apa daya, kekuatan Donghae memang lebih kecil dibandingkan Kibum, jelas saja ia kalah. Donghae tak kehabisan taktik. Digigitnya bibir Kibum sekuat mungkin sehingga Kibum menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae dan menyisakan ringisan kecil dari Kibum.

'Plak'

Donghae mendaratkan tangannya dengan sangat keras di pipi Kibum yang berkulit seputih salju.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Kibum-ssi. Kita tidak memiliki suatu hubungan yang berarti." Donghae memandang tajam Kibum setelah menemparnya.

Dengan segera dirapikannya pakaian dan tatanan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan berlalu pergi menekan gejolak rasa yang bergemuruh di dadanya, menyisakan Kibum yang memandang nanar punggung Donghae yang telah menorehkan luka baru untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah atas dirimu, Hae-ya."

.

.

.

Donghae mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menahan air mata yang tengah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia kembangkan kembali senyumnya, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

'Hwaiting Lee Donghae!' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawan keinginan hati kecilnya.

'Sret'

Donghae dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tanganya dan menghentikan langkahnya di balik tikungan. Sosok itu langsung memeluk Donghae erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, noona." Bisik suara yang sudah sangat Donghae hafal.

"Kyu-ah, lepas! Ini di kantor." Pinta Donghae.

"Biar saja orang-orang melihatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Jangan kekanakan, Kyu, profesionallah." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Donghae –melepas pelukannya.

Donghae menengok kanan-kirinya. 'Untung saja sepi,' napasnya berhembus lega.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae –dibuat- kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Mencari yeojachinguku." Jawab Kyuhyun sok innocent.

"… huufh, Cho sajangnim itu sangat kejam. Dia hanya bisa memerintah."

"Kau benar. Temperamennya buruk sekali. Mengerikan."

"Dasar diktaktor."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menangkap perbincangan pegawai Kyuhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat mood Kyuhyun menjadi tidak baik dan membangkitkan kekesalannya. Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri yeojadeul penggosip itu namun tangannya ditahan Donghae.

"Kyu." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang seolah berkata 'gajima, biarkan saja' lalu diarahkannya kedua tangannya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan, eoh?" kata Donghae disertai angelic smile nya yang mampu mengurung kembali iblis dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun, suara Donghae masih bisa menembus gendang telinganya.

"… Lee Donghae. Aku yakin dia bisa bekerja di sini dengan memanfaatkan hubungannya dengan sajangnim."

"Apa yang dia iming-imingi pada sajangnim ya?"

"Tentu saja tubuhnya, apalagi."

"Apa yang sajangnim lihat dari dirinya? Banyak yeoja cantik dan seksi di luar sana dengan asal-usul keluarga yang jelas. Tidak seperti dia yang sebatang kara."

"Sekretaris Lee? Malas sekali aku memanggilnya seperti itu. dia lebih cocok menjadi office girl."

"Aish! Dia benar-benar memuakkan. Tidak pintar tapi sok benar. Selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan keburukannya."

"Benar-benar yeoja licik bermuka dua."

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya. Kata-kata itu sukses mencabik-cabik hati Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar, pandangannya buram dikarenakan cairan bening yang sudah berkumpul siap meluncur. Apa mereka menyalahkan keadaan Donghae yang yatim piatu? Donghae pun tak ingin mengalaminya, tak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya di usia belia. Apa ia harus menyalahkan takdir? Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan pada dirinya –menutup telinganya- tapi kata-kata keji itu tetap mampu menerobos ke gendang telinganya.

"Jangan dengarkan. Semua itu bohong. Kau yang terbaik." Hibur Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun memilih Donghae menjadi sekretaris pribadinya bukan hanya semata-mata Donghae kekasihnya, melainkan karena kemampuan Donghae. Yah walaupun terselip alasan lain Kyuhyun yaitu ingin terus bersama Donghae, tapi selama ini kinerja Donghae dinilai bagus.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Tanduk iblisnya tumbuh, amarahnya telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun bisa menerima cercaan yang tertuju pada dirinya –dengan Dongahe yang mendamaikan hatinya tentunya- tapi jika menyangkut Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mentoleransinya. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina, menjelekkan, mencemooh (sama makna-_-) dan menyakiti hati yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan langsung menendang keluar –memecat- penggosip-penggosip itu dari perusahaannya.

Dengan wajah garang dan amarah yang telah membuncah, Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri mereka, mencaci-maki mereka, meluapkan kemurkaannya. Tapi kembali tangannya digenggam oleh Donghae yang mencegahnya.

"Gwaencahana." Ucap Donghae lirih dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan." Kyuhyun mencoba tetap lembut pada Donghae.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampakkan senyumnya, senyum terpaksa yang tersirat kepedihan, dan tak lupa kedua matanya yang telah berair. Sekuat apapun Donghae menahannya, pada akhirnya air matanya terjatuh juga.

"Uljima." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Donghae dengan lembut. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat malaikatnya terluka seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali ingin melangkah pergi, menghampiri mereka lalu membungkam mulut berbisa mereka. Namun kembali Donghae mencegahnya.

"Kyu." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya memohon pada Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya yang tampak sendu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun tolak dan mampu meluluhkan kekerasan hatinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ia mengalah pada Donghae. Dikecupnya kening Donghae penuh cinta, ingin menyampaikan segala rasa cinta dan sayang tanpa akhir yang Kyuhyun punya pada yeoja berhati malaikat itu. sementara Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari namjachingunya itu.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupannya dan menatap Donghae lembut seraya menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

Donghae menepukkan kedua tangannya, senyum puas terpatri di bibir tipis nya. Dipandanginya maha karya yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya. Akhirnya Donghae berhasil menyelesaikan misinya membuat strawberry cheese cake yang memakan hingga tiga jam dan tak lupa dengan beberapa fail product yang dihasilkannya. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu di mana Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya sambil menonton televise di Minggu sore itu.

"Kyu, cakenya sudah ja- YA TUHAN KYUHYUN!" kata-kata Donghae tidak terselesaikan dan digantikan dengan pekikan histerisnya.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

Kok sepi? *tengok kanan-kiri*

Krik

Krik

Eotteohkae?

Tambah aneh ya? tambah jelek? Tambah membosankan?

Jangan salahkan diriku!

Hehehe..

Painfully Loving You sudah jadi, aku update di blog nya temenku –lirik Mea Hae- dikarenakan isi ceritanya yang bikin aku minder, tidak pantas untuk dibaca. Setelah lebaran kalau ada waktu akan aku update. Nggak janji tapi ya… *ditimpuk readers*

Ada yang menanti My Only Girl? ff itu terbengkelai karena belum menemukan konflik yang hot untuk diteruskan. Sebenarnya kalau dibuat END juga sudah bisa. Donghae kan sudah melahirkan.

Balasan Review :

Isfa. Id : eonni maunya gitu deh.. *aku juga kok, eon.. hehehe*

Mrs. Kim : gimana ya? ini sudah lanjut, chingu..

Ryani : mian nggak bisa lanjut kilat, Donghae nya belum mau hamil tuh. Hehe..

Ika. zordick : carikan siapa ya? Bunny Ming?

MinahHaeELF : haha, mian mengganggu puasamu, chingu.

Cloudyeye : peran tambahan buat Kyu? *mikir2* ini sudah lanjut.

Evil Thieves : KyuHae ya? kita lihat nanti ya.. *nyengir kuda*

Cicyjarje : makasih sudah suka cerita gajeku. Harga Donghae berapa? Kalau murah aku mau beli #plak *ditendang Donghae sampai kutub utara*

DS : aku nggak bosen baca ocehanmu, chingu.. nantikan saja dugaan chingu benar atau nggak. Hehehe..

Kika is back : aduh jangan lumutan dong, chingu, nanti dimakan ulet lho(?) ff lain? Yang mana ya? *sok pabbo*

Cloud3024 : ini sudah lanjut. Hehehe..

MISS : wah, baca marathon ya? makasih.. aku juga suka ocehan panjangmu, chingu, suka suka suka. Hehehe..

Lullu48129 : nasib Kyuhyun ya? nantikan saja ne?

Dewi : sekarang update nya. Hehehe. Aku juga mau secepatnya mengakhiri ff ini. mian update nya lama.

Rehaefy : panas ya? sini aku kipasin. Hehehe..

Aniimin : jangan bingung, chingu, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ne? hehehe

Raihan : ne, choneun Kim Eun Byeol imnida.. bangapseumnida, chingu^^ ini sudah lanjut..

Hyukssoul : wah, makasih sudah baca ff gajeku, eonn^^ KiHae nggak ya? *ditendang eonnie*

Runashine88 : sudah ada kan scene yang chingu mau –lirik atas- gomawo atas semangatnya..

#ngos-ngosan habis balas review, hehehe

Gomawo yang sudah bersedia review *peluk kalian satu-satu*

Eun Byeol terlalu banyak ngoceh ya? mianhae..

Mau protes?

Silahkan…

Sampaikan pada Eun Byeol ne?

Pay pay!


	10. Chapter 10

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T semi M

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : ceritanya semakin aneh dan menyimpang.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya, Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kesadarannya tergeletak di lantai. Kadar kepanikan Donghae bertambah saat mendapati hidung Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Ireona! Ya! jangan bercanda, Kyu!" Donghae meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya guna mengembalikan kesadaran namja yang kerap kali menjahilinya tersebut, tidak ia hiraukan bajunya yang terkena noda darah. Kali ini Donghae berharap Kyuhyun tengah menjahilinya.

Donghae yang dilanda kepanikan dan kekhawatiran akan keadaan Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Dengan segera ia menghubungi seseorang yang telah ia kenal, yang biasa ia mintai pertolongan di saat keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Shindong oppa, Kyuhyun pingsan!" Ucap Donghae ketika seseorang di seberang sana menerima panggilan darinya, tanpa adanya sapaan.

"Kalian di mana?" tanya namja yang bernama Shindong itu tak kalah gelisah dari Donghae.

"Hiks di apartemenku hiks, oppa." Jawab Donghae terisak, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi porselennya.

"Aku akan segera mengirim ambulans ke sana. jangan panik, tetaplah tenang. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Shindong menenangkan Donghae walaupun ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakana tidak akan berhasil mengurangi kekhawatiran Donghae.

"Ne, oppa." Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Shindong.

'tut tut' dan sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus.

.

.

.

Tampak sesosok yeoja berparas bak malaikat tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, tangannya meremas rok selututnya, bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak memanjatkan doa dan jangan lupakan air mata yang tanpa henti mengalir dari kedua mata teduhnya. Yeoja itu tak lain adalah Donghae. Sudah satu jam lebih sejak Donghae tiba di rumah sakit bersama Kyuhyun dengan ambulans dan tim medis yang dikirimkan oleh Shindong, dan sampai saat ini Shindong yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun dan tim medis lain belum juga keluar dari ruang operasi.

'ceklek' pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja bertubuh agak tambun dengan pakaian operasinya yang lengkap.

"Eotteokhae, oppa? Operasinya berjalan lancar kan? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae segera memberondong namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Shindong dengan pertanyaan yang telah membuncah di kepalanya.

Shindong tersenyum tipis dan memegang kedua pundak Donghae guna menenangkan yeoja yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Dia berhasil melewati masa kritis."

Mendengar hal itu, air mata Donghae kembali jatuh. Namun bedanya kali ini itu bukalah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Donghae lega mendengar Kyuhyun yang berhasil melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Gomapseumnida. Gomapseumnida." Donghae membungkuk di hadapan Shindong dan tim media lain.

"Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami, Donghae-ah." Shindong menghentikan tindakan Donghae.

"Sekarang temuilah dia. Kau adalah alasan mengapa dia bertahan." Shindong kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Eum." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian memasuki ruangan di mana Kyuhyun dirawat setelah melakukan operasi.

.

.

.

-four days later-

Tampak seorang namja dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah tampannya tengah disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang bercecer di meja kerjanya. Terdapat sebuah identitas yang berasal dari kaca di meja kerja tersebut dengan sederet huruf bertuliskan 'Presdir Tan'.

'tok tok tok'

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu bercat light brown itu sedikit menginterupsi kesibukannya tapi tidak membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen-dokumen yang menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Masuk." Titahnya pada seseorang yang berada di seberang pintu.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan mata rubahnya berjalan memasuki ruangan dan presdir dan menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Rapat dengan Cho corp. ditunda, Presdir." Ujar namja dengan name tag 'Yunho, Jung' itu to the point.

"Wae?" tanya sang presdir tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari bibir Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan atasannya.

Sang atasan yang tak lain adalah Tan Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. "Wae?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Jawab Yunho.

"Mwo?" Kibum kembali bertanya dengan singkatnya, mengingat presdir muda tersebut sangat hemat dalam berbicara.

Yunho kembali bungkam. Dirinya dilanda kebingungan apakah ia sebaiknya menyampaikan berita yang telah ia terima dari kekasihnya Jaejoong kepada Kibum ataukah ia tetap diam, karena Jaejoong menyuruhnya agar tidak memberitahu orang lain.

"Katakan, Jung Yunho!" perintah Kibum mutlak dengan nada tegasnya yang naik satu oktaf.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" Yunho memotong perkataannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" ulang Kibum penuh penekanan terselip nada memerintah.

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit." Yunho menyerah, akhirnya ia beberkan juga sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Mwoya?" Kibum terbelalak kaget.

Cho Kyuhyun, client sekaligus rival kerjanya terbaring di rumah sakit sampai harus membatalkan rapat penting antara dua perusahaan besar, Kibum yakin pastilah sakit yang dideritanya serius.

"Antarkan aku ke sana." Kibum menutup dokumen-dokumen yang dikerjakannya lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum yang sudah berada di hadapan Yunho.

"Berita sakitnya Cho Kyuhyun merupakan rahasia, sajangnim." Tutur Yunho.

"Apa salah kalau aku menjenguknya, Yunho-sii?"

"Anda tetap tidak bisa." Yunho tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku harus ke sana Jung Yunho!"

"Tidak bisa, sajangnim."

"Aku harus melihatnya! Donghae pasti merasa sangat buruk dan tertekan! Mengertilah Jung Yunho!" teriak Kibum.

Ya, sebenarnya Kibum tidak mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun –walaupun sedikit rasa ibanya pada Kyuhyun. satu-satunya orang yang ia khawatirkan adalah Lee Donghae, pujaan hatinya, malaikatnya. Ia khawatir akan Donghaenya, apakah yeoja itu makan dengan baik, apakah yeoja itu mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Ia yakin Donghae pasti dilanda kegelisahan dan kesedihan, mengingat hati yeoja itu yang bak malaikat. Ditambah apa yang ia lakukan dengan Donghae di Mokpo akan menumbuhkan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat di hati Donghae. Dan itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Donghae bukan? Kibum turut andil dan ia juga harus bertanggung jawab.

Entah mengapa Yunho tidak kaget sama sekali dengan penuturan Kibum bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkan Lee Donghae yang tak lain adalah teman yeojachingunya –Jaejoong- merangkap kekasih namja lain –Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kibum mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya, Yunho sedikit banyak mengerti akan perasaan Kibum pada Donghae. dapat Yunho lihat dari sorot mata Kibum yang berbinar saat melihat Donghae dan sorot mata yang menggambarkan sakit dan kecewa saat mendapati Donghae dengan sang namjachingunya. Bukankah mata dapat bicara? Bukankah mata tidak dapat berbohong? Bukankah Jung Yunho dapat mengerti dengan baik seorang Tan Kibum?

"Donghae akan baik-baik saja, sajangnim, dia yeoja yang tangguh." Yunho tetap menghalangi Kibum pergi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak baik jika membiarkan Kibum menemui Donghae, akan memperkeruh masalah di antara mereka.

"Aku harus melihatnya. Jebal, hyung." Pinta Kibum dengan nada yang rendah, ia benar-benar memohon pada Yunho.

Yunho menatap ke dalam obsidian atasannya yang ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Tersirat kesungguhan atas kekhawatiran Kibum yang begitu besar terhadap Donghae, membuat Yunho terenyuh. Yunho menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kibum tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di mana warna putih dan bau obat-obatan mendominasi, tergeletak seorang namja jangkung bersurai coklat dengan beberapa alat medis yang mendukung kehidupannya. Sementara di samping ranjangnya terdapat seorang yeoja dengan mata sembabnya -walaupun tidak menguragi sedikitpun kecantikannya- tengah memandangi namja berkulit putih pucat itu dengan wajah yang tampak pucat pula.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan terus memejamkan matamu, eoh?" tanya yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau begitu bencinya padaku, hm? Sampai melihatku saja kau tidak mau." Donghae tersenyum pedih.

"Jangan menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini, Kyu-ah." Donghae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak diinfus. "Jebal~" mohon Donghae diiringi air mata yang kembali menuruni pipi porselennya.

"Cepatlah bangun dan hukum aku. Kau boleh memakiku sepuasmu, memarahiku, membentakku, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, memukulku, apapun yang akan aku lakukan padaku aku akan menerimanya." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, terisak. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. menyesali penghianatannya yang begitu menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Air mata Donghae mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu."

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari ranjang yang Kyuhyun tempati. Donghae berlutut.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku yeoja jahat dan kejam, Kyu. Aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu." Isakan Donghae berubah menjadi tangisan pilu.

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Hiks hiks. Mianhae." Donghae memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak kala sekelebat bayangan menghampiri memorinya. Kenangan akan kebaikan Kyuhyun dan penghianatannya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti dari mata teduhnya.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu yang memisahkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan lorong rumah sakit, seorang namja yang pada awalnya akan memasuki ruangan tersebut mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar monolog Donghae. Namja yang adalah Kibum tersebut meremas dada kirinya yang sakitnya bagaikan ditusuk sebilah pisau tajam. Kibum dapat merasakan kepedihan yang melanda Donghae. Sumpah demi apapun Kibum sangat tidak menyukai Donghae mengeluarkan air matanya, apalagi Donghae yang tersakiti karena dirinya. Kibum tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Hae-ya. Semua salahku." Lirih Kibum yang diam-diam mengamati –menguping lebih tepatnya- Donghae sedari tadi.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa kedua matanya memanas, mencegah cairan bening yang hendak jatuh dari obsidiannya. Namun terlambat, bulir air matanya itu telah meluncur turun menuju pipinya.

Entah Kibum sadar ataupun tidak, orang yang ia percayai, orang yang ia anggap sebagai hyungnya, Jung Yunho, menatap penuh iba padanya. Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Dan siapa yang tersakiti di dalam kisah cinta rumit ini? Donghae? Kibum? atau Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

"Cukup, Kibum-ah." Pinta Yunho pada Kibum seraya merebut galas berisi wine yang hendak Kibum minum.

Entah sudah berapa banyak wine yang Kibum minum. Kibum yang notabenenya tidak mudah mabuk kini terlihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan duduknya yang tidak tegap, menandakan ia yang telah kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya. Yunho tidak bisa menghitung berapa gelas wine yang telah Kibum teguk.

"Berikan." Titah Kibum hendak merebut kembali wine nya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Kibum-ah." Yunho menjauhkan wine di tangannya dari jangkauan Kibum.

"Kau menyebalkan Jung Yunho." Umpatnya pada Yunho. "Berikan aku wine lagi!" teriak Kibum pada bartender.

Sang bartender pun menuruti permintaan pelanggannya. Disodorkannya segelas wine beserta botolnya di hadapan Kibum yang langsung ditolak Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho!" teriak Kibum marah.

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun Yunho menyeret Kibum keluar dari bar, membawanya ke parkiran.

'Plak'

Sebuah tamparan keras Yunho layangkan pada Kibum, bermaksud menyadarkan namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu dari alam bawah sadarnya –mabuk.

"Inikah sosok sebenarnya dari Tan Kibum yang aku segani, eoh?" tanya Yunho sarkastik.

"Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang melimpahkan semua masalah pada minuman keras." Yunho tertawa remeh.

"Di mana Tan Kibum yang hebat itu, hm? Presdir muda yang kompeten, seorang jenius, mampu memecahkan masalah pelik perusahaan, terkenal di seantero dunia bisnis." Cerocos Yunho, sementara Kibum hanya diam saja tidak berminat membela dirinya ataupun membalas perkataan Yunho.

"Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, Kibum-ah." Nada suara Yuno turun satu oktaf.

"Kau tahu? Donghae pasti akan bertambah sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin menambah bebannya bukan? Entah apa yang terjadi pada kalian aku tidak paham." Yunho memberi jeda, dipegangnya kedua bahu Kibum dan mengajak mata rubahnya bertemu dengan obsidian milik Kibum.

"Dia yeoja yang baik, jangan menorehkan luka di hatinya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Seorang namja harus bersikap kuat dan gentle, jangan menjadi seorang pecundang. Kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya Ynho retoris.

"Sangat." Jawab Kibum tanpa ragu, membuat Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ringankanlah bebannya, beri dia kebahagiaan. Cinta itu memberi kesejukan, bukan kesesakan. Cinta itu menyembuhkan, bukan menyakiti. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kadang apa yang menurut kita tidak baik, tidak sepenuhnya tidak baik, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik." Ceramah Yunho panjang lebar.

"Tentukan pilihan yang akan kau ambil, Kibum-ah, pilihan terbaik yang tidak akan menorehkan luka pada banyak orang. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Yunho tersenyum tulus.

Kibum merasakan pandangannya buram dikarenakan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yunho memeluk Kibum yang sudah ia anggap seperti namdongsaenya sendiri, namdongsaeng yang ia kasihi.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melewati semua ini." tutur Yunho.

"Gomawo, hyung."

.

.

.

Entah mengapa pagi ini Kibum tidak melajukan mobilnya ke perusahaannya, melainkan ke rumah sakit di mana Kyuhyun dirawat. Dia sudah berusaha keras menekan rasa rindunya untuk menemui yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Sudah dua minggu semenjak Kyuhyun di rumah sakit dan terakhir kali Kibum melihat –mengintip- Donghae menangis, semenjak itu pun Kibum tidak pernah menemui Donghae ataupun sekedar melihatnya. Tentu saja dengan Yunho yang mencegah Kibum mati-matian untuk menemui Donghae, yang menurutnya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Langkah kaki Kibum terhenti, obsidiannya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit, memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Yeoja yang ia kenali sebagai Lee Donghae, malaikatnya. Perlahan, dengan keragu-raguan yang masih menyelimutinya, Kibum berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di ruang kosong di samping yeoja itu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya, hanya ada semilir angin yang menerbangkan lembut surai panjang Donghae dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan rambut cepak Kibum.

"Apa kabar, noona?" Kibum adalah orang pertama yang berinisiatif memecah kesunyian.

Donghae terkaget saat suara seseorang yang ia kenal menginterupsi lamunannya, bahkan dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, eoh?

"Ki-Kibum-ah?" bisik Donghae tidak percaya akan kehadiran namja dengan killer smilenya tersebut.

"Apa ini hobi baru nooona?" Kibum melempar senyumnya.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Melamun." Kibum memperjelas.

"Mungkin." Balas Donghae tak kalah singkat.

Donghae kembali menerawang jauh ke depan, entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya di depan sana. keheningan kembali hadir.

"Kalian begitu mirip." Kali ini Donghae yang mulai membuka suara, membuat Kibum menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Tapi ia tidak menyela Donghae karena tampaknya apa yang Donghae katakan masih akan berlanjut.

"Sangat jenius, sangat mencintai game, keras kepala, suka bertindak seenaknya, menggemari wine…" Donghae memberi jeda. Kibum mulai mengerti siapa yang tengah Donghae bicarakan –dia dan Kyuhyun.

'Dan sama-sama mencintaimu.' Imbuh Kibum dalam hati.

"Hanya saja bedanya dia sangat jahil dan menyebalkan." Donghae meneruskan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dingin dan bergengsi tinggi. Tapi di balik topeng keangkuhannya itu tersimpan sifat childish dan kesepian. Ya, tuan muda yang kesepian." Donghae memejamkan matanya, membuka memorinya akan masa lalunya.

"Kau tahu, Kibum-ah? Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun satu minggu setelah kau pindah ke China. Waktu itu dia yang adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika yang sombong dan tertutup yang seharusnya dua tingkat di bawahku tapi menjadi satu tingkat di bawahku. Dia seorang yang jenius sepertimu." Kibum masih mendengarkan cerita Donghae dengan seksama, tidak berniat untuk menyela sedikit pun. Sepertinya hari ini Kibum akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Namun aku pernah menemukannya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan." Lanjut Donghae.

-flashback-

Seorang yeoja kecil dengan seragam sekolahnya dan dua rambut kucir kudanya yang menambah kadar manis dalam dirinya tengah menyibukkan diri dengan buku gambar dan pensil warnanya, sepertinya yeoja kecil tersebut yang tak lain adalah Donghae tengah menunggu Leeteuk untuk menjemputnya dari sekolah yang memang sudah tampak sepi karena sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu. Derasnya hujan mungkin menjadi salah satu penghambat terlambat datangnya sang eomma.

"Hiks.. hiks.." samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara tangis yang menurut perkiraannya tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Donghae kecil bergidik ngeri, bukankah hanya ada dirinya di tempat itu. Donghae berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali menenggelamkan diri dengan kesibukannya menggambar.

"Hiks.. hiks.." kembali suara tangisan menyambangi gendang telinga Donghae.

Dengan didorong rasa penasaran, Donghae menekan rasa takutnya, berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas di sekolah dasarnya. Hingga sampailah ia di depan kelas dengan papan nama 'second grade'. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang, hingga ditemukannya seorang namja kecil yang meringkuk di pojok belakang kelas, menutupi kedua telinganya serta bergetar ketakutan.

Dengan segera kaki mungil Donghae melangkah menghampirinya. "Jangan takut, aku di sini." Donghae memeluk namja kecil yang tidak dikenalnya itu, yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Ssstt.. uljima, aku di sini." Donghae mengusap lembut punggung namja dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian usahanya membuahkan hasil, tangis namja itu terhenti, digantikan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae saat dirasanya namja dalam dekapannya tenang.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun."

-flashback end-

"Dia cengeng sekali bukan?" Donghae mengulas senyum. "Takut akan hujan deras dan petir."

Donghae kembali menerawang, mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama seseorang yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur tak sadarkan diri.

"Selain dua hal itu, dia seakan tak takut akan apapun." Lanjut Donghae.

-flashback-

"Yack! apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriakan yang berasal dari seorang namja kecil bersurai ikal coklat madu mengalihkan perhatian tiga namja kecil yang berbadan lebih besar daripada dirinya dari keasyikan menertawakan seorang gadis kecil yang memunguti makanan yang dari kotak biru bergambar ikan nemo di tangannya, sepertinya itu adalah bekalnya yang tumpah.

"Kau siapa, huh?" tanya anak berbadan gembul.

"Aku Kyuhyun!" jawab namja kecil bersurai ikal coklat madu itu.

"Mau apa kau bocah tengil?" tanya teman dari anak gembul itu.

"Jangan ganggu Donghae noona lagi! Atau kalian akan kupukul." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kyunnie." Donghae yang telah membereskan –sedikit- bekalnya yang berantakan berdiri, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi. Kepalanya terus tertunduk menahan tangis, lihat saja kedua matanya yang berair, siap menangis, bukankah Donghae sudah terbbiasa dengan perlakuan teman-teman yang hobi mem-bully-nya?

"Aniya! Anak-anak nakal ini harus meminta maaf pada Donghae noona." Jawab Kyuhyun kekeh.

"Si jelek –Donghae- dan si kurus –Kyuhyun- cocok sekali." Ejek teman anak gembul lain.

"Sebelum kau memukulku, kau akan kupukul duluan anak bodoh!" ucap anak gembul, yang sepertinya merupakan ketua geng tersebut, dengan sombongnya.

Tanpa permisi anak gembul tersebut melayangkan pukulan pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya tersungkurdi tanah. Tidak puas, anak gembul itu mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun dan memaksanya bangkit, membuat leher Kyuhyun tercekik. Kembali Kyuhyun dihadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi dari ketiga anak-anak nakal tersebut.

"Andwaeee! Kalian jahat! Jangan pukul Kyuhyun! Hentikaaaan!" jerit Donghae histeris melihat Kyuhyun yang dikroyok tiga anak yang sepertinya adalah senior Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Begitu kerasnya jeritan Donghae hingga sukses mendatangkan bala bantuan yang merupakan guru-guru yang memisah perkelahian sangat tidak imbang tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Hiks hiks.." Donghae terus saja menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang selesai diobati oleh petugas kesehatan. Tampak luka-luka memar menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yack! kenapa noona terus saja menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal pada Donghae yang duduk di hadapannya, yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hiks.. apa itu sakit, Kyunnie? hiks" tanya Donghae masih terisak.

Kyuhyun heran mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Jadi Donghae menangis karena Kyuhyun terluka? Kenapa Donghae harus menangis? Bukankah Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakitnya?

"Mianhae.. hiks.. karena aku.. hiks.. mereka memukulmu." Sambung Donghae.

"Nan gwaenchana. Luka-luka ini tidak sakit sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun ingin menghibur Donghae. "Aku akan selalu melindungi noona mulai sekarang dan seterusnya." Janji terucap dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun, disertai cengirannya.

Mendengar janji Kyuhyun, Donghae makin tidak bisa menahan haru, air matanya menetes semakin deras. Donghae melombat dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie." Donghae menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat.

"A-aku ti-dak bi-bisa berna-pas" rancau Kibum sesah payah, tapi Donghae tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih mendekap Kyuhyun sangat erat.

"Aaaw! Kau menekan lukaku, noona!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Donghae segera menarik mundur dirinya mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. "Mianhae aku menyakitimu. Hiks hiks.. huweee~" tangis Donghae yang mulanya sudah mereda malah kembali terdengar.

"Aish! Mengapa noona kembali menangis?" dengus Kyuhyun frustasi menanggapi tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya terlampau cengeng. Kyuhyun yang terluka dan sakit tapi Donghae yang menangis dengan kencangnya.

Senior High School.

"Aww! Sakit, noona!" keluh Kyuhyun saat Donghae menekan lukanya agak keras.

"Salahmu sendiri mengapa berkelahi?" Donghae menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya yang mengoleskan obat di pelipis Kyuhyun yang tampak memar, sebenarnya tidak hanya pelipisnya saja yang penuh luka lebam tapi hampir seluruh wajahnya, tak ketinggalan pula bajunya yang sudah lusuh tak berbentuk.

Kyuhyun memandangi Donghae di depannya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru hangat napas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya. Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda kesal pada namja yang sedang dan sering ia obati lukanya karena berkelahi. Tingkah Donghae yang terlihat lucu di mata Kyuhyun membuat kedua sudut bibir namja jangkung itu terangkat ke atas.

"Aww." Rintih Kyuhyun kembali. Kali ini bukan karena Donghae yang menekan lukanya terlalu keras tapi karena perih di sudut bibirnya yang tampak sobek dan berdarah terlebih saat dirinya tersenyum.

Donghae yang tadinya terfokus mengobati pelipis Kyuhyun, beralih pada sudut bibir Kyuhyun, mengoleskannya obat dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, eoh?" tanya Donghae yang selanjutnya meniup-nuip luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, sontak membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup makin kencang, mengingat Donghae yang berada sangat sangat dekat dengannya, terlebih saat pandangan mata Kyuhyun jatuh pada bibir plumb Donghae yang tipis dan lembut. Sumpah demi PSP kesayangannya, Kyuhyun sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu.

"AWW! APPO!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap saat Donghae dengan sengaja menekan lukanya untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Donghae tertawa riang atas tindakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau kejam, noona!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi. Jebal." Donghae tidak menggubris Kyuhyun, ia menatap kedua manic coklat Kyuhyun, memohon dengan sangat, mengubah suasana menjadi serius.

"Aku tidak mereka merendahkan noona. Jangan menuruti apa yang mereka perintahkan." Kyuhyun balas menatap Donghae tak kalah serius.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan lukai dirimu seperti ini demi aku. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padamu." Pandangan Donghae mulai mengabur, diikuti oleh kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika tidak bisa melindungimu, noona. Walaupun wajahku penuh luka tapi ketampananku tidak berkurang sedikit pun bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun diakhiri candaan.

"Aish, sama sekali tidak lucu, Kyu!" Donghae memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, noona? Mana boleh kau menyakiti pasien pribadimu, huh?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura sebal.

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo." Air mata mengalir indah menuruni pipi mulus Donghae.

"Uljima." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Donghae dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Someday.

"Hentikan! Cukup! Jangan pukuli dia! Hentikaaan!" teriakan histeris berasal dari seorang yeoja yang bergetar ketakutan di pojok sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap, menyaksikan seorang namja yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik dikeroyok dan dipukuli oleh para berandalan. Lihat saja keadaan yeoja itu yang sudah sangat berantakan, pakaian lusuh dan luka di tangan dan lututnya.

Setelah puas menghajar namja yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya di lantai, para berandalan itu melenggang begitu saja disertai umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan pada namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik sang yeoja –Donghae- yang segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ketakutannya meningkat seketika saat didapatinya Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya Donghae mengambil ponsel di saku roknya dengan tangan bergetar, berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang dapat ia andalkan untuk dimintai pertolongan.

At hospital.

"Donghae agassi." Donghae yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, raut kekhawatiran dan ketakutan tak dapat disembunyikan dari paras cantiknya.

Donghae mengenali namja paruh baya yang memanggil dan menghampirinya. Kepala pelayan Seo. Itulah yang Donghae ketahui. Namja yang sudah sangat lama mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Kyuhyun, mengasuh Kyuhyun sedari kecil dan menjadi orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun di kediamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Agassi?" tanya kepala pelayan Seo yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"Kyuhyun hiks berkelahi dan hiks pingsan. Bahkan sangat sulit bagiku untuk hiks menemukan napasnya. Aku sangat takut, ahjussi." Begitulah Donghae mengadu, diiringi tangisnya.

"Tenanglah, Agassi, ceritakan kronologisnya kepada saya." Pinta kepala pelayang Seo mencoba tenang, padahal dirinya pun sama khawatirnya dengan Donghae akan keselamatan tuan mudanya.

"Gerombolan berandalan mengangguku dan mengunciku di kelas hiks, mereka ingin mencelakaiku. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun hiks datang dan terlibat perkelahian dengan mereka. Kyuhyun hiks terkena pukul di dadanya-"

"Mwoya?!" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikanya, kepala pelayan Seo memotong cerita Donghae. Kecemasan sangat tampak pada raut wajahnya.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?" tanya Donghae heran, hati kecilnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Namun hanya bingung dan diam yang dilakukan oleh kepala pelayan Seo. Donghae sangat geram akan hal itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya, sesuatu yang penting, tentang Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Ahjussi, katakan ada apa sebenarnya." Pinta Donghae tegas tapi tidak menggurangi kesopanannya.

Kepala pelayan Seo masih setia menutup mulutnya.

"Jebal, ahjussi. Pasti tentang Kyuhyun bukan? Aku harus mengetahuinya."

"Tuan muda Cho tidak akan memaafkan saya setelah ini." namja paruh baya itu menghela napas. Donghae dengan setia menanti kata-kata yang hendak terlontar dari bibir kepala pelayan Seo.

"Sebenarnya sejak kecil Tuan muda mengidap penyakit pneumothorax." Tutur kepala pelayan Seo membuat Donghae tersentak kaget, membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mwoya?! Tidak mungkin! Jangan bercanda denganku, ahjussi!"

"Tuan muda tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui tentang penyakit yang dideritanya, karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata orang lain. Tuan muda pernah bilang, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bida melindungi Donghae Agassi jika orang lain memandang sebelah mata dirinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya."

Donghae membungkam mulutnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya agar tidak melesak keluar dan mengganggu penghuni rumah sakit. "Kyuhyun pabbo." Umpat Donghae yang bukan benar-benar sebuah umpatan.

Three hours later.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat dirasanya cahaya menyilaukan mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak matanya. Putih. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia lihat saat matanya setengah terbuka, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bisa mencerna di mana ia berada. Rumah sakit. Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kiri di mana ia merasakan seseornag yang menggengga tangannya dengan erat, sebuah tangan yang halus dan lembut. Senyum terpatri di bibirnya saat menyadari siapa gerangan pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit, eoh? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kyuhyun makin tersenyum cerah mendengar runtutan pertanyaan tersebut. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Donghae saat yeoja itu hendak beranjak keluar memanggil dokter.

"Noona cerewet sekali." Keluh Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja kau bilang?" Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, dirinya terpancing emosi akan perkataan santai Kyuhyun. "Aku hampir mati ketakutan mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau masih bisa bilang baik-baik saja, huh?" ucap Donghae marah namun disertai air matanya yang –kembali- menetes.

"Noona sangat mengkhawatirkanku, eoh? Kalau begitu aku rela sering dipukuli seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun enteng serayua tersenyum.

"Pabbo! Apa yang kau katakana?! Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Donghae -semakin sebal akan tingkah Kyuhyun, memukul-mukul lengan namja yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

"Berhenti memukulku, noona, aku ini sedang sakit."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya, pabbo? Mengapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Mengapa membohongiku, hah? Mengapa menyiksa dirimu demi aku?" Donghae makin terisak.

"Mwo?" otak Kyuhyun dapat dengan cepat menangkap maksud Donghae. Apakah Donghae telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya?

"Kepala pelayan Seo?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya dari kepala pelayan Seo, noona?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat khawatir padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun." pinta Donghae yang sebal akan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terbilang acuh dalam situasi penting seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae mendekat pada dirinya dan..

CHUUP~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Donghae yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sampingku agar aku bisa menjagamu dengan mudah. Saranghae, Lee Donghae."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Melumat bibir manis itu tanpa terlewat seinchi pun. Menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk mempertahankan ciumannya. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Donghae, yeoja yang ia cinta. Dan Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima serangan Kyuhyun yang telah merebut first kiss nya. Entah mengapa hati Donghae terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Bibir Kyuhyun yang bermain dengan bibirnya, sesungguhnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ia sayangi seperti dongsanengnya sendiri yang mendapatkan first kiss nya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, setitik air mata mengalir dari kedua manic polos Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

Sudah cukup!

ff yang terlalu panjang tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata.

Mau protes?

Nggak ada NC?

Tunggu chap depan kalau ingat..

Wkwkwkwwk~

Mian baru bisa update.

Gomawo yang sudah bersedia review.

Mind to REVIEW again?


	11. Chapter 11

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : ceritanya semakin aneh dan menyimpang.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Kibum memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara perasaan bersalah, pedih, terluka, kecewa. Merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Donghae dalam waktu yang lama. Terluka, ya hatinya terluka mendengar penuturan Donghae tentang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu melindunginya, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat berjasa bagi Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan pahlawan Donghae selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir dan Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan yeoja yang sangat ia cinta dan kasihi. Kecewa, Kibum kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga Donghaenya, kecewa karena tidak bisa berada di sisi Donghae ketika yeoja itu terpuruk, kecewa dengan keterlambatannya sehingga Donghae sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Kibum sungguh merutuki kebodohannya, menyesali waktu tujuh belas tahunnya yang hilang begitu saja tanpa ada Donghae di lembar kenangannya. Namun apa mau dikata, toh hal itu bukan keinginan Kibum. Nasib yang mempermainkan keduanya. Kibum dan Donghae.

"Dia begitu bodoh bukan? Tidak pandai berkelahi tapi selalu membiarkan dirinya terluka untuk melindungi orang tak berharga sepertiku." Donghae tertawa miris.

Kibum tertohok mendengar ucpaan Donghae. Kalah. Kibum kalah telak. Dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya. Pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae, cinta Kyuhyun untuk Donghae. Kibum tak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun. tapi bukankah cintanya untuk Donghae juga begitu besar? Kekalahannya hanya karena factor waktu saja kan?

"Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan namja sebaik Kyuhyun. Sungguh tidak pantas. Ia terlalu baik untukku." kembali air mata Donghae menetes.

Gurat kesedihan tidak dapat disembunyikan dari paras cantik Donghae. Sungguh Kibum tidak sanggup melihat malaikatnya yang begitu terpuruk dan terluka. Sangat sakit rasanya melihat Donghae kembali dan terus meneteskan air matanya. Di mana keceriaan dan senyum manis yang selalu ada pada diri yeoja berparas teduh itu? Kibum ingin mengembalikannya, setidaknya beri kesempatan pada Kibum untuk mengembalikan senyum Donghae, walaupun dirinya harus menghilang dari hadapan Donghae, Kibum rela.

Kibum menghela napasnya, membuang kesedihan dan kepedihan yang melandanya. "Kajja, kita ke suatu tempat." Kibum berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Donghae, tak lupa untuk mengulas killer smilenya.

"hmm?" Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, mendongak menatap Kibum yang tengah berdiri dari duduknya.

Kibum menghapus jejak air mata di pipi porselen Donghae. Kibum tak menjawab rasa penasaran Donghae, melainkan menarik lembut Donghae mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.." adalah nyanyian dari seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

"You make me happy when sky agrey.." diganti dengan suara dari yeoja dengan angelic smile nya yang tak kalah merdu.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you.." kembali suara bass namja itu mengalun.

"Please don't take my sunshine away.." terdengar suara keduanya yang mengakhiri sepotong lagu tersebut.

"Kau masih mengingat lagu ini, eoh?" tanya yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan lupa, noona." Jawab Kibum yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya.

"Lagu berbahasa Inggris yang kau ajarkan padaku. Kau tau? Aku sangat sulit menghapalkan liriknya." Ucap Donghae.

"Tapi noona tidak berhenti menyanyikannya setelah hapal liriknya bukan?" gurau Kibum yang mengundang tawa dari keduanya.

"Kau sangat sombong dan sok pintar." Donghae merengut.

"Aku memang pintar, dan tampan." Angkuh Kibum.

"Haish! Menyebalkan." Bukan menyebalkan dalam arti sesungguhnya karena Donghae mengatakannya dengan tertawa seraya memukul pelan lengan Kibum.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Kibummie?" kembali Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Kibum.

"Rahasia." Kibum tersenyum misterius.

"Isssh!" Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya, mengundang tawa Kibum mendapati tingkah childish Donghae. Terselip rasa senang di hati Kibum melihat senyum dan tawa Donghae.

-an hour later-

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya yang terlihat lucu di mata Kibum, Donghae takjup akan pemandangan di depannya.

"Noona ingin di dalam mobil saja? Tidak ingin keluar?"

"Eh?" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum, masih dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Kibum keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil. Lalu ia berjalan memutar ke sisi mobil lainnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

"Kajja." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae yang disambut baik oleh Donghae.

Semilir angin langsung menyapa Donghae yang keluar dari mobil sport hitam Kibum. Kicau burung yang seolah bernyanyi merdu suara debur ombak yang menabrak karang menggetarkan gendang telinga Donghae.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae seraya menyunggingkan angelic smile nya pada Kibum serta kedua manic cantiknya yang berbinar.

"Cheonma." Kibum pun membalasnya dengan killer smile andalannya.

Tidak salah Kibum membawa Donghae ke pantai. Donghae sangat menyukai laut dan pemandangan di pantai bukan? Setidaknya dengan mengunjungi tempat favorit ini dapat membuat Donghae lupa walaupun sejenak atas kesedihannya.

"Noona menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja." Donghae mengangguk mantap. Tanpa keduanya sadari, tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain, saling memberi memberi kenyamanan.

"Teriaklah."

Donghae menoleh heran akan apa yang Kibum katakan.

"Buang beban noona. Di sini tidak ada yang akan mendengar teriakan noona."

Donghae menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Benar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti saran Kibum bukan?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Donghae berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Kibum tertawa akan tingkah Donghae.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk berteriak?" Donghae bersungut sebal.

"Teriakan noona kencang sekali. Telingaku bisa tuli." Gurau Kibum.

"Menyebalkan!" Donghae menyentakkan tangan Kibum yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

"Noona!" Kibum mengejar Donghae, meraih tangan Donghae.

"Ayo teriak bersama." Donghae membalik tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membelakangi Kibum, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum lebarnya.

"HEEIIIIYY! AKU LEE DONGHAE!"

"AKU TAN KIBUM!"

"AKU YEOJA PALING CATIK DI DUNIA!" teriak Donghae percaya diri, Kibum terkekeh geli.

"AKU NAMJA JENIUS DAN TAMPAN!" teriak Kibum tau mau kalah keras dari Donghae. Donghae tertawa renyah akan tindakan Kibum.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUNLAH DAN BERHENTI MENCINTAI YEOJA SEPERTIKU! AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU! AKU YEOJA JAHAT!"

Teriakan Donghae menghapus senyum di bibir Kibum. Kembali dilihatnya Donghae yang meneteskan air matanya.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum, menampilkan senyuman yang ia paksakan. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tersenyum seperti itu sementara air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua manic nya, eoh?  
"Giliranmu Kibummie."

"CHO KYUHYUN! LEE DONGHAE YEOJA YANG JAHAT! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Keduanya kembali tertawa dengan pandangan Donghae yang buram karena air matanya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Rintik-rintik air dari langit menyentuh kulit keduanya. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, tertangkap oleh obsidiannya langit yang tampak gelap, tak secerah tadi. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, langit pun menumpahkan air dengan derasnya membasahi bumi.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya, menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dengan segera Kibum menyeret tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terletak beberapa meter dari mereka. Tentu Kibum tidak mau bukan kalau Donghae terkena demam karena kehujanan?

"Hosh hosh.."

"Hosh hosh.."

Deru nafas memburu terdengar dari keduanya, baik Kibum maupun Donghae terlihat terengah-engah karena berlari ke mobil walaupun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah tawa meledak dari salah satu dari mereka. Donghae. Dialah yang mengeluarkan tawa dari bibir tipis cerry nya. Kibum pun menyambut tawa Donghae. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, nasib yang mempermainkan hati mereka dengan kejamkah?

Tawa itu terhenti seketika dan digantikan oleh tangis sesegukan dari Donghae membuat Kibum menatap sendu kepadanya. Yeoja itu –Donghae- tengah mengeluarkan segala pedih yang membelenggunya. Kibum bagai ditusuk ribuan belati menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyeyat hatinya. Diambilnya sebuah sapu tangan coklat yang tersemat di saku kemejanya, lalu diusapnya wajah Donghae yang basah akan air hujan yang bercampur dengan air matanya, lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Uljima." Bisik Kibum dengan tatapannya yang sarat akan kepedihan yang sama Donghae rasakan.

Kibum telusuri paras cantik nan teduh Donghae, hingga sampailah bidikan matanya pada bibir Donghae. Bibir tipis soft pink lembut yang pernah beberapa kali Kibum rasakan betapa nikmat candunya. Bibir yang sangat Kibum sukai, dan satu-satunya bibir yang pernah Kibum kecap manisnya.

Bibir plumb Donghae seakan menghipnotis Kibum untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka pun sangat dekat, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sexy Donghae yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia rasa.

Chuuuup~

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kibum langsung melumat bibir cherry Donghae begitu bibirnya mendarat di bagian wajah Donghae yang paling ia sukai. Namun apa yang dilakukan Donghae? Ia berontak dalam lumatan Kibum. Pikirannya masih dikuasai oleh akal sehat bahwa ia tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan yang sudah keruh di antara mereka, kisah cinta pelik antara dirinya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dua orang yang mempunyai tempatnya masing-masing di hati Donghae. Dua orang yang tidak ingin dan tidak mau Donghae sakiti, namun sudah terlanjur salah satunya atau bahkan keduanya tersakiti karena dirinya.

Kibum sama sekali tidak mengindahkan penolakan dari Donghae, yang terus mendorong dadanya, memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri guna menghindari serangan-serangan yang Kibum lancarkan pada bibirnya. Kibum bahkan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, ditangkupnya dagu Donghae dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan lainnya? Tentu saja tangan nista tersebut sudah bergerilya menggerayangi tubuh Donghae.

Donghae yang pada dasarnya lebih lemah daripada Kibum dan ditambah lagi keadaannya yang tidak bertenaga karena asupan makanan yang belakangan tidak memenuhi syarat, diperparah dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang Kibum lancarkan, akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kuasa Kibum. Donghae pikir tidak masalah jika Kibum hanya mencumbunya sebatas itu.

Namun bukan Tan Kibum namanya jika bisa menahan nafsu bercintanya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan seorang Lee Donghae. Kibum terus dan terus menapaki lekuk tubuh indah Donghae yang terpahat sempurna. Hingga sampailah Kibum pada paha mulus Donghae, sedangkan di atas sana Kibum yang telah –sementara- bosan dengan bibir plumb Donghae memindahkan sapuan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Donghae yang putih tanpa cacat. Memberi beberapa kissmarks yang akan menghiasi leher Donghae selama beberapa hari.

Kibum bawa bibirnya terus turun hingga mencapai dua buah gundukan di dada Donghae, tapi diluar dugaan, Kibum hanya melewati bagian itu. Sebagai gantinya, disibaknya blue mini dress yang Donghae kenakan, menampakan satu-satunya kain yang membalut organ kewanitaannya. Kibum tertarik untuk meninggalkan beberapa kenang-kenangan pada perut rata Donghae pula. Sementara Donghae, ia hanya terongok pasrah di bawah Kibum yang membiarkan Kibum menikmati tubuhnya –kembali.

"AAAGHT!" Donghae memekik kaget, tubuhnya pun terlonjak ke atas, kedua tangannya memegang apapun yang dapat ia raih, bahkan rambut Kibum sekalipun, saat Kibum dengan seenaknya melesakkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam vaginanya yang masih tersembunyi di lama celana dalam.

Lemas. Bahkan untuk melontarkan sepatah katapun rasanya tidak sanggup, hanya desahan-desahan lah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tenaga Donghae serasa terkuras habis, padahal mereka berdua baru saja memasuki proses pemanasan bukan? Maka dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa, Donghae mendorong kepala Kibum yang masih setia bermain di perut ratanya, memberi sinyal pada Kibum untuk mengakhiri tindakannya.

Namun bukankah Kibum sudah diselimuti oleh nafsunya untuk menikmati tubuh sexy sang pencuri hati? Oleh karenanya, Kibum keluarkan jarinya yang membuat Donghae sedikit bernafas lega. Namun setelahnya, secepat kilat Kibum sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Donghae memagut bibir cherry nya dengan ganas, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Donghae yang menolak sentuhan-sentuhan darinya. Dengan gerak cepat, Kibum melucuti dress Donghae dan tinggalah pakaian two piece yang melekat di tubuh Donghae, menutupi buah dadanya yang kenyal dan organ kewanitaannya yang pernah sekali Kibum masuki.

Bruk.

Dengan kasarnya Kibum memindahkan Donghae ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang yang membuat Donghae memekik karena rasa sakit di punggungnya, dan dengan tidak sabarnya Kibum lepas pengait bra hitam Donghae yang warnanya sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya dan celana dalam sewarnanya, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Kibum telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, sehingga kini keduanya benar-benar polos tanpa seutas benang pun.

Kembali Kibum penjarakan Donghae di bawah tubuhnya dan langsung menerkam salah satu payudara yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu, tak jarang Donghae meringis sakit manakala Kibum menggigit gemas puting merah kecoklatannya yang tegang, terus Kibum lakukan hal serupa pada payudara Donghae lainnya bergantian.

"Eungh.. Khibumh… miiiih.." Donghae terus mendesahkan nama Kibum tanpa henti, menjambak rambut Kibum hingga berantakan tak berbentuk dan menekan kepala Kibum di mana bibir Kibum masih setia bergumul di kedua payudara penuhnya. Mata Donghae terpejam rapat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Kibum, tak dapat Donghae pungkiri dirinya begitu senang mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' tersebut dari Kibum.

Mendengar desahan-desahan erotis Donghae dan sambutan 'positif'nya, membuat Kibum semakin bersemangat untuk menjamah Donghae lebih lanjut. Suatu ide melintas dalam benak Kibum. Diakhirinya permainan bibirnya di dada Donghae yang membuat Donghae kecewa. Kibum yang melihat kekecewaan di raut wajah Donghae pun menyeringai. Donghaenya menginginkan dirinya sebagaimana Kibum sangat sangat menginginkan –tubuh- Donghaenya saat ini.

"Sudah tidak sabar, eoh?" Kibum membelai wajah Donghae seduktif, mengusap keringat Donghae dan menautkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah karena nafsunya yang telah naik. Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, kedua matanya masih terpejam meresapi sentuhan Kibum yang menyapu wajahnya serta sibuk terengah-engah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan diduga, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengangkat tubuh Donghae di atas pangkuannya dan Donghae tanpa protes pun menurutinya sehingga membuat kejantanan Kibum menembus tepat ke dalam female hole Donghae, penuh dan dalam.

"AAAAARRGH!" jerit Donghae dengan lantangnya. Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya seorang Tan Kibum 'membobol' Lee Donghae. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang mendera bagian selatan tubuhnya. Donghae lelah, padahal mereka belum melakukan apa-apa bukan? Disembunyikannya kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum, sementara Kibum memberi kesempatan pada Donghae untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum memasuki 'acara inti'. Donghae bernapas dengan cepat, menerpa kulit leher Kibum dan tak khayal membuat libido Kibum naik.

"Bergeraklah, chagiya." Suara berat Kibum mengalun di telinga Donghae, ditambah kecupan-kecupan di telinganya yang sudah Kibum hafal betul sebagai salah satu titik sensitive yeoja bermata indah ini.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan kata-kata Kibum, Donghae pun beranjak menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun dibantu dengan tangan Kibum yang memegang sekaligus mengangkat pinggulnya. Men-in-out-kan kejantanan Kibum pada female hole miliknya, menanamkan kebanggaan Kibum sehingga menumbruk sweet spotnya.

"Aaanh.."

"Eungggh.."

"Bhum..miieh.."

Terus dan terus desahan-desahan mengalun dari bibir dua sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih, seirama dengan tusukan-tusukan yang Donghae dan Kibum ciptakan. Kibum menatap penuh kasih sayang pada Donghae dan tersimpan pula rasa haru dalam sorot matanya. Begitu pun Donghae yang balas menyelami obsidian Kibum dengan mata teduhnya, yang kadang terpejam saat kejantanan Kibum menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Buah dada Donghae yang penuh dan putih mulus namun telah berhias kissmarks menarik perhatian Kibum untuk –kembali- memanjakannya. Diraupnya payudara Donghae kanan-kiri bergantian, bergumul dengan benda kenyal itu dan memainkan giginya di puting Donghae. Donghae yang mendapatkan rangsangan demikian pun membuat intensitas desahannya meningkat, membangkitkan libido yang tengah naik menjadi bertambah kuat, menambah kadar 'panas' dalam mobil Kibum.

Donghae tidak sanggup lagi, maka dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia tancapkan kejantanan Kibum dalam dan keras,

"Aaaanhhh.." lenguh Donghae.

"Ooohhhhh~" kali ini lenguhan datang dari mulut Kibum yang telah melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Donghae.

Cairan sperma mengalir deras menuju rahim Donghae, menimbulkan sensasi hangat sekaligus penuh di perut Donghae, bahkan terlalu banyaknya sampai keluar membasahi vagina Donghae yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri sedari tadi.

Donghae yang lemas ambruk di bahu Kibum, menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara Kibum membiarkan Donghae berisitirahat sejenak dari aktivitas panas keduanya seraya memberikan belaian-belaian lembut di paha dan punggung Donghae.

Lama setelah keduanya terdiam, Kibum membuka suara.

"Aku akan kembali ke China. Kembalilah pada Cho Kyuhyun."

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun Kibum tahu Donghae tengah bersedih sebagaimana dirinya, mengingat bahu Kibum basah, yang tentu saja berasal dari air mata Donghae, serta isakan-isakan kecil Donghae.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kibum seraya menghujani bahu Donghae dengan kecupan-kecupan, dibelainya rambut terurai Donghae dan punggungnya dengan lembut, menyampaikan rasa cinta yang begitu besar hanya teruntuk seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya erat di leher Kibum seolah-olah tak akan melepaskan namja tampan itu. Biarkan Donghae egois, hanya untuk sesaat bukan? Karena sebentar lagi ia harus melepaskan cintanya, Tan Kibum, dan kembali pada Cho Kyuhyun sebagaimana ucapan Kibum. Kibum melepasnya bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Donghae. Donghae mengerti dan sangat tahu bahwa Kibum mencintainya teramat sangat. Akan tetapi jika hubungan mereka berlanjut hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak, jadi biarkan Kibum dan Donghae yang tersakiti.

Tidak ada kata yang terlontar, yang ada hanya sentuhan-sentuhan sayang Kibum pada Donghae dan Donghae yang terisak, meratapi nasib yang tidak memihaknya juga Kibum. Menikmati saat-saat romantis yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mereka dapatkan lagi.

.

.

.

Incheon airport.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung. Gomawo sudah mau direpotkan olehku." Tutur seorang namja tampan dengan killer smile nya.

"Aish. Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." balas namja bermata foxy seraya memukul kecil lengan namja yang memanggilnya hyung itu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada tuan dan nyonya Tan ne, Kibum-ah?"

Namja yang dipanggil Kibum itu bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan. Aku akan merindukanmu bocah nakal."

"Aku juga akan merindukan omelanmu, Yunho hyung."

Dan kedua namja –Kibum dan Yunho- itu berpelukan singkat guna menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

"Kalau ada waktu berkunjunglah ke China, hyung, eomma dan appa pasti senang bertemu denganmu." Giliran Yunho yang bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Segera nikahi Jae noona, hyung, sebelum perutnya membesar." Canda Kibum yang membuahkan pelototan dari Yunho. Hey! Pemuda Tan itu mengumbar rahasianya –kalau tidak mau dibilang aib.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" Yunho menjitak kepala Kibum yang malah membuat Kibum tersenyum geli, wajah Yunho baginya sangatlah lucu jika digoda seperti itu.

Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara operator yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang hendak Kibum tumpangi akan segera berangkat dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

"Kau sudah dipanggil, sana pergi!" Ujar Yunho yang terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Hyung ingin segera mengusirku dari Korea? Aku pergi!" sebal Kibum

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Kibum yang telah melangkahkan kakinya pun tidak berbalik, hanya melampaikan tangan kanannya yang memegang passport saat mendengar suara Yunho, sementara tangan satunya menenteng koper berukuran sedang.

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Kibum-ah." Lirih Yunho memanjatkan doa untuk Kibum yang telah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

At the same time.

Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat itu tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlihat pasangan suami istri yang dapat diperkirakan usianya lebih dari setengah abad, seorang yeoja berperawakan sedang dengan rambut sebahunya dan seorang yeoja lagi yang sering berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar, chagi?" tutur yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu dari namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun, dengan berlinang air mata haru dan bahagia setelah beberapa hari putra semata wayangnya itu enggan membuka mata.

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun menangkap bayangan sang ibu yang membelai wajahnya penuh sayang. "Eomma"

"Ini eomma, chagiya, appa dan Ahra noona juga berada di sini." Balas eomma Kyuhyun.

"Ini appa, Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhae appa jarang menemanimu." Ucap sang appa ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggam eommanya, merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan putra tercintanya.

"Ini noona, Kyu. Mengapa baru bangun sekarang, eoh? Kau tidak ingin menjahili noona?" kakak perempuan Kyuhyun melempar gurauan pada sang adik yang disertai dengan lelehan air mata. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun mengusili noona nya itu saat kembali ke Seoul, begitulah cara Kyuhyun menyambutnya dan menunjukkan rasa sayang pada Ahra noona nya yang lebih sering berada di Negeri Paman Sam bersama orang tuanya.

Di balik alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Rasa senang menyelimuti dirinya, keluarganya yang sangat jarang bisa berkumpul, sekarang ada di hadapannya, walaupun keadaannya yang tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, chagiya." Nyonya Cho mengecup kening Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kerinduan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu, memberikan kekuatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah sembuh, chagiya, bukankah kau ingin berlibur bersama di pantai seperti dulu hm? Saat kau dan Ahra masih kecil."

"Ne, aku akan segera sembuh, eomma."

"Aku sangat menyayangi appa, eomma dan noona." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kami pun sangat sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau putra ku. Putraku yang selalu kubanggakan." Tutur Tuan Cho membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Istirahatlah, Kyu, kau harus sembuh, eoh?" pinta Ahra.

"Aku akan sembuh, noona." Kyuhyun melepas alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, Ahra yang hendak mencegahnya pun mengurungkan niatnya kala Kyuhyun memberikan sinyal dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Di mana Donghae noona?"

Seorang yeoja berparas manis yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sebalah Ahra, beralih mendekat kepada Kyuhyun, Ahra yang mengerti pun dengan senang hati menggeser posisinya untuk yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku di sini, Kyu." Yeoja penyandang nama Lee Donghae, yeoja yang dicari Kyuhyun, berucap lembut seraya mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggaman telapak tangan halusnya.

"Kau semakin kurus, noona." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Kyuhyun tujukan pada yeoja berstatus yeojachingunya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae melancarkan kekesalannya kala Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring sakit masih sempat memperhatikan keadaan dirinya? Sebegitu cintanya kah Cho Kyuhyun pada Lee Donghae?

"Kau juga punya mata panda yang besar, membuatmu terlihat jelek." Lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba melempar canda pada kekasihnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak jelek? Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan aku cantik." Balas Donghae cuek.

"Berarti kau mengatakan aku bodoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ cukup, beristirahatlah eoh?" rengek Donghae.

"Aku lelah terus-menerus tidur, noona. Kau ingin mengubahku jadi sleeping prince hm?" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Noona, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengabulkannya."

"Arra."

"Bawa Tan Kibum kemari."

Donghae terdiam. Cukup lama, hingga suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkannya.

"…na.. Donghae noona."

"Eh?"

"Bawa Tan Kibum kemari." Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Ganti permintaanmu, Kyu."

"Tidak bisa." Kyuhyun mereplika penolakan Donghae. "Aku harus bicara dengannya, sebelum aku pergi."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Donghae. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu!"

"Aku akan segera pergi, Lee Donghae."

"Aku tidak dengar!" Donghae menutup kedua telinganya, kedua mata indahnya sedikit memerah akibat menahan tangis.

"Eomma, appa, Ahra noona, bawa Tan Kibum padaku, jebal~" pinta Kyuhyun beralih pada ketiga orang tersebut setelah Donghae menolah mentah-mentah keinginannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, anakku." Lirih Nyonya Cho.

BRAK.

Suara pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Siapa pelakunya? Lee Donghae. Ia begitu tidak tahan berada di tempat tersebut.

Kyuhyun? Ia hanya mampu menatap sendu pintu yang telah menelan bayangan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

T~B~C

Gaje? MEMAAANG!

Rencananya aku mau buat ff ini end di ch 11. Tapi karena kepanjangan dan akan monoton, jadi sampai di sini dulu ya….

Jadi? Sudah bisa nebak endingnya gimana kan?

Kesimpulannya?

Nggak usah dilanjutkan… oke?

Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia review, aku sangat termotivasi dengan dorongan kalian untuk segera update, meskipun tidak ku laksanakan. Hehehe XD

Bagi yang belum meninggalkan jejak, luangkanlah waktu untuk mengetik beberapa kata dan mengikhlaskan pulsa.

Pay pay~


	12. Chapter 12

I am Back for You

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 17 tahun hidup di Cina, Kim Kibum kembali ke Korea Selatan demi

memenuhi janji semasa kecilnya.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or KyuHae (Kyuhyun Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua angkat Kibum), Leeteuk, YunJae, yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : T

Genderswitch : Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, maybe more.

Warning : ceritanya semakin aneh dan menyimpang.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Dengan kecepatan maksimalnya, setelah turun dari taxi yang mengantarnya, ia membawa kakinya melangkah menyusuri tempat yang begitu ramai. Bagaimana tidak ramai? Suatu tempat yang menjadi pusat transportasi antarpulau bahkan antarnegara dengan menggunakan sarana transportasi kapal terbang. Terus dan terus ucapan maaf meluncur dari bibir seorang yeoja seiring dirinya yang menubruk orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, karena dirinya tengah tergesa-gesa, seakan diburu oleh waktu, yang jika terlambat sedikit saja akan fatal. Dan memang benar semuanya dipastikan akan berakhir jika ia terlambat, terlambat mengejar masa depannya.

"Eotteohkhae? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar pergi?" tanpa sadar yeoja tersebut meremas-remas tangannya gelisah, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bandara, menelisik satu per satu dari sekian banyak wajah yang siapa tahu terdapat sosok yang dicarinya. Dejavu. Yeoja itu merasakan apa yang dialaminya kini pernah ia alami sebelumnya, dan hal itu memang benar adanya.

**-three days ago-**

Kedua mata sembab yang menghiasi paras cantiknya tampak menelusuri tiap sudut bandara, mencari sosok yang begitu dikenalnya dan sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

'Kumohon, jangan pergi,' innernya, kegelisahannya sudah berada di level teratasnya. 'Semoga belum terlambat,' dan tak lupa harapan ia rangkai agar 'orang itu' belum meninggalkan negara di mana ia dilahirkan.

Deg.

Suara microphone yang mengumumkan keberangkatan salah satu pesawat menuju Negeri Tirai Bambu begitu menyentakkan dirinya. Dalam kepanikan, ia tetap menyeret kedua kakinya dengan terus bibirnya menggumankan sebuah nama, nama dari seseorang yang akan ia cegah kepergiannya.

Hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah tempat di mana bidikan matanya menangkap sosok yang menjadi alasan ia berlari-lari di Incheon airport. Walaupun ia hanya melihat punggungnya saja, tapi ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak salah.

Di tengah letih yang menderanya, sekuat tenaga ia berteriak dengan lantang, "KIBUMMIII!"

Dan sosok yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya yang beberapa pijakan kaki lagi ia akan memasuki pesawat yang hendak ia tumpangi.

"GAJIMA!" lagi, ia berteriak, masa bodoh dengan beratus pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Donghae-ah." Suara dari seseorang yang mengantar kepergiaannya –Yunho- sukses meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal meneriakkan namanya.

Tubuhnya berbalik, dan "Hae" adalah satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir namja yang menyandang nama Kibummi, Tan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun ingin bertemu denganmu." Setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae lalu menarik tangan Kibum, membawanya berlari menjauhi pintu menuju pesawat yang akan membawa Kibum ke China tadinya, dengan menghiraukan passport Kibum yang tercecer di lantai dan juga Yunho yang sepertinya kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh Donghae.

Bruk.

Pintu ruang rawat di mana Kyuhyun menjadi penghuninya selama beberapa hari ini terbuka dengan kerasnya, menampakkan seorang yeoja beserta namja yang –bisa dikatakan- diseretnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae langsung saja menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia terbaring di ranjangnya.

Kibum yang mendapati pandangan heran dari ketiga orang lainnya di sana memperkenalkan dirinya, "Tan Kibum imnida" disertai dengan kepala yang menunduk sopan, dan terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Tuan dan Nyonya Cho beserta Ahra, ternyata inilah orang yang ingin ditemui oleh si bungsu Cho.

"Dia sudah di sini, Kyu." Bisik Donghae lembut di telinga Kyuhyun yang kemudian Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya.

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan sorot mata yang seolah bicara 'kemarilah.'

Kibum bingung hendak menyapa Kyuhyun bagaimana, dirinya begitu canggung, dan akhirnya "Apa kabar, Kyuhyun-ssi." satu sapaan yang Kibum pikir sangat konyol.

Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum kecil, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Kibum-ssi, I'm dying."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seolah paduan suara, Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho, Ahra dan Donghae menegur Kyuhyun, tidak suka pada apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang magnae. Dan Kyuhyun? Hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kibum... Kibum hyung."

Kibum terpaku mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun memanggilnya, Donghae pun dibuat tercengang olehnya.

"Bolehkah seperti itu? Kibum hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengembalikan Kibum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ne, tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah." Kibum tersenyum, tulus.

"Mau kah kau menjaga Donghae noona untukkku, hyung?"

"M-mwo?" Kibum nampak tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan katakan lagi, Kyu~" rengek Donghae. "Kau akan sembuh."

Kibum nampak mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun, dan "Aku tidak mau." Alasannya adalah "Kau yang harus melakukannya sendiri." Begitu datar Kibum mengutarakannya.

"Hyung! Bersedia ataupun tidak kau harus melakukannya." Pinta Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bisa seterusnya di sisi Donghae noona."

"Kau bisa."

"Ajalku sudah dekat."

"Cukup, Kyu!" jerit Donghae, air mata sudah menganak-sungai dari mata indahnya yang senantiasa berbinar, namun kini? Mata indah itu tampak redup.

Sementara Tuan Cho? Beliau disibukkan dengan kegiatannya menenangkan sang istri yang sudah sedari tadi menangis, menangisi nasib putra bungsunya, putra satu-satunya. Dan Ahra? Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun tersebut membantu sang ayah memberi ketegaran pada ibunya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang berdiri di sisi ranjang lain. "Uljima, noona." Tangan Kyuhyun berulur untuk menghapus air mata Donghae, Kyuhyun benci melihat Donghaenya bersedih dan menangis. Donghaenya dan juga Donghaenya Kibum, karena ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan Donghae pada Kibum, berbagi Donghaenya, meminta Kibum melindungi Donghae, hanya Kibum yang ia percayai menjaga Donghaenya, Donghae mereka.

"Kau bertambah kurus dan tampak jelek, kau tahu?" goda Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae sayang, pipi yang dirasanya bertambah tirus.

"Hey! Kenapa masih menangis eoh? Kau benci terlihat tua bukan? Saat menangis, kau nampak lebih tua 10 tahun." Kyuhyun mencoba melempar candaan, namun Donghae tetap terisak. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia menyerah, ia tahu, sangat tahu bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, dan Donghae tidak bisa diajak untuk bercanda.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan kalung dariku, noona?" dan Donghae menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku sangat ingin melihatmu memakainya." Tutur Kyuhyun.

Donghae menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya yang mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun. Apa yang Donghae lakukan? Dia menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang merupakan kalung dari Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun melamarnya waktu lalu. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Donghae selalu menyimpannya di dalam tasnya, membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Donghae.

"Sangat cocok denganmu, noona." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang begitu melihat Donghae mengenakannya, sangat pas di leher jenjang Donghae yang putih mulus tak bernoda.

"Aku menyimpannya dengan baik, Kyu. Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh." Atas permintaan Donghae tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sayu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin dirinya bisa melewati hari ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun hendak menggapai wajah Donghae kembali, membuat Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku seberuntung ini bisa bertemu malaikat seperti dirimu, eoh?" Dibelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang paras cantik Donghae, wanita pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia cintai segenap jiwa raganya.

"Kau harus sembuh, Kyu, kau ingin menikah denganku bukan? Aku sudah menerima lamaranmu. Lihat, sekarang aku mengenakan kalung darimu." Donghae membawa tangan Kyuhyun pada lehernya di mana kalung indah nan mahal pemberian Kyuhyun bertengger anggun di sana.

"Gomawo." Tutur Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau membohongiku! Kau sudah berjanji padaku ribuan kali untuk sembuh, untuk percaya pada keajaiban. You're liar." dalam isak tangisnya, Donghae memaki Kyuhyun, makian yang terlontar karena ketakutannya Kyuhyun akan pergi.

"Sssstt! Uljima! Kau ingin menyiksaku dengan melihatmu menangis, eoh?" tapi Donghae tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun, ia masih saja terus menangis.

"Jeongmal saranghamnida, Hae-ya."

"Nado."

"Ani. Kau tidak mencintaiku, noona. Kau mencintai Kibum hyung, dari dulu hingga kini, kasih sayangmu padaku hanya sebatas noona dan dongsaeng."

Donghae tidak berusaha menyanggah, ia sungguh bingung apa yang hendak ia katakan, karena sesungguhnya tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali dalam perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, walau sedikit ada luka tersirat di sana.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku menyayangimu, sangat."

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya hening yang menyelimuti. Dan Kyuhyun lah yang memecah keheningan tersebut dengan penuturannya yang sangat mencenangkan, pasalnya ia berkata, "Apa kalian mematikan lampunya? Gelap sekali." yang nyatanya hal itu tidak benar karena cahaya di ruangan itu sangat terang.

Tangis Nyonya Cho pun pecah, keluarga Cho mau tak mau menelan pil pahit, mereka cukup tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang magnae.

Dan Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari mulutnya, sementara air mata kembali mengalir di pipi porselennya.

"Hey, kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu? Tentu karena kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua sisi wajah Donghae. Dan Donghae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang tentunya Kyuhyun tahu itu bohong.

"Kibum hyung, berjanjilah untuk menjaga Donghae noona, membahagiakannya seumur hidupmu dan mencintainya segenap jiwamu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau yang akan melakukannya, Kyu. Kau yang bisa melindungi Donghae. Kau lebih layak bersamanya."

"Aku akan pergi, hyung. Menikahlah dengan Donghae noona."

"Aku tidak mau, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau harus, Kim Kibum!"

"Of course, Kyu, Kibum will do it and we're gonna live happily as your wish." Tutur Donghae yang membuat keempat orang itu tercengang, terutama Kibum.

Dan Kibum pun mengerti maksud Donghae, ia dapat membacanya lewat sorot mata yang Donghae berikan.

"Arra. I'm gonna do it, Kyu. I'm the one who will make your dream come true. I'm gonna marry her and have cute children."

"Thank you so much, hyung. I trust you to protect my Donghae." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, satu beban hatinya telah hilang, hanya Kibum lah yang ia percayai menjaga Donghaenya, karena Kyuhyun tahu betapa Kibum mencintai Donghae.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu, noona?"

"Apa itu, Kyu? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Gimme a kiss for the last time."

"Kyu~" lirih Donghae, memandang penuh prihatin dan perih, Kyuhyun yang tidak fokus memandang dirinya, tidak bisa menyelami kedua manik kelamnya, karena indra penglihatan Kyuhyun tidak bekerja.

"Tentu, Kyu." Kemudian Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun, yang sebelumnya kembali Donghae berkata, "Aku menyayangimu."

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun memberi lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Donghae, menyesap rasa manis yang tak pernah bosan Kyuhyun cicipi, bahkan tak hanya Kyuhyun, Kibum pun menyukainya, sangat. Kedua mata Kyuhyun dan Donghae terpejam, menghayati setiap kecupan yang mereka ciptakan dan kedua tangan Donghae memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai pipinya.

Apa kabar dengan Kibum? Dirinya kini berusaha melapangkan dadanya melihat yeoja yang dicintainya berciuman dengan namja lain di hadapannya, garis bawahi, di hadapannya! Di depan kedua matanya! Namun Kibum tidak boleh egois saat ini bukan?

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari wajah Donghae, begitu pula dengan aktivitas bibirnya memagut bibir Donghae yang terhenti. Sebuah kenyataan sangat pahit yang harus diterima Donghae dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh yang tak bisa dijangkau, pergi untuk selamanya.

Dan saat itu, tangis keluarga Kyuhyun pecah, dan Nyonya Cho lah yang menangis paling keras.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyunnie, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Berbahagialah. Saranghaeyo." Bisik Donghae di telinga Kyuhyun.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia belai penuh sayang paras tampan Kyuhyun dengan kulit pucatnya, dengan pipi yang lebih tirus dari sebelumnya, menyimpan dalam memorinya wajah Kyuhyun.

Dan begitulah akhir kisah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sosok pelindung bagi Donghae, pahlawan Donghae.

Lalu kini Donghae tengah berada di kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di Incheon airport untuk menghentikan kepergian seseorang. Donghae tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak mau.

"KIBUMMIII!" teriakan dari mulut seorang yeoja membahana, yeoja yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang namja tengah mengantri di depan loket sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tidak salah lagi, namja itulah yang ia cari.

"Yah! Ku jahat! Tega sekali!" Donghae tanpa permisi datang dan memukuli dada Kibum, ia tak mampu menahan amarah dan kekesalannya, masa bodoh dengan beratus-ratus pasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Kau pembohong, Tan Kibum!"

"Hey, Noona, Hentikan." Kibum memohon, memegang kedua tangan Donghae, menghalau pukulan Donghae yang sejujurnya menyakiti tubuhnya juga. Tak lupa Kibum melempar senyumnya pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka sebagai permintaan maaf mengganggu kenyamanan.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu, pabbo!" umpat Donghae.

"Tidak akan. Aku pasti menepatinya." Ucap Kibum mantap.

"Tapi kau akan pergi, Kibummie hiks." Donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hae." Tutur Kibum sesabar dan selembut mungkin, memberi pengertian pada Donghae.

"Hey, tatap aku, Hae." Kibum perlahan mengangkat dagu Donghae, membawa obsidiannya dan manik kelam Donghae bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Tapi-" celotehan Donghae terhenti saat jari telunjuk Kibum menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku kembali ke China untuk memberi tahu orang tua ku bahwa aku akan menikah, menikahimu, Lee Donghae." Killer smile khas Kibum tercetak di paras tampannya.

"Kau mau kita menikah tanpa restu orang tua ku, eoh?" goda Kibum.

"Iiiish! Kau menyebalkan!" Donghae memukul dada Kibum dan kembali menunduk, malu akan tingkah lakunya yang bisa dibilang berlebihan. Dirinya yang mengira Kibum akan kabur dari janjinya dan meninggalkannya.

"Suka sekali memukulku, itu sakit, sayang." Kibum menangkap tangan Donghae yang melancarkan pukulan pada dirinya dan menempatkan kedua tangan Donghae pada pinggangnya. Kemudian Kibum pun merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapan hangatnya dan tak lama kemudian Donghae balas pelukan Kibum, memeluk Kibum sama eratnya seperti Kibum memeluk dirinya.

Di balik bahu Kibum, Donghae tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Awas kalau kau kabur dariku, Kibumie!" ancam Donghae.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan tersenyum, "Tunggu aku empat hari lagi ne?" diakhiri dengan Kibum yang mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tipis Donghae. Tidak. Bukan hanya kecupan, tapi disertai lumatan mesra, memejamkan mata dan saling memagut, tidak dipedulikan mereka ada di mana.

E~N~D

T~A~M~A~T

F~I~N

S~E~L~E~S~A~I

B~Y~E B~Y~E

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga! #jingkrak2 *nyalain kembang api*

Maaf atas keleletan saya update #deep bow

Gomawo bagi chingudeul yang telah mendukung terselenggaranya ff ini, hehe

Ps : Jangan minta sequel ok ^^


End file.
